Always
by Bechloe.Always
Summary: Solo un año y podre irme a Los Ángeles, pero lo que no entraba en mis planes era encontrarme con una pelirroja que me vuelve loca. sera un cambio de planes? breve mension de personajes de anatomia de grey... esto es una historia G!P Beca si no te gusta no leas... [ BECHLOE ]
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Quiero subir al menos dos capitulo seguido para que podáis pillar bien la historia…

Sabia que no debía haberme ido a esa estupida conferencia, pero no al final la gran Arizona Robbins no podía decir que no. Gracias a eso tengo que conducir a toda velocidad por la ciudad de Atlanta, para no perderme el nacimiento de mi primera hija.

Una hija con Calliope Torres el amor de mi vida, todavía no puedo creerme ni que aceptara pasar el resto de su vida conmigo y ahora esta a punto de darme una hija…

Por fin llego al Atlanta Medical Center, lo primero que hago es dirigirme a la recepcionista que me indica que debo ir a la primera planta… subo por las escaleras lo mas rápido que puedo y me encuentro a Teddy que me dice que Addison esta dentro con Calliope, cuando cruzo la puerta escucho un llanto y veo como una enfermera tiene a mi hija en brazo, ella es tan linda, ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando, veo como las enfermeras la están limpiando. Addison me ve, me da una leve sonrisa y sale de la habitación, me muevo al lado de mi esposa y a pesar de todo lo que debe haber sufrido, sigue estando tan hermosa como siempre, ella se ve cansada lo cual es entendible…

Ella se da cuenta de que estoy a su lado y me sonríe, me agacho para darle un beso y decirle que lo ha hecho muy bien que todo ya ha pasado y que lo siento por no haber estado con ella. Una de las enfermeras se acerca y me pregunta si quiero coger a mi hija y por supuesto le digo que si.

La tomo en brazos y es lo mas hermoso que es visto en mi vida, no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero se que estoy mas que enamorada de ella…

Es tan pequeña, su piel es pálida como la mía, su pelo es oscuro como el de Callie, y hay están sus ojos definitivamente no es un azul claro como el mío..., es mas bien un azul oscuro grisáceo, pero ella es mas que perfecta me agacho y se la doy a Callie, la mirada de Callie es de adoración y felicidad, no quiero que es mirada desaparezca jamás.

(…y se lo que os estáis pregunto si ella es mi hija biológica, ya que nací con un pene, es raro lo se pero Calliope me acepta tal y como soy…)

El Doctor nos saca de nuestra ensoñación y nos pregunta si tenemos un nombre, miro a Callie y asiento… ella mira a nuestra hija…

Hola Rebecca Michelle Robbins Torres bienvenida a la familia.

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo.

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Capitulo 2

"Beca ya te lo he dicho y no lo volveré a repetir iras a Barden y no hay mas que hablar." Dice mi madre.

"Pero ya lo había hablado con mama y ella dijo que me apoyaba y que hablaría contigo" Respondo.

"Si, tu madre hablo conmigo, porque ella no puedo resistirse a ti y es incapaz de decirte que no, pero yo no soy ella y ya lo he hablado con ella y te vas a Barden" Con eso ella sale de mi cuarto, me acuesto en mi cama a ver como mi sueño se va a la mierda.

Lo único que quiero es poder ir a Los Ángeles y producir música, pero mi madre la gran doctora no lo entiende, estoy segura que le gustaría que hubiera estudiado medicina igual ella y mi mama. Pero no a mi me apasiona la música y es lo único que quiero hacer pero ahora tengo que ir a la estupida universidad de Barden ya que mis madres piensa que necesito tener al menos una educación universitaria como segunda opción.

Me levanto de mi cama y paso a mi escritorio para mezclar un poco de música, haber si me distraigo, no soy una de esas niñas de mama pero todo lo que les he pedido siempre lo he tenido, tengo los mejores accesorios para hacer mis mezclas y es que mi dos madres como ya lo he dicho son doctores bueno para ser exactos son dos cirujanas de fama mundial. Mi madre es la gran Arizona Robbins cirujana pediátrica y mi mama Callie Torres es cirujana ortopédica la que hizo una cartílago de la nada, son brillantes así que imagínate cuando su hija decidió no ser medica, pero ni abogada o nada tan importante… siento que las he decepcionado, espero que no les pase lo mismo con mi hermana pequeña Sophia.

Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamiento que no oigo mi mama entrar en mi cuarto.

"Hey Cariño, estas bien?" dice ella

.

"Si mama, estoy bien todos mis sueños se han ido a la mierda pero que le voy a hacer, no se le puede llevar la contraria a Arizona Robbins" Digo apretando los dientes, mi madre me mira y sabe que no odio a mi madre pero es que a veces es tan frustrante.

"Haremos una cosa mija, asiste un año a Barden y si no te gusta o no quieres seguir y vez que eso no es para ti, te ayudaremos a ir a Los Ángeles, te compramos un piso, un coche y te ayudamos en lo que haga falta hasta que puedas valerte por ti misma" miro a mi mama para saber si esta bromeando pero no esta seria como si lo dijera de verdad.

"Mama, lo dices en serio un año en Barden y si decido irme me ayudáis a ir a Los Ángeles, es importante para mi así que si estas bromeando no hace gracia" le digo.

"Lo digo en serio mija se que es importante para ti, no te estoy engañando. Un año y si no te gusta te ayudamos, pero eso si tienes que intentarlo al menos, me refiero a conocer gente, integrarte, no estar encerrada en tu mundo con tus mezclas, OK? Trato hecho?

"Trato hecho, me integrare, are amigos y todo, no estar encerrada en mi cuarto. Pero como vas a convencer a mama" Con eso ella me guiña un ojo y me dice.

"También tengo mis armas cariño" Y me sonríe.

"OH dios mama, que asco soy tu hija no quiero imaginaros de esa manera" Ella se ríe a carcajada y se va de mi habitación.

Un año, solamente un año y me iré a Los Ángeles.

Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Capitulo 3

Aquí vamos, un año en Barden y luego me voy a Los Ángeles…

Salgo del coche con mis madres y mi hermana.

"Me acompañan hasta aquí, iré a mi habitación sola, no es que me avergüencen ni nada,

que es lo que estas pensando mama, es solo que quiero hacerlo yo sola, vale"

"Vale mija tranquila te ayudamos a descargar tus cosas del coche y nos vamos" noto que mi madre se está guardando sus emociones…

"Bueno princesa prométeme que te portaras bien, y que te aras cargo de mi habitación cuídala eh..." le digo a Sophia de 10 años que asiente con la cabeza, miro a mi madre, veo que esta muy calla y eso nunca es buena señal.

"Mama, are mi mejor esfuerzo, como prometí a mama estudiare, conoceré a gente, are amigos, OK"

"Si haces todo eso y no te convence, como dijo tu mama te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta para que vayas a Los Ángeles, pero Beca no dudes ni un momento en que no tengo en cuenta tus deseos pero yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, entiéndelo y que sepas que te quiero mas que nada en este mundo y nada cambiara eso ni siquiera la profesión o el camino que elijas en tu vida"

La miro y se que dice la verdad, se que a pesar de todo me quiere incondicionalmente, le abrazo y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me agacho y me despido de mi hermana y luego de mi mama. Mientras sacamos las maletas cojo mi portátil que es lo mas importante de todo lo que tengo ya que hay tengo guardada todas mis mezclas, miro a mi alrededor y veo un coche pasando por mi lado, dentro va un chico que hace como que toca una guitarra mientras va cantando, directamente miro ha otro lado.

Después de que mis madres se marchan, no sin antes decirme que me comporte y que no me meta en líos. Cojo mis cosas para dirigirme a mi cuarto y me encuentro con una chica que me da un folleto y mi silbato para violadores.

Cuando llego a mi cuarto me encuentro con mi nueva compañera de cuarto me presento y creo que reconoce mi apellido se me queda mirando pero no me dice nada, arreglo mi lado de la habitación, mientras Kimmy Jin esta en con sus cosas después de un rato me dice que ira a la feria de actividades.

Decido que cumpliré parte de esa promesa que hice a mi madre y decido ir también.

Mientras voy caminando por la feria veo un estand que pone Barden DJs, que término siendo judíos discapacitados…

Sigo caminado y veo a una pelirroja que simplemente me quita el aliento es preciosa, veo que se acerca a mi, miro sus labios, se que me esta hablando pero no escucho nada, así que salgo de mi ensoñación.

" Umm… que?" digo.

"Le pregunte si te interesa nuestro grupo de canto a capella?"

"OH vaya esto vuelve a estar de moda"

"Si es total, cantamos versión y pero sin ningún instrumento todo sale de nuestras bocas" noto la ilusión que le hace.

"WOAH"

"Bueno te interesa?"

"Lo siento pero es que me parece un rollo" noto la mirada de la rubia, que se ve furiosa y me dice.

"Aca-perdona" que acaba de utilizar ACA delante de una palabra. Noto que me siguen hablando pero la verdad es que paso bastante, espera acaba de decirme zorra. Con eso la pelirroja interviene y sigue hablando la verdad es que quiero irme así que cuando me pregunta si quiero unirme le digo que ni siquiera canto, algo que no es verdad pero eso ella nunca lo sabrá.

Con eso me dirijo a mi habitación. Desde que llegue estoy mezclando, de pronto suena mi móvil con un mensaje de mi madre dándome las buenas noches, me doy cuenta que son las 1 AM.

Haci que decido ir a darme una ducha antes de ir a la cama. Voy de camino por el camino tarareado Titanium y entro en una ducha y empiezo a cantarla. Con eso no me doy cuenta de que cierta persona habré mi cortina.

"Sabes Cantar" Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con la pelirroja de la feria de actividades, con eso reacciono y cubro mi cuerpo con lo que puedo.

"Tía fuera" cierro la cortina pero ella vuelve a abrirla.

"Dime, cual es tu registro?"

"mi que? Por dios"

"Tienes que probar con Las Bellas"

"Oye no puedo concentrarme en nada mientras estas desnuda"

"Venga piénsalo, una vez le hicimos los coros a Prince, tiene un culo tan pequeño que podía agarrarlo con una mano".

Con eso se me cae el bote de champú al suelo, me agacho para cogerlo y me doy la vuelta y me pongo de cara a la pared.

"Joder, en serio, estoy desnuda"

"Cantabas Titanium, verdad?"

"Conoces a David Guetta?"

"Crees que vivo en Marte, es mi canción favorita… para cuando me masturbo"

"Que bien" joder si antes esto ya era difícil ahora mas encima noto como mi pequeño amigo se anima y es algo que no me ayuda ahora mismo.

"Pues si, esa canción me pone" con eso me da una mirada muy sexy, que sigue sin ayudar para nada. Noto como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo pasa a mi entrepierna.

"Estupendo"

"Puedes cantármela?"

"Claro que no, déjame en paz"

"Que no, no para eso. No voy a irme hasta que me la cantes, así que" OK, si quiero que se vaya tendré que cantar, me doy la vuelta intentado cubrirme todo principalmente a mi pequeño amigo.

"I'm bulletproot, nothing to lose"

Después empieza a armoniaza conmigo y he de decir que suena muy bien.

"Fire away, Fire away"

"Ricochet, you take your aim"

"Fire away, Fire away"

"Soot me down but I won't fall"

"I am titanium"

"You shoot me down but I won't fall"

"I am titanium"

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, hasta mi ojos viajan por su cuerpo y vaya es perfecto…ella se da cuenta. Y me dice.

"OH si nunca me he avergonzado, de mi cuerpo"

"Tienes motivos" y noto como su mirada también viaja por mi cuerpo pero se queda en una parte especifica y me doy cuenta de que no me he cubierto mi cuerpo, veo como se sorprende.

"Ah, puedo explicarlo"

"Vaya, he leído sobre eso pero nunca lo había visto antes, es impresionante y estas contento, debo sentirme alagada"

"OH dios lo siento por eso"

"Tranquila… no se puede controlar, como te llamabas?"

"Beca Robbins" le tiendo la mano y ella la toma.

"Chloe Beale, tu apellido me suena"

"Ah, si es muy normal… aun tengo que ducharme" miento se a que se refiere con lo del apellido pero no es el momento para hablar de eso.

"Claro, tienes que presentarte a las audiciones, te veré allí Beca" con eso se marcha y por fin puedo terminar de ducharme pero tendrá que ser una ducha fría ahora.

Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni Anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Para que mi madres vean que voy en serio con este año en Barden decido hacer una pasantía en la estación de radio, total tiene que ver con la música así que de todas formas me interesa.

Llego a la estación y cuando miro en la cabina, sale un chico alto, muy guapo.

"Hola, llevas hay mucho tiempo?" pregunta.

"No, acabo de llegar" digo, voy a entrar en la cabina.

"Entrada prohibida la entrada a novatos, soy Luke director de la emisora, tu debes de ser la becaria?"

"Si, Beca Robbins"

Me va a decir algo pero un chico llega y no interrumpe.

"Hola, que tal? Soy Jesse"

"Y yo Luke, llegas tarde"

El chico me mira y me dice. Que me conoce y yo le digo que no y el insiste que Luke nos mira como si estuviéramos locos y nos dice

"Que divertido, pues resolverlo mientras ordenáis CDs y cuando terminéis hay mas. Vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos así que nada de sexo en las mesas, tengo malas experiencias"

Por supuesto, con eso se marcha y me deja con el chico raro, que dice que me conoce porque canto para mi desde su coche y ahora lo recuerdo y eso solo reafirma lo que pienso ya pienso de el.

Con eso empiezo a apilar CDs, no me puedo creer que me metiera de pasante para esto, el chico raro me dice que esta aquí para eso apilar CDs, lo cual el piensa que es divertido pero no me hace gracia. Seguimos así hasta que es la hora de marcharnos.

Estoy en mi habitación cuando me doy cuenta de que tenía que presentarme a esa estupida audición, a la cual no iría pero estoy deseando ver Chloe de nuevo.

Cuando llego, me doy cuenta de que Chloe no me dijo que tenía que preparar una canción. Miro hacia Chloe y ella nota que estoy hay.

"Espera hay uno mas"

"Hola, no sabia que había que preparar una canción" le digo.

"No importa, canta lo que quieras" Chloe me dice sonriente, mientras tanto noto la mirada de la rubia encima de mí y tengo que decir que no se ve contenta. Miro a un vaso amarillo que tiene en el escritorio.

"Puedo?" pregunto refiriéndome al vaso. Chloe me mira y asiente.

Respira hondo Beca y no vayas a cagarla…

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Les devuelvo el vaso y me voy. Cuando estoy a punto de irme, me encuentro con Chloe.

"Lo as echo muy bien"

"De verdad, ni siquiera había preparado la canción, lo siento por eso" me mira y dice.

"No pasa nada, el error fue mío" noto como sus ojos viajan por mi cuerpo. Y me aclaro la garganta.

"Espero poder entrar en Las Bellas" le digo esperando que me de alguna pista.

"Eso todavía no lo se, pero cantas muy bien, no dudes de tu talento Becs" me río del apodo que a decidió darme.

"OK, Chlo, ya me dirás entonces, espero verte pronto" y es la verdad lo estoy deseando pasar tiempo con ella. Me sonríe y dice.

"Por supuesto, incluso si no entras en Las Bellas quiero verte, de nuevo" Espera eso a sido una afirmación. Así que asiento con a cabeza y nos decimos adiós. Esta clarísimo Chloe Beale me vuelve loca.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y suelto un suspiro de alivio, ya que Kimmy Jin no se encuentra eso significa que puedo descansar tranquila, me acuesto en mi cama y cuando voy a cerrar los ojos suena mi móvil. Dios puff!

"Beca Robbins" lose es ridículo pero mis madres piensa que contestar así a las llamadas es mas educado, aun cuando sabes quien te llama.

"Hola, veo que por fin contesta, como es debido"

"Si tu lo dices, bueno para que me llamas mama?"

"Solo quería saber como los vas haciendo, seria para llamarte Callie pero tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y tuvo que volver"

Mis madres trabajan en el Atlanta Medical Center donde Sophia y yo nacimos, vivían antes en Seattle que fue donde se hicieron tan famosas pero, se casaron y decidieron mudarse a Atlanta, bueno mudarse mi abuelo querían que estuvieran mas cerca de la familia así que movió cierto hilos como el dice y se trasladaron aquí para forma una familia. Mas de la mitad del hospital pertenece a los Robbins Torres, así que mis madres pueden tener los horarios que mas le convengan, pero cuando es una emergencia da igual que seas el dueño o no, se trata de la vida de alguien eso es algo que mi mama siempre dice.

"Claro salvando vidas, bueno mama lo estoy haciendo bien, tengo una pasantía en la radio de La UNI y también he hecho una audición para un grupo de a capella"

"A capella, pero eso sigue de moda, porque cuando hice la universidad, creo que ya no se hacia esas cosas"

"Lose, increíble a mi también me pareció raro, pero por probar"

"Como es que has decido entrar en eso? Se que se te da muy bien cantar pero nunca creí que te meterías en un grupo, siempre pensé que hacer la música" mi mama dice que mi voz en uno de los dones que e heredado de mi mama ya que ella no se le da muy bien.

"Me convencieron, de echo fueron muy persuasivos y eso cuenta como integración, no?"

"Si, claro que cuenta y me alegro que lo estés llevando a serio, por cierto que te convenció o mas bien debería preguntar quien es la chica?"

Se nota que mi madre me conoce muy bien, noto esa pizca de chulería en su voz, según lo que me cuentan mis madres y mis tías... Mi madre era toda una jugadora, se las llevaba a todas, como no, es muy guapa, es rubia, ojos azules y hoyuelos para rematar, pero conoció a mi mama y se enamoro y es como si esa parte de su vida no existiera lo cual me alegra.

"Bueno, es pelirroja, tiene los ojos azules, una sonrisa preciosa y un cuerpo de escándalo y con la de hoy, ya van tres veces que nos vemos" Digo muy contenta y se que ella lo nota.

" Y esa pelirroja tiene nombre?"

"Si, Chloe" digo

"Pues me alegro que hayas conocido a Chloe, ya me contaras y por favor utiliza

protección, no quiero nietos tan pronto" Dios esta mujer no tiene filtro.

"Joder, mama en serio… Eww!"

"Bye, cariño ya hablaremos, descansa."

"Bye, mama, saluda a las chicas de mi parte, te quiero"

"Yo también te quiero, bye"

Cuelgo y decido sentarme en mi escritorio, a ver si mezclo un poco.

De pronto noto que me ponen un saco en la cabeza.

"Que cojones"

"Tranquila, Becs solo soy yo" conozco esa voz y es de la perfecta Chloe Beale.

"Chlo, no digo que no me vaya este rollo, pero esta como a tres citas previas de distancia todavía" noto como se ríe.

"Así que te van este tipo de cosas eh, Becs lo tendré en cuenta, para después de esas citas, pero no esto hace parte de la iniciación" estaba coqueteando conmigo, eso significa que tengo oportunidad, mi día no podría ser mejor. Espera como ha entrado aquí.

"Chlo, como has entrado?"

"Ah, Kimmy Jin me dejo entrar. Venga vamos Becs sino Aubrey me matara si llegamos tarde"

"OK, a donde vamos?"

"Para que crees que te pongo la bolsa?" cierto pregunta estupida.

"Confias en mi Becs?" esto me lo dice muy cerca de mi oído, trago y respiro hondo.

"Por supuesto Chlo, siempre"

"Bien vamos"

Andamos un rato y noto como paramos después, con eso noto como me quitan la bolsa de la cabeza y veo que hay otras chicas a mi lado. De pronto Aubrey empieza a hablar y dice que bebamos la sangre de las antiguas hermanas, noto como Chloe acerca la copa hacia mí.

"Ni hablar" Chloe me guiña un ojo y me dice.

"Tranquila es solo licor de cereza"

Nos piden que cojamos el pañuelo con la mano derecha y que cantemos nuestro nombres y que prometamos ciertas cosas una de ellas es no acostarse con los _Treblemakers_ que por mi parte no habrá ningún problema. Bueno ya soy una Bella, que alegría. Luego nos llevan a la fiesta de iniciación donde se encuentran los otros grupos de a capella. Miro a mí alrededor, y digo.

"No se que hago aquí" a lo que Amy la gorda, si se que he dicho gorda pero ella pide que le llamemos así.

"Viviendo un sueño pava, aun no creo que me hayan dejado entrar con mi culazo sexy"

A eso aparece el chico raro, gritando mi nombre.

"Beca, Becaw"

"No hagas eso"

"Me engañan mis ojos o eres una Bella de Barden?"

"No"

"Eres una chica a capella y yo soy un chico a capella y tendremos aca-niños, es inevitable"

"No eso nunca pasara, y estas muy pedo y mañana no te acordaras de nada"

"No estoy pedo tú estas borrosa" ya me resulta un poco gracioso pero sigue siendo raro.

"Te aguantas de pie? Podrías pasar un control de alcoholemia?" con eso le empujo un poco.

"Si, ves como vuelvo, te traeré una copa, tiene que beber mucho para alcanzarme" le asiento y se va.

Mientras miro como se va, noto como Chloe me agarra por la muñecas y me tira hacia ella, nuestras caras están a pocos centímetros, con solo inclinarme podría probar eso labios… espera me esta hablando…

"Estoy súper contenta de haberte conocido, y creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas" espero que mas que eso la verdad pienso para mi, mientras asiento.

"Bueno me has visto desnudas" le guiño un ojo y con eso se ríe

"Si, quería preguntarte una cosa y lo are ahora que voy un poco subidita" Me río.

"Solo un poco, Dispara"

"Antes de entrar, mas o menos a secuestrarte te escuche hablando por teléfono con alguien y como le decía te quiero" la miro y no pillo por donde va.

"Y que querías saber?"

"Es que tiene pareja o algo" OH dios, es celosa y se ve muy linda así.

"Nop, esa era mi madre, que me llamaba para preguntar como me va" noto como me sigue mirando y entiendo que no e contestado a su pregunta.

" Y no sin pareja, y tu?" se acerca mas a mi y me dice

"No, no pareja"

"Pues entonces, creo que no hará problema si hago lo que voy a hacer ahora"

Tiene una mirada confusa, hasta que cierro la distancia entre nosotros y le beso, pronto me responde al beso, es lento, suave y perfecto y nos apartamos, abro los ojos y veo que me mira con esos ojos hipnotizantes que tiene.

"Woah" es la primera que habla eso me hace ver que no la he cagado.

"Si, woah"

"Que me dices Becs, salimos de aquí?" le sonrío.

"Por supuesto, vamos"

Todo los errores son mios.

Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni Anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Este capitulo contiene escena sexuales.

Capitulo 5

"Mi habitación o la tuya?" ella me mira, parece como si lo estuviera pensando, mierda se habrá arrepentido. Creo que noto mi infusión, pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrae hacia ella, yo instintivamente pongo mi mano en su cintura, esta a punto de besarme.

"La tuya" y cierra la brecha que hay entre nosotros, este beso es mas casto, pronto siento como pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar que se lo concedo enseguida, cuando nuestra lenguas se tocan siento un cosquilleo y noto como se me queda piel de gallina, empezamos una batalla que gana ella mientras su lengua explora cada rincón de mi boca, suelto un gemido, con eso noto como el beso va desacelerando y nos separamos, unimos nuestras frentes, abro los ojos para enfrentarme a ella, tiene una linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro…

"Porque mi habitación?... se te olvida que mi compañera es Kimmy Jin?, que por cierto no le gusto ya que me llama la chica blanca" al decirlo se le escapa un risa, a la que con gusto me uno.

"Porque tu compañera es mejor que la mía"

"Quien es tu compañera?" Le pregunto aun que estoy segura de la respuesta.

"Aubrey, y a su lado Kimmy Jin es un ángel" Asiento para que vea que estoy de acuerdo. "Además cuando fui "a tu secuestro" Kimmy Jin me dijo que pasaría la noche fuera" me río por lo de secuestro entre comillas…

"Así que tenemos la habitación libre" pregunto.

"Ummmh" le picoteo los labios y me aparto.

" Entonces a que estamos esperando, vamos?"

"Yay..." con eso soltamos una carcajada y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y me hago un lado para que ella pueda pasar… la caballerosidad lo primero, entro detrás de ella y cierro la puerta, lo primero que noto es como me empuja contra la puerta y me besa apasionadamente, dios esto se esta convierto en mi cosa favorita por hacer, pronto cambio nuestro sitios y la empujo contra la puerta, ella pone las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y noto como su centro muele contra mi entre pierna, suelto un gemido y mientras nuestras lenguas siguen batallando por el dominio, la llevo hacia mi cama, cuando mis rodilla chocan contra mi cama, me separo de ella pero ella vuelve a besarme y a tirarme hacia abajo con ella , caemos en la cama, siento como sus manos están en todas partes, hasta que se mueven debajo de mi camisa, acaricia mis abs, y va subiendo aprieta uno de mis pechos por encima de mi sujetador y vuelvo a gemir, con eso me quita la camisa, noto con ella se queda mirando mi pechos y es mi oportunidad ya que ella esta completamente vestida, ataco su cuello, muerdo y luego paso la lengua para aliviar el dolor, con eso gano un gemido de ella, y estoy segura que le dejare marca, pero no me importa estoy mas que dispuesta a que todo el mundo sepa que he sido yo, mientras sigo mordisqueando y lamiendo su cuello, mi manos van al dobladillo de su camisa, directamente se la quito, lleva un sujetador de encaje azul, decido que paso de bromas y meto mi mano por detrás de ella, y el quito el sujetador a la primera, que puedo decir tengo manos expertas, apoyo mis manos en la cama, una a cada lado de su cabeza y me deleito con la bella imagen delante de mi, me muerdo el labio inferior y cuando voy dispuesta a atacar, ella me para, con eso la miro y lleva un pequeño puchero. Que linda es.

"Estoy en inferioridad"

Con eso su mano va a mi espalda y me quita el sujetado, su mano va desde mi clavícula hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones vaqueros. "Los quiero fuera".

Me separo de ella me quito mis vaqueros en un movimiento rápido, cuando la miro veo que no solo se han ido sus vaqueros, su ropa interior ha ido con ellos… mis ojos recoge cada parte de su cuerpo, noto como mi pequeño amigo se anima, mas de lo que ya estaba, dios esta mujer va ser mi muerte, ella se incorpora, me coge del cuello y me tumba encima de ella, me da un beso en los labios, otro en mi mandíbula, y pasa a mi cuello, suelto un gemido ya que a encontrado mi punto de pulso y noto como me lo muerde y luego pasa la lengua, eso dejara marca. Con eso muelo mi polla contra su centro, directamente noto que esta muy mojada, ella suelta un gemido, "Ohhhh" sigo haciendo eso un rato mas pero paro antes de que nos vayamos de esa manera, beso su cuello y voy bajando paso a sus pechos, lamo su pezón y le doy un leve mordisco y vuelvo a lamerlo hago eso un par de veces y paso al otro pezón y hago lo mismo, mientras tanto Chloe solo gime y muele contra mi, decido que he tenido suficiente y voy bajando, lamo todo el camino hasta llegar a su centro, agarro sus muslo, y me posiciono delante de su coño, noto que es muy mojada, aspiro y su olor me vuelve loca, me muero por probarle así que lo hago, paso mi lengua y suelto un gemido ante el dulce sabor, estos es mi cosa favorita ahora, Chloe Beale es cosa favorita. Sigo lamiendo, de arriba debajo de abajo arriba, mordisqueo su clítoris y luego lo lamo. Ella no para de gemir y retorcerse. "Siii, Oh dios" decido que a tenido suficiente y introduzco mi lengua dentro, intento llegar lo mas hondo que puedo mientras mi nariz toca su clítoris, eso hace que Chloe suelte un gemido gutural. "AHHHH" empujo mi lengua dentro y afuera, quiero que venga de esta manera, quiero probar todo lo que salga de ella, con mi pulgar presiono su clítoris mientras sigo empujando mi lengua, noto como sus paredes se contraen, esta cerca, meto mi lengua y la muevo dentro intentando llegar a cada rincón de su delicioso coño.

"Dios Beca, no pares sigue" "AHH DIOS SIIII!" "Ahhh"

No pienso parar, así que sigo a lo mío…

"Beca, me voy, estoy tan cerca" presiono su clítoris mas fuerte mientras saco y vuelvo a meter mi lengua eso fue suficiente por que noto como mi lengua es absorbida por sus paredes.

"OOOOH DIOS" "BECAAAAA" siento como libera un liquido caliente y voy lamiendo todo lo que me esta dando, ayudándola a montar su orgasmo, cuando siento que ya no puede mas, le doy un leve beso a su clítoris y me incorporo a su lado, tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es entre cortada.

"WOAH, solo necesito un minuto" me río y ella suelta un leve sonrisa y respondo que se tome el tiempo que necesite.

"Ese fue el orgasmo mas intenso que he tenido en mi vida"

"Me alegro que haya podido dártelo" con eso sube encima mía y me da un casto beso, suelta un gemido en mi baca cuando se prueba a si misma.

"Tu turno" eso fue suficiente para mi, le doy la vuelta y vuelvo a ponerme encima de ella. Si me gusta mucho dominar.

"Estas segura?"

"Beca noto como tu polla presiona, contra mi y se que estas a punto de estallar, así que si estoy segura, te quiero dentro de mi" le doy un beso y me quito los boxeadores revelando mi polla de 9 pulgadas, la verdad es que cuando estoy así completamente dura es muy grande. Noto como Chloe la mira. Tendrá dudas.

"Chlo si no quieres no hay problemas"

"Que?, por supuesto que quiero es solo que nunca había tenido una tan grande, te vi en la ducha pero supongo que no esta del todo dura".

Suelto un suspiro por un momento pensé que no querría, me agacho y le doy un beso, me muevo hacia mi cajón para coger un condón, voy a abrirlo pero me dice que no hace falta que se esta tomando las píldoras, me muevo a su oído.

"Segura?, no tengo ningún problema en ponérmelo"

"Si segura"

"Cuando estés preparada"

"Ya"

Con ayuda de mi mano me alineo a su entrada, esta lo suficiente húmeda así que introduzco hasta la mitad. Con eso las dos soltamos un gemido. Por fin estoy dentro de Chloe es lo que llevo deseando desde que la vi en la ducha en todo su esplendor. Termino de meterme en su interior, hasta la empuñadura, me quedo quieta para que se acostumbre a mi tamaño, noto que se relaja y empiezo a moverme despacio, poco a poco salgo y me vuelvo a introducir, repito esto un par de veces mas .

"Beca mas rápido" sus deseos son ordenes, empiezo con mis embestidas mas rápidas y mas profundas.

"Dios Chloe estas tan apretada, se siente tan bien"

"Si beca, si, sigue mas rápido" voy mas rápido y saco mi polla hasta la cabeza y la vuelvo a meter rápidamente hasta el fondo, seguimos gimiendo y jadeando.

"Dios, Chloe me voy" "Beca, si yo también, sigue no pares" no pararía por nada el mundo, noto como sus paredes me chupan hacia dentro y casi no puedo empujar mas, meto mi mano entre nosotras y le presiono su clítoris eso debió de ser suficiente.

"DIOS, BECAAA ME VOY" "Ven por mi, bebe" le digo al oído "AHHH, BECAAA"

Noto como me aprieta mas fuerte en su interior y con se corre alrededor de mi polla, eso fue suficiente para mi con una ultima embestida me corro en su interior.

"AHHH, CHLOEEE SIIII" me derrumbo encima de ella, eso fue alucinante, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Estamos jadeando e intentamos volver nuestras respiraciones a la normalidad. Voy a salir de ella pero cruzas sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

"No, quédate dentro" "OK, eso fue increíble" "Si lo fue, estarás mañana cuando me despierte?" siento su vulnerabilidad y respondo.

"Si, siempre"

Con eso nos relajamos y nos abrazamos. Después de un rato siento como se relaja, levanto la cabeza del hueco de su cuello y veo que se quedo dormida, salgo de su interior y me posiciono a su lado, nos cubro con la sabana, ella se acurruca a mi lado y pone la cabeza encima de mis pechos, le doy un beso en la sien. "Eres perfecta para mi Chloe Beale" esta noche a sido increíble, cierro los ojos y me quedo profundamente dormida.

Esta es mi primera, escena de sexo he hecho así que espero que lo tengan en cuenta y que les haya gustado.

Gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Se que en la historia me he centrado mas en Beca pero aquí va un poco de Chloe.

Capitulo de relleno…

Capítulo 6

Me despierto con la luz de sol, que se filtra por la cortina, abro lentamente mis ojos, me sobresalto un poco por que no estoy en mi habitación pero luego miro a mi lado y recuerdo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Pase la noche junto a Beca, fue increíble, me encanto. Se ve tan tranquila mientras duerme y muy sexy con todo el pelo desordenado. Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, ni se inmuta. Me pregunto que hora será. Me levanto de la cama y busco mi móvil en mi vaquero.

"Oh dios mío" grito al ver la hora que es. Con eso Beca se sobresalta y se levanta de golpe.

"Que a pasado?" me pregunta, se ve tan mona.

"Beca son las 10" ella me mira como si estuviera loca.

"Chlo tu lo has dicho son las 10, quiero seguir durmiendo" supongo que ella no se acuerda.

"Beca el ensayo de las bellas empezó hace 30 min. Y tengo con 4 llamadas perdidas de Aubrey y unos mensaje que no me atrevo ni abrir"

"Vale, nos vestimos primero" Con eso me mira de arriba abajo comiéndome con la mirada. "Y luego le digo a Aubrey que es culpa mía" Que?... esta loca! Pienso.

"Esta loca? Si le dices eso, sabrá que pasamos la noche juntas" noto como su mirada cae, como si estuviera triste o vaya es por lo que he dicho.

"Beca, se lo que estas pensado no me avergüenzo de ti, ni nada o no quiero que nadie sepa que estamos juntas es solo que nos conocemos desde hace pocos días y ni siquiera hemos hablado de esto" señalo entre nosotras "Haci que cuando tengamos todo hablado y definido. Me encantaría decirle a los demás" veo como su rostro cambia.

"OK, entonces te viste y te vas ya" la miro fijamente "Para que no vean que llegamos juntas. Mientras tanto yo me doy una ducha y luego voy a por un café y aparezco" lo pienso un tiempo, me encantaría compartir una ducha con ella pero no puedo.

"Vale, pero solo si me prometes que nos veremos después?"

"Trato echo" dice y me sonríe. Empiezo a vestirme, siento su mirada sobre mi mientras lo hago, cuando termino de vestirme me arreglo un poco el pelo. Me acerco a ella y voy a darle un beso, era para ser rápido. Pero pronto siento su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, y con gusto se lo concedo, dios adoro besarla, se siente también, con eso nos separamos le sonrío y me dirijo a la puerta, antes de irme me doy la vuelta y le lanzo un beso, hace como que lo atrapa y se lleva la mano al corazón, que tonta es… con eso me voy.

Mientras voy por mi camino a toda prisa decido leer los mensajes de Aubrey.

"9:00am de Aubrey: Chloe donde estas metida? Fui a tu cuarto y no estabas."

"9:15am de Aubrey: Chloe, estoy de camino al auditorio, tienes 5 min. Para estar allí."

"9:23am de Aubrey: Chloe mas te vale estar muerta llegas tarde."

"9:47am de Aubrey: Que sepas que si no estas muerta, te matare yo."

Mierda, Aubrey me matara, pero definitivamente habrá valido la pena.

Llego al auditorio a las 10:20 casi una hora de retraso, y por la mirada de Aubrey no esta contenta aun que eso ya lo sabia, todas las chicas menos Beca y Cory, llegara tarde también.

Me acerco a Aubrey y le pido perdón por el retraso, ella me dice que luego hablaremos y se da cuenta que llevo la misma ropa de ayer. Con eso se dirige a las otras chicas presentándome como co-capitana, unos minutos después Beca entra por la puerta nos miramos unas a otras y luego se centra en Aubrey.

"Siento, llegar tarde, esto de madrugar no es lo mío" con eso Aubrey habla.

"Que no se vuelva a repetir, lo dejo ir porque es el primer día y porque no eres la única que a llegado tarde" eso va por mi, entonces ella sigue hablando.

"Como podéis ver Cory no esta aquí, anoche se enrolló con una Treble y la he invitado a dejarnos" Con eso Beca salta.

"El juramento iba en serio" Aubrey le da una mirada de muerte.

"Mas que desafinar" Con eso Beca se calla. Y Aubrey continúa. "Podéis tiraros a quien queráis menos a un Treble" con eso ahora habla Stacie.

"No va a ser fácil, es un cazador" lo dice señalando a su entrepierna.

"Con eso Beca salta otra vez y tiene una cara bastante cómica.

"Lo llamas en masculinos?" y Stacie asiente. Y con eso Aubrey vuelve a hablar.

"Stacie, Los Trebles no nos respetan y si dejamos que nos penetren les entregamos nuestro poder" Lo dice así sin filtros, Amy la gorda salta.

"Eso no justifica usar el verbo penetrar" Aubrey pasa totalmente.

"Bien hay alguien mas que tenga algo que confesar" lo dice mirando a Marilu que no se atreve a mirarla.

"Fue un accidente"

"Entrega tu pañuelo y vete" le indica que se levante "llévate la silla" con eso Marilu se va llorando. Beca tiene una cara de asombro en su cara.

"Eso era necesario?"

"Esto es la guerra Beca y mi trabajo es asegurarme que mis soldados, sean capases, de prepara tres canciones buenísimas, perfectamente coreografiadas. Solo quedan cuatro meses para los regionales así que si no te gusta como dirijo las bellas deberías…" con eso Aubrey casi vomita pero se aguanta. Con eso me acerco a consolarla y Beca me da una mirada. Lily pregunta que paso el año pasado y después de explicárselo las chicas ven los videos de Aubrey vomitando el año pasado.

Aubrey esta harta y explica cuando entrenaremos y que tenemos que estar disponible siempre y que hagamos aerobic, beca salta protestando por todo el ejercicio que tenemos que hacer, no se porque se queja se que tiene abs, eso significa que esta en forma. Amy la gorda dice que pasara del aerobic. Aubrey pasa de ella y les indica las canciones que cantaremos. Beca como no se queja y dice que no hay nada de este siglo, pienso que de verdad le gusta putear a Aubrey, que le explica que es porque conservamos la tradición con eso nos enseña la pizarra en la que aparece nuestro objetivos y nos ponemos a ensayar, y por lo que veo tenemos un trabajo largo por delante esto se les da fatal. Me fijo que Beca no sabe hacer un movimiento y me pongo detrás de ella para ayudar y me dice que ya lo tiene, con eso me aparto, seguimos un rato mas hasta que Aubrey dice que lo dejemos por hoy, por fin porque necesito una ducha…

Antes de irnos como no Beca salta.

"Oye Aubrey estamos aprendiendo la misma coreografía de ese video" Aubrey pasa de ella totalmente y Beca se ríe. Nos dice que tenemos una actuación la semana que viene, pide que unamos nuestras manos al centro y que a las de tres cantemos, no sale súper mal, con eso Aubrey despide a las chicas, pero antes se dirige a Beca, que querrá…

"Beca, una cosita?" Beca se acerca a ella. " Que?"

"Tendrás que quitarte esas monstruosidades de tus orejas para la fiesta" porque a mi me gusta, es mas sexy.

"No te caigo bien, eh?"

"No me gusta tu actitud"

"No me conoces"

"Se que te pone la flauta de Jesse" Que por dios ni hablar, Beca y Jesse... No! Beca es mía... Espera acabo de decir mía.

"El que?" la cara de Beca es súper cómica, no puede creérselo.

"Su flauta, te pone como una moto, te vi en la reunión, te distrae."

"Te lo estas inventando y no eres mi jefa así que"

"Hiciste un juramento"

"Ese juramento te a echo perder dos chicas, tu me necesitas mas que yo a ti" con eso me mira y se va. Se que no esta contenta.

"Se te caen las bragas, cuando le ves"

"Estoy que chorreo" con eso Beca se va.

No me gusta como Aubrey la trata. Una mañana muy larga.

Con eso decido ir a ducharme y a prepararme para mis clases.

Después de las clases estoy agotada pero no quiero irme a mi habitación, así que decido ir a ver a Beca

Toco en su puerta y espero a que me abra. Ella me abre la puerta y no se ve muy contenta. Pero me indica que pase.

"Hola"

"Hey"

"Como estas?" " Estoy bien, cansada supongo y tu?"

"Cansada también día, duro"

"Beca siento lo de Aubrey, es que algunas veces ella es insoportable" me mira con una cara de incredulidad.

"Algunas veces? Mira Chlo, me pediste que me uniera a las bellas, pero esto no es para mi"

"Beca eres increíble y le caes bien a las chicas, solo tienes que aguantar a Aubrey" le suplico, no quiero que se vaya.

"Vale, Chlo, me quedo pero no aguanto Aubrey así que no se si me controlare". Con eso se sienta en su cama y me indica a que la acompañe. Me voy acercando y me pongo entre sus piernas.

"Bueno, sobre lo de ayer, vamos a hablar de eso?" la miro y asiente.

"Si por supuesto, yo... Mira Chlo no hago esto con cualquiera... Yo… me gustas Chloe mucho" me mira esperando una respuesta.

"Tu también, me gustas mucho Beca" le sonrío y la beso.

" Así que esto es solo entre nosotras, exclusivo?" "Si, exclusivo" "Bien, perfecto"

Nos acostamos en su cama, hablando de todo y de nada.

"Beca, como es tu nombre entero?" Siento que resopla.

"Beca Michelle Robbins Torres" OH dios mío sabia que me sonaba.

"Eres hija de Arizona Robbins y Callie Torres?" la miro y asiente.

"Beca, tus madres son mis ídolos, son increíbles" "Si tu lo dices"

"Que pasa Beca?"

"Es que cuando digo a las personas quien soy todos reaccionan como tu o solo quieren que hablen de ellas, o aprovecharse de mi por el dinero, muchos de mis amigos al final terminaron por no serlo y eso es una mierda, así que decidí enserarme en mi caparazón como dice mi madre y centrarme en la música" como alguien puede aprovecharse de ella de esa manera.

"Beca, tranquila yo no soy así, adoro a tus madres pero solo por el ámbito medico, porque quiero ser doctora, pero nada mas, tu me gusta por como eres, todo tu y solo tu" le digo mirándole a los ojos, ella me sonríe y me besa.

"Si es así, estaré encantada de presentártelas"

"Me encantaría" con eso nos acurrucamos juntas y caemos dormidas.

Todos los errores, son míos.

Gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Este capitulo contiene escena sexuales. Si no te gusta no leas.

Capitulo 7

POV BECA

Ha pasado una semana, desde que estoy con Chloe, aun que no hayamos especificado o etiquetado nuestra relación… siento como si fuera mi novia y todo entre nosotras ha sido mas que perfecto.

Estoy nerviosa hoy será nuestra primera actuación como Bellas, espero que nos salga bien, a pesar de que piense que es un muermo total, pero le he prometido a Chloe que are mi mejor esfuerzo para aguantar a Aubrey.

Me reúno con las chicas en la casa donde se celebra la fiesta.

Como era de esperar nos salio mal las actuaciones y Aubrey no esta contenta, he notado desde ayer que Chloe, estaba mas apagada pero me dijo que no es nada, creo que Aubrey también se a dado cuenta y se lo esta recriminando y me da igual quien sea pero nadie le habla asi a mi novia... Que técnicamente no lo es pero pronto lo será… asi que decido intervenir.

"Oye Aubrey es solo una estupida actuación, déjala" Con eso me da una mirada de muerte.

"Aca-perdona, estas de broma Beca no es solo una estupida actuación es importante para prepararnos y os quiero a todas al máximo y Chloe no lo esta"

"Dale un respiro la pobre ya tiene suficiente con ser pelirroja" dice Amy la gorda, suelto una risita por que tiene gracia.

Nos quedamos en silencio y Aubrey mira a Chloe esperando respuesta.

"Tengo nódulos" Alguna de las chicas se sorprende principalmente Aubrey, pero que coño son nódulos…

"Que es eso?" le pregunto. Aubrey me contesta me explica que afecta a sus cuerdas vocales y me parece increíble que siga cantando si esta en el dolor.

"Y no te duele? Por que sigues cantando?" pregunto.

"Porque me encanta hacerlo" sigo pensado que nos es excusa suficiente.

"Es igual que cuando mi ginecóloga me dijo que nada de sexo en 6 semanas y lo hice igualmente" dice Stacie, dios en serio, me sorprende que no tenga nada.

"Pues debería hacerle caso a tu doctora" Amy la gorda le responde.

Chloe suelta un discurso hablando sobre los dichosos nódulos que me da a ver que seguirá cantando.

"Bueno por los menos no es erpes… o es que también tienes eso?" No se porque miro a Chloe directamente en busca de una respuesta y nos mira y niega con la cabeza.

Todas nos despedimos le deseamos lo mejor a Chloe y que nos veremos mañana en los ensayos, me gustaría quedarme con ella para consolarla pero tengo que ir a la emisora.

Como, no toca apilar CDs, Jesse y yo estamos colocando los vinilos, cuando lo miro y me doy cuenta de que los esta poniendo en frente de su cara a ver si me hace gracia que la tiene un poco, Luke nos interrumpe y le pide a Jesse que vaya a por una hamburguesa, Jesse le dice que no debería comer tanta que no tendrá 22 años siempre, Luke enseña sus abs, y dice que se ve bien y yo también lo hago.

Le doy a Luke una nueva mezcla y me dice que le pondrá con las otras, nota como cambio de ánimo.

"Oye Becky, se que quieres que la ponga, pero hay otros que también, no puedo poner la de todos pero me asegurare de que en algún momento se escuchen las tuyas, vale?" Me dice y me da un leve puñetazo en los hombros. Me río y asiento.

" Por ciento Becky que te traes con Chloe?"

"Es Beca, Luke y a que te refieres?"

"Lo se pero me gusta Becky, solo te pregunto porque os en visto juntas por la UNI"

"Somos amigas, estamos en un mismo grupo"

"Venga…" me mira en busca de respuesta.

"Tenemos algo vale, contento" se ríe a carcajadas.

"Si, como es el sexo?"

"No estamos hablando de esto, asi que adiós"

"Becky?" con eso, me voy.

Llamo a Chloe, para saber si se viene a mi habitación y si nos pillo algo de comida pero no me contesta, asi que decido sentarme en el césped. Cualquier sitio es mejor que en mi habitación a solas con Kimmy Jin, siento que algún día me matara mientras duermo.

Haci que me siento me pongo a mezcla, hasta que Jesse aparece.

"Hola, bicho raro" que irónico. " Por mucho que me encante apilar CDs contigo podríamos hacer otras cosas que no haga que queramos suicidarnos, como por ejemplo ver películas" Odio las películas, me dice que quiere hacer música para las banda sonoras de las películas, que es bastante guay, similar a lo que quiero hacer… decido bromear un poco con el.

"Si, tu novia estará loquita por ti" "Yo no tengo novia" me dice, y no me sorprendo.

" Que? Pero si tienes zumos y el DVD de Rocky" nos reímos y me pregunta.

" Cual quieres ver primero?" "Hagamos otra cosa" " Que te pasa, no te gustan las películas?" me río.

"Se puede saber que te pasa, que no te guste el cine es como si no te gustaran los cachorritos" "No están mal pero me aburro y nunca llego al final" con eso se sorprende.

"Los finales son la mejor parte"

"Son predecibles como chico conoce a chica, el niño que ve muertos o que Darth Vader sea el padre de Luke"

"Vale as descubierto los secretos cinematográficos"

"Vader en holandés significa padre, literalmente seria Darth Padre"

"Así que sabes holandés, ahora se porque eres tan aburrida, vale necesitas educación cinematográfica. Un maratón de cine y yo te lo voy a dar" le miro.

"Ummh no, va a ser que no..."

Esta a punto de decirme algo como Chloe nos interrumpe y se sienta a mi lado. Nos dice hola y le contestamos, nos pregunta sobre que estábamos hablando y le digo que nada en especial, caemos en un incomodo silencio, yo mientras tanto miro a mi alrededor, espero a que alguien hable... Hasta que Jesse nos dice que tiene que irse y que ya me vera con eso asiento y el se va. Chloe me mira y habla.

"De que hablabais?"

"De películas"

"Pero tu odias las películas"

"Exacto… Oye Chlo, se que estas desanimada y eso con todo lo de los nodos así que te parece bien si salimos esta noche en plan cita" Seria nuestra primera cita, asi que espero que me diga que si.

"Me encantaría, pero hoy tenemos el Riff-off" la miro y le pregunto.

"El que?"

Ella pasa los próximos 15min explicándome lo que es. Me dice que tiene que prepararse me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Decido que también me iré a preparar.

Unas horas después nos reunimos en la piscina, nos explican las reglas.

La primera categoría es Chicas de los 80s, todos seguimos en la batalla menos las notas colgadas. La siguiente categoría es canciones sobre sexo, CR salta primero, luego uno de Los Trebles, luego Stacie continua hasta que le corta Jesse mientras canta me señala y le envío un beso. Veo que las chicas se quedan sin ideas... Salgo corriendo hasta ponerme en frente de Jesse y empiezo a rapear…

It's going down, fade the Blackstreet  
The homies got RB collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up

Tell me who could stop when  
Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving the flavor with the homies  
Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers

Noto como todo el mundo esta sorprendida y decido continuar…

Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them open up all over town

Por fin Amy la gorda se une a mí y con eso las otras chicas…

Strictly biz she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound

Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day true player way  
I can't get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it,  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby,  
(Heyo,heyo,heyo,heyo)

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Babe

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
We out!

Terminamos y le vacilo a Jesse mientras me aplaude…

Al final perdimos por una regla estupida, con eso Aubrey no estaba contenta y dijo que reflexionáramos sobre nuestro error, yo creo que lo hicimos bastante bien la verdad.

Cuando todos nos estamos yendo veo como Chloe se acerca a mí, pero antes de que ella llegue Jesse lo hace primero.

"Oye podríamos, ir a hablar o ver el final de una película" me río de su sugerencia y no se que contestar, tengo que admitir que me cae bien a pesar de que sea rarillo pero quiero pasar tiempo con Chloe.

"Quizás otro día, estoy un poco cansada y eso" veo que su humor recae y asiente.

"Vale ya nos veremos" "OK" Cuando el se va, Chloe se acerca y me susurra al oído.

"Nos vemos en tu habitación?" con eso me lame la oreja y se aleja. Rápidamente me despido de todos, me dirijo a la cafetería para pillarnos unas hamburguesa y unos refresco se que tendremos hambre después de la diversión.

Cuando llego a mi habitación nada mas entrar, Chloe me empuja contra la puerta, todavía no se como Kimmy Jin la deja entrar aquí. Me da un casto beso en los labios y invade mi boca con su lengua, se me escapa un gemido… se aparta y me dice al oído.

"Me pusiste muy cachonda mientras te oía rapear" Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y va bajando despacio por mi cuerpo sin romper el contacto visual, llega al botón de mis vaqueros y me los descomprime y los baja, lo único que puedo hacer es tragar duro…

Tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y empieza a masajear mi polla através de mis boxeadores, haciendo que mi polla endurezca del todo, se muerde el labio y me baja los boxeadores hasta los tobillos.

Me coge la polla con la mano y empieza a mover su mano arriba y abajo desde la cabeza hasta el eje, dios se siente también "No pares Chlo" con eso la bolsa de comida que llevaba en la mano se cae al suelo…

"Tranquila Becs, no pienso hacerlo"

Chloe sigue moviendo su mano arriba y abajo hasta que acerca su boca a la punta y la chupa, siento un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco va introduciendo el resto de mi polla en su boca, la visión que tengo desde arriba es increíble…

Intenta metérsela toda pero no puedo, siento como su garganta se contrae alrededor y empieza a moverse, me aguanto las ganas de cogerle de los pelos y empujarla hasta el fondo, siento que podría hacerle daño, así que respiro hondo y disfruto de lo que me esta haciendo.

"Dios, Chlo lo haces genial nena, sigue" sigo gimiendo y noto como me acerco creo que ella también lo sabe porque empieza a ir mas rápido y lo acompaña con la mano ya que no le cabe todo. Siento como me acerca, hasta que ella se la saca del todo y luego rápidamente se la vuelve a meter en la boca lo mas profundo que puede eso a fue suficiente para que me corra dentro de su boca "Dios siiii, Chlo, Ahhh"

Sorprendentemente ella se lo traga todo, eso es algo que verdaderamente me pone… con eso se levanta y me da un beso en los labios y se separa…

" Te a gustado?" me pregunta, abro mis ojos y le contesto.

"Mas que gustar me a encantado, eres increíble" nos reímos y le doy un beso, es lánguido y lento, introduzco mi lengua en su boca, noto un sabor distinto que supongo que es mío. Siento que estoy totalmente dura otra vez. Que puedo decir Chloe Beale me pone y mucho.

"Beca, te quiero dentro ya, quiero sentirte, si bromas!"

Veo que va en serio así que nos doy la vuelta y la empotro contra la puerta le bajo los vaqueros junto va su ropa interior, le levanto una pierna indicándole que se enganche a mi cintura, mi polla hace contacto con su centro y la verdad es que esta empapada.

"Sin Bromas" con eso la penetro directamente, se queda sin aliento y dejo que se acostumbre y empiezo moverme, saliendo y entrando en ella. Me encanta estar dentro de ella es tan perfecto.

POV CHLOE

Follar con Beca es lo mejor, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, nadie nunca consiguió hacerme sentir lo que ella hace, no tengo forma de explicarlo, pero me vuelve loca y me encanta tenerla dentro de mi, es tan sexy y tan grande. Pero hoy no estoy para bromas quiero venir y quiero hacerlo ya.

"Nena, mas rápido" le suplico y ella obedece y empieza a ir mas rápido, sale hasta la punta y luego vuelve a entrar con estocada rápida, esto es magnifico, seguimos gimiendo por un tiempo hasta que siento que estoy a punto de acabar, siento como mi coño absorbe su polla lo mas dentro posible de mi, ella lo siente y lleva su mano hasta mi clítoris.

"Dios beca sigue, voy a venir" "Si nena ven por mi" me dice al oído "vamos a corrernos juntos"

Oh dios mi eso fue suficiente por que noto como me librero alrededor de su polla y siento como ella suelta su carga justo después.

"Ahhh si Becs siii" "Clhoe, nena ahhh" ella sigue moviéndose para montar nuestros orgasmos.

"Ahh, eres la mejor bebé" le digo, siento como se separa de mi pero la abrazo mas fuerte, no se porque pero siempre que terminamos de hacerlo me gusta que ella siga dentro un rato mas, supongo que eso nos une un poco mas. Ella me lo concede y me abraza también, nos quedamos así hasta noto como mi estomago gruñe, supongo que es normal no como nada desde el desayuno… soltamos una carcajada y nos miramos.

"Lo siento, es que Tego un poco de hambre"

"Que suerte la mía porque he traído unas hamburguesas"

Me parece súper lindo que ella haya pensado en mi, le doy un beso y con eso sale de mi interior, suelto un gemido por la perdida y me ayuda a ponerme de pie poco a poco, después de eso nos ponemos nuestras ropas interior y me pregunta si quiero unos pijamas le digo que si y nos cambiamos, nos sentamos en su cama mientras comemos nuestras hamburguesa, es increíble pero se acordó que no me gustan los pepinillos, es tan linda, detrás de toda es fachada de chica dura y alternativa, caemos en una conversación tranquila, hasta que noto que esta pensando en algo pero no se atreve a decirlo.

"Beca sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, no?" le doy una mirada tranquilizadora y me dice.

"Bueno, lo primero es que quiero que vayamos a una cita, te parece bien mañana, es sábado y salgo ha las 5 de la emisora y tendríamos tiempo suficiente?"

" Vale por mi perfecto y lo segundo?"

"Lo segundo es que el domingo es el cumple de Sophia ósea mi hermana y mis madres me quieren allí, así que seria perfecto para que las conozcas y también conocerías a otros médicos ya que todos se consideran, nuestro tíos, incluso viene desde Seattle y desde Los Ángeles" ella me dice y no contesto así que ella continua.

"También entiendo que no quieras ir ya que es muy pronto, así que no habría ningún problema" esta nerviosa.

"Becs tranquila me encantaría ir y conocer a tu familia y tus tíos, seria fantástico"

"Si? Lo dices en serio?"

"Si, pero con una condición?"

"Lo que tu quieras Beale"

"Cuando volvamos se lo decimos a Las Bellas lo nuestro" ella me sonríe.

"Perfecto, por mi bien" me alegro de que este de acuerdo porque uno estoy harta de tomar distancias mientras hay gente con nosotros y Aubrey esta empezando a preguntarse donde paso la mayoría de mis noches.

Nos acostamos y ella empieza a contarme cosas sobre su hermana y rato después veo que se quedo dormida.

"Te quiero Becs… Y no sabes como me alegro, de haberme intrometido en tu ducha esa noche"

Le doy un beso en los labios y me acurruco con ella y pronto caigo en los brazos de Morfeo también.

Todos los errores son míos.

Próximo capitulo la cita y la fiesta de Sophia. (En las que aparecen personajes de Anatomía de Grey como ya imaginareis.)

Gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni Anatomía de Grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Capitulo 8

POV BECA

Entro en mi casa deseando que no haya, nadie porque solo quiero coger mi coche y salir lo antes posible. Toby y Spike me reciben a mi llegada saltando de alegría, ya que es un tiempo desde que nos hemos visto, me agacho para jugar con ellos… Toby es un labrador que mis madres le regalaron a Sophia y Spike es un _husky siberiano_ que mis madres me regalón hace 5 años. Juego un rato más con ellos y me dirijo a mi habitación, necesito un poco de dinero extra por si acaso para la cita que tengo preparada. Voy a mi mesita de noche para coger el dinero. Compruebo mi habitación por si acaso y bajo al garaje, lo tenemos subterráneo ya entre mis madres y yo tenemos un total 7 coches y 3 motos, cuando entro noto que falta el Porsche Cayenne que mis madres utilizan normalmente pero también falta el Range Rover de mi madre me resulta raro, supongo que tuvo que hacer alguna cosa. Sigo a lo mío y cojo las llaves y noto como la plataforma que sube el coche arriba esta subiendo… mierda eso significa que alguien esta llegando. Espero y después de 5 min. Veo como baja el Range Rover de mi madre, ella lo aparca y se sorprende al verme.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Venir a por mi coche, llevo a Chloe a una cita hoy así que tenia que venir a por el y tu como es que estas aquí?"

"Tu madre me pidió que fuera a por la tarta de tu hermana, así que una cita eh"

"Si"

"Vamos arriba a tomar algo y me cuentas" asiento y la sigo. Entramos en la cocina y coge dos cervezas, me da una y nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina.

"Así que cuéntame sobre, Chloe porque según le as dicho a tu madre piensas traerla a la fiesta y eso significa enfrentarse a todos. Te gusta de verdad, no?"

"Si, me gusta mucho no llevamos ni dos semanas, pero tu siempre me has dicho que cuando lo sabes, lo sabes… con ella todo es perfecto quiero pasar cada segundo con ella y le gusto mama tal y como soy, así que si quiero presentárosla a todos y a ver si después de eso sigue queriendo estar conmigo, porque estar conmigo hay que aceptar a mi familia al completo."

"Me alegro que lo tengas tan claro"

"Pienso pedirle que sea mi novia hoy en la cita"

"Pues suerte y lárgate de mi casa" me río a carcajadas, me encanta tener momentos con mi madre…

"Sabes que sigue siendo mi casa, no?"

"Quien la compro tu o yo?"

"Eso es un golpe bajo, mama" con eso, bajo al garaje a por mi coche

Después de eso mi día fue bastante normal, fui a la emisora, tuve que aguantar a Jesse y algunas bromas de Luke pero Jesse se ve que no pillo nada y ahora estoy esperando a Chloe enfrente de su piso, si digo que no estoy nerviosa estaría mintiendo la verdad es que quiero que todo sea perfecto. Estoy en mi mundo cuando noto que alguien toca mi hombro, me giro y hay esta ella súper sonriente. La verdad es que es perfecta lleva una blusa de color azul oscuro que hacen contraste con su pelo rojo lacio, también lleva una falda que le llega justo por encima de las rodilla y lo completa con unos tacones negros.

"Esta preciosa, Chlo" con eso sonríe aun mas si es posible.

"Tu también estas muy guapa" "Gracias" llevo unos vaqueros pitillos con una blusa negra sin mangas y unos tacones negros.

"Así que, preparada" ella asiente. Nos dirigimos hasta mi coche.

"Wow, Beca este es tu coche?" Asiento "Es increíble y muy guapo" tengo un Chevrolet Camaro SS de 2015 es negro con franjas blancas y me encanta.

"Me alegro que te guste" con eso le abro la puerta del pasajero, ella entra y corro hacia mi lado, mientras vamos de camino no para de preguntarme que a donde nos dirigimos y le digo que es un sorpresa. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar le digo que se tiene que vendar los ojos…

"Esta es la parte donde me matas?"

"Es muy gracioso que me digas eso Beale, dado que as irrumpido en mi ducha, me has puesto un saco en la cabeza y no respetas mis espacio personal"

"Touché" me saca la lengua y se venda los ojos, después de eso aparco el coche y voy hasta su lado, le abro la puerta y le ayudo a salir…

"Preparada?" Asiente "Si" le saco las vendas y veo que se sorprende un poco.

"Beca, esto es increíble, pero como?"

"Bueno recuerdo que me dijiste que venias aquí con tu familia cada fin de semana y hable con mi madre y ella es una romántica y me ayudo un poco, tenemos permiso para estar aquí 3 horas así que hay que disfrutar".

POV CHLOE

Aun no me lo creo estamos en el autocine, solía venir aquí cuando era pequeña, todos los fines de semanas pero ahora esta cerrado y solo lo abren en verano y ella, no se como pero a conseguido que estemos aquí y lo mas importante, no le gustan las películas.

"Beca, esto es increíble y no tengo ni idea, como los has hecho. Pero a ti no te gustan las películas"

"Lose, pero tu me gusta y para mi eso es suficiente" con eso me da un beso, nuestro primer beso desde esta mañana, es lento y dulce, pronto nos separamos. Nos miramos una a la otra.

"Por cierto que película estamos viendo?"

"Eso es una sorpresa, siente en el capo, ponte cómoda" con eso se va al maletero y saca un cesta de picnic, la pone en el centro y se sienta conmigo en el capo, saca su móvil y manda un mensaje.

"Bien, en la cesta tenemos sándwiches de mermelada con crema de cacaute, que son tus preferidos, cupcakes por su puesto de terciopelo rojo tus favoritas también y licor de cereza"

"Vaya Becs, esto es perfecto no creo que se pueda mejorar" "Bueno espero que si" con eso en la pantalla se empieza a jugar Grease…

"Me equivocaba, esto lo mejora" "Me alegro de que te guste bebe" es la primera vez que me lo dice cuando llevamos ropa de por medio y me encanta, me acerco y le beso la mejilla, cojo un sándwiches y empiezo a ver la película.

POV BECA

Todo me a salido a pedir de boca, la película esta llegando a su final y Chloe ni siquiera pestañea y me alegro de a ver echo esto, por que la cara de felicidad que lleva ahora mismo compensa cualquier esfuerzo, la película termina y le digo que tenemos que irnos, ella sonríe y me dice que vale, recogemos las cosa y no montamos en el coche, en el camino de vuelta Chloe tiene su mano es mi muslo, me alegra que siempre busque algún tipo de contacto conmigo, me desvió de nuestro camino y ella se da cuenta.

"Donde vamos?"

"Es temprano todavía y quiero enseñarte una cosa" aparco el coche y salgo, le abro la puerta y le tiendo la mano le digo que me acompañe. Caminamos unos 10 min. Hasta llegar a una especie de mirador con vistas a la ciudad, allí tenia como una manta preparada puesta en el césped, le indico que nos sentemos.

"Esto es precioso Beca, las vista son increíbles" "Si lo se, y bueno se supone que en cosa de 2 min. Habrá un especie de lluvia de estrellas, me entere el otro día en clase"

"Perfecto" miramos al cielo en espera de que empieza y cuando lo hace es precioso nunca, creí que seria como esto, desvío mi mirada a Chloe y ella es incluso mas hermosa y tiene como una mirada soñadora. Se que este es el momento, me aclaro la garganta y ella me mira.

"Chloe, tengo que decirte algo, mas bien preguntarte" me indica que continúe "Se que hemos estado muy poco tiempo juntas, pero me gustas mucho, mañana conocerás a mi familia y todo, así… Que gustaría ser mi novia?"

"Me encataría Beca, mas que nada"

"Bien, tengo algo para ti" con eso saco un collar con un corazón.

"Oh dios mío Beca es perfecto, me lo pones?" "Si, claro" se da la vuelta y se lo pongo, se gira, le queda perfecto.

"Pesa un poco y es igual que el que llevas puesto"

"Si, lo se y eso es porque es de titanium"

Sus ojos se ilumina y antes de que lo sepa nos estamos besando, mientras nos seguimos besando la tumbo en la manta y me posiciono encima de ella. Empiezo a besarle el cuello y bajo a la clavícula, le digo que se siente, lo hace y empiezo a abridle la blusa, se la quito y luego procedo a hacer los mismo con el sujetado de encaje rojo, llevo mi mano desde su clavícula y bajo a su vientre, le quito la falta y la dejo en tanga que hace juego con su sujetador. Ella hace lo mismo conmigo hasta que nos quedamos en ropa interior nada mas, vuelvo a acostarla en la manta conmigo arriba, ella empieza a besarme el cuello, la clavícula y pasa a mis pechos, se lleva un pezón a la boca y con una mano me masajea el otro, suelto un gemido y cambia su boca la otro pezón, me aparto un poco y me agacho para imitar sus acciones. Ella empieza a gemir.

"Beca, quiero que hoy me hagas el amor" eso esta mas que bien de mi parte, le quito su tanta y luego mis boxeadores, voy asta su oído.

"También quería hacerte el amor hoy, lista?"

"Si"

Con eso entro lentamente en ella, me encanta esta dentro de ella, es tan calido, poco a poco empiezo a moverme. Empiezo con estocadas lentas y suaves

Las dos empezamos a gemir y ella me acompaña moviendo su cintura.

"Mas rápido Beca, estoy apunto" "Yo también"

Con eso acelero mis estocadas, noto como sus paredes me atrapan se que esta a punto de venir. Seguimos un rato así, hasta que noto como me aprieta aun mas el agarre tanto que no puedo moverme y libera sus jugos, con eso me corro dentro de ella…

Las dos gritamos el nombre de la otra, sigo moviéndome poco a poco ayudándole a montar su orgasmo. Las dos respiramos hondo y nos besamos, es lento, suave, nuestras lengua luchan por el dominio… pronto nos separamos, sigo dentro de ella porque se que le gusta y a mi también, la verdad. La miro a los ojos están mas azules que nunca.

Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

"Te quiero Chloe" ella me mira como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Lo haces?"

"Si, lo hago te quiero" sonríe y me da un beso.

"También, te quiero Beca"

"Si?"

"Si"

Empezamos a besarnos y luego nos separamos, nos vestimos y nos vamos.

Cuando llegamos en frente de su apartamento, decido que la acompañare hasta su puerta.

"Gracias Beca por esta noche a sido fantástica, cada parte"

"Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que tengamos otras parecidas"

"Te recojo aquí a las 12"

"Vale, por mi perfecto"

"Tienes que mentalizarte de que mañana será una locura" con eso se ríe y nos besamos y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre revelando a Aubrey un poco cabreado, nos separamos.

"Hola, Aubrey"

"Beca" vaya cuanta amabilidad. "Buenas noches nena, nos vemos mañana"

"Buenas noches cariño, ten cuidado" nos besamos una vez mas y me voy.

"Avísame cuando llegues" escucho a Chloe gritar.

POV CHLOE

Aubrey, nos a pillado mientras nos besábamos y no creo que pueda darle ninguna excusa, por una parte me siento aliviada, estamos sentadas en el sofá y ella me esta mirando, estoy esperando a que me haga alguna pregunta.

"Desde cuando?"

"Casi dos semanas"

"En serio, Chloe, cuando pensabas decírmelo? Encima con el enano"

"Aubrey, no la llames así, vale y pensaba contártelo el Lunes"

"Porque el lunes?"

"Bueno dado que hoy ella me a pedido que sea su novia y mañana voy al cumpleaños de su hermana, pues pensé que el Lunes era un buen día"

"Porque no desde el principio, y espera ya vas a conocer a su familia?"

"Si lo se, es muy rápido pero ella quiere hacerlo y yo estoy bien con eso y no lo contamos desde el principio porque, quería que se quedara entre nosotras por un tiempo."

"Bueno, Chloe estas segura? Beca no parece esa clases de chica que te conviene"

"Si que lo hace Aubrey y en todos los sentidos, es perfecta, me cuida y me mima…y hoy hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, me llevo al auto cine" con eso ella me interrumpe.

"Pero si esta cerrado en invierno" asiento con alegría.

"Exacto pero no se como pero vimos Grease, preparo un cesta de picnic y todo y lo increíble es que no le gustan las películas y estoy segura que estuvo mirándome gran parte de ella pero eso es lo que lo hace especial, luego me llevo a un mirador, vimos una lluvia de estrellas, me pidió para ser su novia y me regalo este collar que luego te explicare por que es de titanium y luego hicimos el amor, fue perfecto"

"Ewww, Chloe no quiero imaginarte con el enano" le doy puñetazo en el brazo.

"Aubrey" ella se ríe "Vale, vale lo siento, se ve bastante bien, pero sigo pensando que es muy pronto para conocer a sus padres"

"Madres" le corrijo.

"En serio, ósea es algo de familia" con eso se ríe.

"Si, supieras quienes son no te estarías burlando"

"Así y quienes son? Ehh" Se que no debería decirlo pero al final lo sabrá.

"Solo te digo que el apellido de Beca es Robbins Torres" veo su cara de asombro.

"Me estas diciendo que las madres del enano" me pongo seria y levanto una ceja.

"Perdón de Beca son, nada mas y nada menos que nuestras ídolos ósea, Arizona Robbins y Callie Torres" con eso asiento "Oh dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, yo también quiero conocer a sus madres"

"Bueno relaja, porque es por eso que Beca no lo cuenta por hay, porque algunas persona la utilizaron, para conocer a sus madres y por el dinero así que tranquila, vale y supongo que Beca lo contara a las Bellas cuando este lista, vale?"

"Vale, aun que es increíble"

"Si lo se"

"Bueno cuéntame como ocurrió todo" empiezo a explicarle todo desde el principio y luego nos vamos cada una a dormir. Noto que tengo 2 mensajes de Beca que no vi antes.

23:17pm Beca ❤ "Nena, llegue sana y salva, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones Kimmy Jin esta en el cuarto así que todavía estoy en peligro, si no voy a por ti mañana, es que ella a decidido matarme. Te quiero xoxo"

23:34pm Beca ❤ "No me has contestado, así que supongo que estas teniendo la charla con Aubrey, nos vemos mañana, descansa. Te quiero xoxo"

Decido no enviarle nada porque ya estará dormida, me acuesto en mi cama y pienso en lo perfecto que ha sido este día hasta que caigo en un profundo sueño.

Todos los errores son míos.

Próximo capitulo la fiesta de Sophia con un invitado sorpresa, lo subiré esta noche si puedo.

Gracias


	9. Lo que tenemos es especial

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni Anatomía de Grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Capitulo 9

POV BECA

Estoy en el salón del apartamento de Chloe, esperando a que termine de arreglarse, ya que se quedo dormida, noto como Aubrey no aparta la vista de mi y eso me hace muy incomoda.

"Sabes, Beca…" con eso la interrumpo.

"Mira Aubrey, no necesito la charla de mejor amiga… no le are daño lo prometo, lo que si quiero es intentar hacer las cosas mas civilizadas posibles entre nosotros, por Chloe, te parece?"

"Vale, pero si la haces daño te mato"

"Entendido" con eso Chloe llega al salón, nos despedimos y nos vamos.

Estamos parados en un semáforo a pocas calles de mi casa…

"Mira Chlo, no quiero que te asustes, porque lo intentaran, mi mama no ella es mas dulce, pero mi madre lo intentara, te llevaras bien con Sophia, ya que te pareces mucho a Ariel de La Sirenita y eso le encantara y mis tíos será lo peor… y mi casa es bastante grande aunque nos es para tanto."

"Vale, tranquila Beca, convivo con Aubrey y conozco a sus padres, puedes estar tranquila"

"Si tu lo dices"

Llegamos a mi casa, puedo ver algunos coches ya aparcados, salgo y le abro la puerta a Chloe.

"Hogar dulce, hogar"

"Beca me dijiste grande, esto es una mansión"

"No me gusta exagerar"

"Ya"

"Vamos?"

"Si, recuerde los perros" le advierto, ella solo asiente. Entramos en casa y somos recibidas por los perros.

"Beca, son guapísimos los dos"

Con eso mi madre aparece…

"Hola, mama" "Hola cariño" se acerca y me da un abrazo y dos besos, se aparta y queda mirando a Chloe.

"Mama, ella es Chloe mi novia. Chloe ella es mi mama"

"Callie Torres, es un placer conocerte, Beca me a hablado mucho de ti" mi madre le tiende la mano y Chloe con gusto se la estrecha.

"Chloe Beale y el placer es mío, Beca también me a hablado de usted"

"Espero, solo cosas buenas" Con eso nos reímos todas, esta a sido la parte fácil.

"Bueno, donde esta todo el mundo?"

"Tu madre esta afuera, con tus abuelos y Teddy" Oh dios mío se me olvido mis abuelos.

"Y en la cocina estamos tus abuelas, Addison y yo" por favor que no diga su nombre.

"Sophia esta con Thomas y Dianna, en la sala de cine" mierda, mi madre me da una mirada. "Beca es el cumple de tu hermana, espero vuestro mejor comportamiento" me echa su famosa mirada Torres.

"Vale, me comportare" noto la mirada confusa de Chloe.

"Vamos a la cocina y saludas a todo el mundo y luego le hace un recorrido a Chloe"

Asiento y vamos a la cocina. Cuando llegamos todos nos quedan mirando.

"Hola a todos ella es Chloe, mi novia, Chloe ella es mi tía Addison Montgomery y mis abuelas Lucia Torres y Bárbara Robbins"

"Un placer conoceros soy Chloe Beale"

Todos ellas se acercan y la saludan, Chloe como no se ofrece a ayudar, pero dicen que es la invitada y que hay suficientes manos, con eso salimos y nos dirigimos a jardín para saludar a los demás, veo a mi madre muy animada creo que siempre es así cuando se encuentra con el abuelo y tiene una cerveza en la mano, espero que este relajada.

"Hola, que animado os veo por aquí, no"

"Hola, nena" con eso mi madre me abraza. "Hola mama" saludo a mis abuelos y a mi tía.

"Chicos ella es Chloe mi novia" "Chloe, ella es mi madre Arizona Robbins, su padre El Coronel Daniel Robbins, mi abuelo Carlos Torres y mi tía Teddy Altman"

Con eso Chloe habla.

"Un placer conoceros a todos" se saludan entre ellos, le digo que le enseñare la casa a Chloe y a saluda a Sophia. Le enseño la casa y esta un poco sorprendida, es grande.

"Te presento a Sophia y luego te enseño mi habitación, ya que necesitaremos escaparnos en algún momento" Con eso vamos a la sala de cine.

"Donde esta la cumpleañera?"

"Bec, has venido"

"Peque no me perdería tu cumple por nada del mundo"

"Gracias por venir Bec y ella quien es?"

Sophia ella es Chloe mi novia, Chloe ella es mi princesita"?

"Un placer me llamo Sophia Robbins Torres"

"Vaya que educada eres, me llamo Chloe Beale y también es un placer, eres preciosa"

"Tu también, te pareces a Ariel"

"Vaya, Gracias" sabia que se iban a llevar bien.

"Hey Tommy colega, como estas?"

"Hola Beca, muy bien" se enfrenta a Chloe y le tiende la mano.

"Hola, Chloe me llamo Thomas Altman Montgomery un placer"

"Hola Thomas, encanta de conocerte, eres un hombre muy guapo" con eso se sonroja y sale corriendo y Sophia detrás de el.

"Hola Dianna, ella es la hermana mayor de Tommy"

"Hola Becs y hola a ti también, como te llamabas"

"Chloe"

"Pues eso" perra… "Como te va las cosas en Barden, me dijiste que no querías ir"

"Ya pero como decirle que no a mi madre" con eso recibo una mirada de Chloe, se que tendré que explicarle muchas después de esto.

"Debe de ser bastante aburrido, aun que supongo que seguirás mezclando, tendré el honor de escuchar algunas" con eso pasa su mano por mi brazo.

"No, Barden esta bastante bien, genial para ser exactos y ya veremos con eso de las mezclas, iré a enseñarle mi habitación a Chloe" antes de que me pueda ir me coge y me abraza con fuerza, el abrazo duro mas de lo que le gustaría a Chloe.

"Me a encantado verte Becs, ya hablaremos"

"Si nos vemos"

"Por cierto la cama de Beca es súper cómoda eh, disfruta" no podía dejarlo ir, tenia que joderla con un comentario. Con eso llevo a Chloe a mi cuarto.

"Tu cuarto es increíble, muy chulo"

"Chlo, que te pasa?"

"Mas o menos me advertiste de todo, menos de una ex novia, bastante perra, para mi gusto"

"Si lo siento por eso, no era mi intención, nunca viene, a estas cosas como cumpleaños o lo que sea, a no ser que la fiesta tenga algo que ver con ella, así que pensé que no vendría y creo que mis madres tampoco sino me hubieran avisado"

"Avisado para que? Para que no me trajeras?" noto como su tono de voz es triste y su mirada también, así que me acerco a ella uno nuestras manos y nos sentamos en la cama.

"Chloe, por supuesto que no, ibas a venir igual pero al menos podría haberte advertido"

"Pues adviérteme ahora, porque estoy segura que eso no es lo único que tiene para mi"

"Dianna, fue mi primera, en todo, crecimos juntas, fuimos al colegio juntas, todo hasta que tuvo que mudarse a Los Ángeles y así se acabo lo nuestro"

"Vale, y que es eso de que no querías ir a Barden?"

"Quería ir a Los Ángeles" noto como se pone mas triste "No es por Dianna, quiero producir música como ya te he dicho, así que Los Ángeles es mi sueño" me da una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero como ya as oído mis madres pensaron que necesito estudios universitarios y por eso estoy en Barden" le acaricio la mejilla y me acerco a ella y nos besamos, de pronto la puerta se abre, revelando a un Mark Sloan.

"No hay asuntos divertidos hoy, Becky" niego con la cabeza "Lo siento pero si yo no tengo tu tampoco"

"Hola, tío Mark, ella es Chloe y supongo que ya sabes quien es"

Hola Chloe, un placer como vez soy el único tío guapo de esta familia, y posiblemente de toda la casa" nos reímos todos.

"Un placer Mark – el tío buenorro" el se ríe y me guiña un ojo.

"No le aumentes el ego" digo.

"Me gusta esta chica" dice el.

"Chicas por mas que lamento irrumpir, cosa que no es verdad, hemos llegado todos y os esperamos abajo. Así que vamos bajad, yo voy detrás de vosotras" lideramos el camino a la planta de abajo.

"Mark, no le mires el culo a mi novia" con eso se ríe.

POV CHLOE

La casa de Beca es impresionante y su familia bastante educada, pero Dianna no me gusta y puedo decir que yo a ella tampoco, no aparta la mirada de Beca, sigue todos sus movimientos y no me gusta.

Ya he conocido a todos los tíos y primos, todos son cirujanos que trabajaron con sus madres y son encantadores. Los más pequeños son adorables. Sophia me cae genial y creo que yo a ella también. Pero ahora viene lo peor, es la hora de la comida y estoy segura que me aran preguntas. Y el que empieza es el coronel.

"Así que Beca, como te va Barden?"

"Me va muy bien, estoy de becaria en la emisora y me he unido a un grupo"

"Vaya y con novia incluido, te da tiempo para estudiar?" con eso su esposa e hija saltan.

"Daniel" "Papa"

"No pasa nada, tengo tiempo para todo. Me levanto temprano, voy al ensayo de las Bellas, que incluye ejercicio, luego voy a clases, después de clase suelo estudiar y luego voy a la emisora hasta 7... Hay es cuando veo a Chloe, si nuestros almuerzos no coinciden y también me ayuda a estudiar. Contento con la respuesta Coronel?"

"Claro, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y que estés centrada"

"Estoy centrada, mis estudios son lo primero junto a Chloe, lo demás es para integrarme y no estar encerrada en mi cuarto."

"Perfecto"

Me ha encantado que diga que soy lo primordial para ella, porque ella también lo es para mí. Nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio hasta que Carlos habla.

"Bueno señorita Beale, cuales son su planes de futuro"

"Estoy estudiando medicina, este es mi ultimo año. Estaba pensando en hacer un postgrado"

"Vaya, que bien. Cuales son tus medias?"

"Son de sobresalientes señor, me llevo mis estudios a serio, quiero se cirujana y no es una profesión fácil, así que me lo tomo muy en serio"

"Me parece bien, me gusta que lo tengas todo decido" ufff... pero todavía no me he librado, ya que Lucia interviene.

"Donde se encuentran tu familia señorita Beale?"

"Abuela, en serio?"

"No hay problema Beca. Viven en Tampa, mi padres son ambos abogados y tengo dos hermanos mayores" creo que era lo que quería.

"Oh, Carlos, sus padres son los Beales, los abogados"

"Conocen a mis padres?"

"Si, ya hemos tenido negocios juntos, son muy buenas personas"

"Lose" después de eso caímos en una charla amena y normal, acabamos de comer y todos pusimos nuestra atención en la cumpleañera, jugamos con ella y luego sacaron la tarta de Frozen y le cantamos cumpleaños feliz. Después de un rato empezó a abrir los regalos Beca le regalo un ipod lleno de canciones y mezclas suyas de las películas y dibujos favoritos de Sophia que le encanto y ahora toca abrir el mío, Beca me dijo que no hacia falta pero lo creí conveniente.

"Oh Chloe, me encanta, mira mama es la edición especial, que te dije que quería" por lo que Beca me dijo a Arizona y Sophia les encanta Disney y hace poco sacaron una edición especial de princesas que incluye todas las películas.

"Me alegro que te guste." Con eso salta hacia mí y me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Muchas Gracias Chloe, me encanta"

"De nada, me alegra que te guste Sophia" con eso Dianna nos interrumpe.

"Bueno, Sophia, abre el mío" con eso la pequeña empieza a desenvolver el regalo y se queda mirándolo.

"Es una bolso"

"Si, te gusta es muy bonito" miro a Beca y pone los ojos.

"Si, me gusta Dianna gracias, Mama los primos y yo podemos y a ver las películas que me a regalado Chloe" Callie, miro el reloj y vio que eran las 5.

"Vale, pero solo dos películas y luego hay que ir a la cama, que a sido un largo día"

Sophia tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salio corriendo junto al resto de los niños.

Los hombres se excusaron, junto a Arizona, Teddy, Cristina y Meredith y se fueron fuera, las mujeres dijeron que recorrerían la cocina y todos se fueron juntas a hablar. Eso nos deja en el salón a Dianna, Tuck, Jake, Ashley, Beca y yo. Los chicos sugirieron que podríamos jugar a la play y dijimos que si, Beca es muy competitiva y no le gusta perder.

"Beca, recuerdas cuando estrellaste el mando con la pared, luego hiciste los mismo con el otro y no podías terminar la partida y te frústrate" dice Jake sonriendo.

"Si, lo recuerdo tuve que comprarme mas mandos"

"También recuerdas como te quite la frustración" dice Dianna con una sonrisa en su cara, Beca prefiere no responde y sigue jugando.

"Bueno Chloe, cuanto lleváis juntas?" Beca me mira y niego con la cabeza.

"Vamos a hacer dos semanas"

"Vaya que bien" dice con sarcasmo.

"En serio, y ya estas aquí, entonces debes de ser importante" dice Ashley.

"Es verdad Beca nunca presento a sus otras novias ni las trajo" Tuck continua

"Supongo que si" respondo yo.

"Bueno, que vais a hacer el año que viene cuando Beca venga a Los Ángeles?"

"Que?" miro a Beca pero no hace contacto conmigo.

"Oh, bueno no debes de ser tan importante, ya que Beca no te dijo que solo pensaba ir durante un año a Barden"

"Dianna basta"

"No Beca, déjala seguir" con eso las mujeres llegan al salón pero no dicen nada.

"Claro Bec, si Chloe es tu novia tiene que saber no, o pensabas seguir con ella, hasta que llegara la hora de irte, seguramente es eso porque no creo que le importes mucho y aun que te creas, tan especial, lo siento pero no lo eres tanto, ya que Beca quiere ir a Los Ángeles para estar conmigo"

Supongo que eso fue suficiente "Me alegro de saberlo ahora, ya que solo llevamos dos semanas, que lo que tenemos no es tan importante" con eso agacho la cabeza y me voy, cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mi, salgo corriendo.

POV BECA

Que cojones, acaba de pasar, lo primero que se es que estoy jugando a la play y lo siente es que Chloe esta saliendo por la puerta.

"Chloe, no espera" Dianna me sujeta del brazo.

"Suéltame Dianna"

"Beca déjala no vale la pena, era mejor que se quitara las ilusiones pronto"

"Y porque?"

"Porque no le dijiste que ibas a ir a Los Ángeles después de un año" es verdad no lo dije, pero es porque ya no me quiero ir.

"Eso, es porque no me quiero ir de Barden" veo las caras de sorpresa de mis madres.

"Que estas hablando Beca, dijiste que después de un año irías a Los Ángeles, pensé que por fin podríamos estar juntas"

"Que? Porque iríamos a volver juntas?"

"Pues porque quieres ir a Los Ángeles, porque irías sino es para estar conmigo"

"Porque, es mi sueño, sabes hay esta la cosa, te crees el centro del universo y no es así, quiero ir a Los Ángeles para producir música y allí tendré mas opciones que en otro lugar y no iba a ir para estar contigo, crecimos juntas pero ya no soy la misma de hace 2 años y medios y ya no siento nada por ti, yo quiero a Chloe y desde que la conocí supe que me quedaría en Barden"

"La elijes a ella antes que a mi, no soy especial para ti?"

"Dianna solo eras especial porque fuiste mi primera novia, pero los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti, eran inmaduros teníamos 15 años"

"Pero yo te quiero"

"No, tu solo quieres algo que no puedes tener, porque sinceramente creo que solo te quieres a ti misma"

"Y creo que es por eso que estas aquí y que montaste este numerito, porque no se como pero averiguaste que traería a alguien y ahora si me disculpas voy en busca de mi novia"

Con eso paso por mi madre y mis tíos.

"Lo siento mucho, tía Addison" "Otra cosa Dianna, espero volver con Chloe y teníamos planeado quedarnos a dormir aquí, así que espero que para mi regreso ya no estés aquí"

"Que? No puedes echarme, soy de la familia"

"Hay es donde te equivocas si puedo echarte es mi casa y ni siquiera te estoy echando solo te pido educadamente que vayas a dormir en un hotel"

Con eso salgo de la casa, mi coche esta bloqueado así que toca andar. Llevo andando como 40 min. Y nada, la he llamado más de 20 veces pero solo cae en el buzón y no me contesta a mis mensajes, estoy empezando a preocuparme. Veo un parque así que decido, sentarme en un banco, cuando voy a acercarme veo una silueta, por favor que sea Chloe, cuando estoy a poco pasos del banco me doy cuenta que es ella, salgo corriendo y me posesiono delante de ella.

"Oh dios mío Chloe, me tenias preocupada" con eso la abrazo, noto que se tensa pero luego me devuelve el abrazo.

"Beca?"

"Si, nena estoy aquí" me siento a su lado y esta cabizbaja, le pongo la mano en barbilla y le levanto la cara, dios debe de haber estado llorando todo este tiempo tiene los ojos rojos y todavía esta sollozando un poco.

"Chlo, no llores, lo siento pero no me gusta verte triste"

"Como no quiere que este triste Beca, ayer me estabas diciendo que me querías y pidiendo que sea tu novia y hoy averiguo que te marchas el año que viene, lose es 1 año podríamos seguir juntas y hacer muchas cosa, pero Beca yo pensé o sentí que lo nuestro era importante de verdad, pero me equivoque"

"Que? No, no te as equivocado eres importante para mi, por eso no me voy a Los Ángeles, me quedo en Barden hasta termina los 4 años de Universidad"

"De verdad? No me estas engañando?"

"No"

"Y lo vas a hacer por mi?"

"Si, por ti, aria cualquier cosa por ti, y desde que nos dimos ese primer beso supe que quería quedarme en Barden"

"Entonces no, vas a Los Ángeles por Dianna"

"No, y menos por Dianna, no siento nada por ella, a la única que quiero a es a ti"

"Yo también te quiero" con eso me da una sonrisa.

"Hay esta la sonrisa que quería ver" con eso empezamos a besarnos, nos separamos después de un rato y unimos nuestras frente.

"Entonces eres toda mía"

"Siempre" con eso nos reímos, nos quedamos abrazadas un rato mas.

"Oye vamos a casa, esta empezando a hacer fresco" noto que su mirada se vuelve triste.

"Tranquila, ella no estará allí" me levanto y le tiendo la mano, ella me la coge y salimos del parque dirección a mi casa.

"Tendremos que andar, mi coche estaba bloqueado"

"No me importa mientras que caminemos juntas"

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a mi casa, la mayoría de los coches, ya se habían ido, excepto el de mis abuelos, que pasaran la noche. Cuando entramos en casa somos recibidas, por mis madres.

"Cariño, estáis bien, empezaba a preocuparme"

"Estamos bien, mama"

"Chloe, no sabes cuanto lo siento, todo lo ocurrido"

"No pasa nada, señora Robbins"

"Nada de señora puedes llamarme Callie"

"También, me puedes llamar Arizona" con eso mi madre le ofreció una caja de donuts, la cara de Chloe es de confusión total.

"Mi madre piensa que los donuts son capaces de quitarte la tristeza, o lo que sea" le explico.

"Por supuesto, lo donuts son buenísimos levantan el animo a cualquiera"

"Gracias, Arizona"

"Teddy y Addy nos pidieron que os dijéramos a las dos que siente el comportamiento de Dianna"

"Vale, pero siempre es igual y siempre será… quiero mucho a tía Teddy y tía Addison y al pequeño Tommy peor no aguanto a Dianna y cada vez se pone peor, ella es así y no cambiara la verdad, pero espero no tener que volver a encontrarme con ella hasta que no madure" con eso ellas asiente.

"Los abuelos y los chicos están dormidos" digo eso porque se que prometió a Sophia que todos los pequeños se quedarían a dormir.

"Si, cuando fuimos a la sala de cine, ya estaban todos dormidos, y tus abuelos se fueron a sus habitaciones hace un rato"

"OK, nosotras nos vamos a mi habitación, vale y nos llevamos los donuts" con eso abrazan a Chloe y a mi y nos decimos buenas noches, me alegro que la hayan aceptado.

Nos acurrucamos en mi cama, viendo netflix y comiendo donuts, cuando quiero darme cuenta Chloe se ha quedado dormida. "Te quiero mucho, Chloe"

Todos los errores son míos.

Espero que les guste el capitulo…

Sexy-Tomboy no tengo nada en contra de Dianna, pero necesitaba a alguien y ella me pareció perfecta.

Gracias


	10. capitulo 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni Anatomía de Grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean

Calificación: M

Capitulo 10

POV CHLOE

Es fantastico despertar con alguien a tu lado pero si ese alguien es Beca es maravilloso, me encanta cuando dormimos juntas siempre se aferra a mi aunque cambiemos de posiciones ella busca alguna forma para que podamos tener contacto. Se ve tan tranquila cuando esta dormida y es tan linda.

Me levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla. Decido asearme un poco así que me dirijo al baño, después de salir de baño y de cotillear por la habitación de Beca, voy a planta baja intentando no perderme, después de un rato por fin consigo hacer mi camino a la cocina, que ya estaba ocupada por Callie.

"Buenos días Callie"

"Buenos días Chloe, como has dormido?" Con eso me indica que tome lugar en la isla de la cocina.

"Bien, creo que me quede dormida viendo la tele con Beca"

"Ayer fue un día muy largo, Café?"

"Si, gracias y si fue largo día. Por cierto tienes una familia encantadora"

"Gracias, excepto por Dianna, no?"

"No puedo decir que me encanta, la verdad es que lo pase muy mal sobre lo que me dijo, me hizo dudar de Beca y se sentía horrible, pero creo que en parte la entiendo, Beca no cree que Dianna este enamorada de ella, pero y si lo esta de verdad, si es así y yo estuviera en su lugar, lucharía por lo que quiero, pero no de la forma que ella lo hizo.

"Supongo que tienes razón, escuche todo lo que dijo y fue como muy perra" con eso suelta una carcajada.

"Acabas de llamar a tu sobrina perra" con eso empezamos a reírnos las dos.

"Lo es, antes no lo era, era encantadora, divertida, con los pies en la tierra, pero después de que se mudo a Los Ángeles, cambio totalmente y cuando Beca lo vio decidió apartarse de ella, siempre fue muy mimada pero llego un momento en que creo que se dijo a si misma yo soy la mejor y ya, lo se porque mi hermana pequeña tuvo esa época, yo siempre culpe a mis padres porque nunca estaban en casa, pero Addison y Teddy no son así, son buenas madres, así que espero que esto solo sea una fase."

"Yo pienso que no tiene nada que ver con los padres, creo que eso lo elijes tu o eres una Snob o no lo eres, puede que tenga sus motivos no lo sabemos."

"Bueno dejemos de hablar de ella, y vamos a lo importante Beca y tu, por lo que he visto que hacéis un pareja muy linda y tu estas centrada, eres buena persona por lo que se pero si le haces daño quiero que sepas que se usar un bisturí y muy bien"

"Lo tendré en cuenta y se que siempre se dice eso pero nunca le haría daño a Beca es una persona fantástica, divertida, atenta y muy linda a pesar de ese aspecto rudo, me encanta ella cada parte y espero que lo nuestro dure un tiempo largo"

"Me alegro que veas todo lo bueno de ella y supongo que tengo que darte las gracias"

"Para que?"

"Gracias a ti Beca va a quedarse en Barden, supongo que paso lo que me esperaba, que conociera a gente que le hiciera querer quedarse. Tuve miedo porque es tan cabezona como su madre y pensé que se encerraría en su cuarto durante el año entero."

"Pues entonces tenemos que darle las gracias a Kimmy Jin" con eso suelto una carcajada, al recodar el miedo que Beca le tiene.

"Y eso porque?"

"Bueno, Beca le tiene miedo y piensa que algún día la matara mientras esta dormida"

Con eso nos reímos las dos.

"En serio, pero porque es peligrosa o algo?"

"Que va, soy TA en una de sus clases, Beca no lo sabe pero bueno… cuando lo sepa entenderá como entro en su cuarto tan fácilmente, pero Kimmy Jin la llama la chica blanca, es muy gracioso"

"No me lo creo, me a contado un par de cosas pero no eso se lo guardo. Quería consultarte otra cosa"

"Claro, adelante"

"Estas bien, con la condición de Beca?" me quede pensando un rato... oh su pene.

"Hablas sobre el echo de que tenga un órgano masculino?"

"Exacto"

"Si, no tengo nada en contra, como dije quiero a Beca tal y como es"

"Me alegro, entonces os habéis acostado ya?" empecé a ponerme roja al instante, es raro hablar de esto con tu suegra. Al momento llega Arizona... uf salvada por la campana.

"Buenos días amor" "Buenos días, cariño" Callie y ella comparten un breve beso, pienso que son perfectas juntas.

"Buenos días Chloe"

"Buenos días Arizona, quería darte las gracias por los donuts, si que me animaron un poco"

"De nada, el helado es bueno para el desamor, pero los donuts vale para todo" con eso nos reímos todas.

"Bueno Chloe, aprovechando a que no esta Beca, supongo que Callie ya te habrá dicho que somos muy buenas con un bisturí?" asiento con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

"Bien, yo tengo un par de preguntas"

"Estoy, preparada"

"Ya sabemos que eres una buena estudiante y que tienes muy claro tu futuro, pero estoy casi segura que Beca ira a Los Ángeles cuando termine y si mis cuentas son ciertas terminareis al mismo tiempo, ya que el postgrado son 3 años, estarás dispuesta ir a Los Ángeles porque se que ella se queda por ti?"

"Se que ella lo hace, y si al final decide ir a Los Ángeles, tendré las maletas echas y le ayudare con las suyas también" soltamos todas unas risas.

"Cierto, bueno si en algún caso eso se ocurre eso estaremos mas que dispuestas a recomendarte"

"Se lo agradezco de verdad, pero creo que me gustaría hacerlo por mi misma"

"Vaya, me alegra que creas en ti misma, siguiente, quieres casarte algún día o hijos?

"Si a los dos, quiero casarme, siempre he soñado con eso y los hijos también, siempre he imaginado al menos dos niños y si puedo tener eso con Beca seria fantástico, se que es muy pronto ya que no llevamos tanto tiempo, pero siento que es la indicada y espero que lo sea, porque me encantaría tener un mini Beca corriendo por mi casa" Las dos tienen unas sonrisas enormes en su rostro.

"Así que supongo que estas bien con la condición de Beca" asiento y ella continua "Me alegra, pues Chloe, has pasado la prueba, bienvenida a la familia"

"Bien por mi, gracias" me aplaudo a mi misma.

"Gracias, para que?" No había notado que Beca llegara a la cocina.

"Por nada, Buenas días bebé" "Buenos días, nena" con eso me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Sois súper lindas juntas" dice Callie.

"Gracias mama, bueno Chlo nos arreglamos si salimos en un rato llegaremos antes de nuestras primeras clases"

"Por mi perfecto, iré a darme una ducha si eso esta bien contigo?"

"Si por supuesto, también me daré una ducha" sus madres se ríen "Separadas, no penséis mal"

Con eso me río, y si tendría que ser separada por que sino nunca saldríamos de la ducha, porque un Beca con el cuerpo mojado... ummm... mierda ahora tendrá que ser una ducha fría, con eso me excuso y subo a su habitación.

POV BECA

"Ya le habéis echo el tercer grado a mi novia?" miro a mis madres esperando una respuesta y mi madre contesta.

"Si, a aprobado todas las pregunta, doy un 10. Así que por favor y no la cagues, ella es buena para ti"

"Me alegra que tengas tanta confianza" con eso mi mama habla.

"De verdad, que os vais, no os quedáis a desayunar, tus tíos están de camino"

"Tenemos que irnos mama, así que diles adiós de mi parte, pero ya conocéis a Chloe así que vendremos mas veces, vale?"

"Vale"

Con eso subo a mi habitación.

Chloe sigue en la ducha, así que decido ir a mi armario a por algo de ropa, estoy en mi cama tirada viendo la tele cuando ella sale solo en toalla y toda mojada, mi amigo se anima y es que ella es perfecta, cada parte de su cuerpo lo es… dios que suerte la mía de que ese cuerpo sea todo mío.

"Crees que podrías dejarme algo? No quiero llevar los mismo de ayer"

"Claro, sírvete tu misma, mientras me ducho" con eso me levanta y me acerco a mi perfecta novia y le doy un beso de buenos días en condiciones, nos separamos en busca de aire.

"Te quiero" le digo y ella sonríe.

"Yo también te quiero, bebé" con eso le doy un cachete en el culo y voy sal baño.

Cuando salgo del baño, veo a Chloe ya vestida y en su móvil, levanta la vista y me da una leve sonrisa. Me visto rápidamente, me peino y me maquillo.

"Bueno, vamos" le digo.

"Si, claro oye podemos desayunar en West Egg Café?"

"Claro, me encanta sus tortitas"

"Perfecto, entonces vamos"

Bajamos y nos encontramos que mi madre estaba en el salón junto a todos los niños viendo una película de Disney, como no. Sigo sin entender su gusto pero bueno. Chloe y yo le damos los buenos días a todos los niños, no sin antes prometerle a Sophia que volveremos pronto para ver un maratón de películas. Con eso no dirigimos a la puerta y mis madres nos acompañan.

"Bueno nos vemos pronto, vale?"

"Por su puesto cariño, podéis venir cuando queráis, si queréis venir un fin de semana con tus amigas o lo que sea avisa y ya"

"Vale, gracias mama"

"Chloe a sido un verdadero placer" "Nos a encantado tenerte aquí, eres mas que bienvenida" dicen mis madres.

"Gracias, a sido un placer también conoceros y Sophia es magnifica"

"Bueno, nos vamos adiós"

Nos abrazamos todas y nos vamos.

Paramos a desayudar y fue fantástico, como si nada pasado y me alegro porque quiero eso que se quede en el olvido. Luego después llegamos a Barden a las diez menos veinte, con tiempo suficiente para la primera clase que era a las diez y media, hoy los ensayos de las Bellas era por la tarde y tendría que ir a la estación por la noche. Acompaño a Chloe hasta su apartamento, tuvimos una sesión de besos en su pasillo ya que hasta las Bellas no la veré, nuestro almuerzo hoy no coinciden.

Las clases fue súper aburridas pero ya tocaba ensayo con las Bellas y Chloe y yo quedamos que le diríamos todo hoy al resto de Las chicas. Cuando llego todas están allí, e de decir que no llego tarde, ellas llegan antes. Y están todas sentadas en formando un circulo.

"Hola a todas" todas me saludan y Chloe me indica que me siente a su lado. Y empieza a hablar.

"Bueno chicas, antes de que empieza las practicas queríamos deciros algo" todas asiente y le indica para que continúe.

"Bueno la cosa, es que Beca y yo estamos saliendo, y creímos que os merecéis saberlo, ya que todas somos amigas" con eso salta Amy la gorda.

"Lo sabia, tomas pagad zorrassss" con eso Chloe y yo tenemos una mirada confusa y Stacie habla.

"Pensamos que tendríais que estar juntas, no sabíamos si estabais o no pero vuestra tensión sexual es enorme, así que apostamos, algunas dijimos que solo follabais y erais amigos con beneficios, otras que no salíais porque erais demasiado tontas para ver que os gustabais y Amy la gorda fue la única que dijo que ya salíais.

"Yo lo sabia, sabia que Bloe era una cosa" Amy dice.

"Bloe?" pregunto.

"Amy la gorda ya dijimos que era Bechloe"

"De que habláis?"

"Juntando vuestros nombres salen Bloe o Bechloe" Amy dice.

"OK, definitivamente Bloe no, y Bechloe tampoco, eso es raro" digo y Chloe habla.

"A mi me gusta Bechloe es muy mono, nos quedamos con esa" con eso Aubrey interviene y dice que nos pongamos a ensayar. Después del ensayo Chloe me acompaña hasta la estación.

"Nos vemos después?" le pregunto.

"Te estaré esperando en tu habitación con la cena, pizza?

"Pizza me vale, pero en serio como haces para entrar, que relación tienes con Kimmy Jin?"

"Soy TA en una de sus clases, tonta" ahora lo entiendo.

"OK, entonces vale, nos vemos en mi habitación"

Con eso le doy un beso que era para ser corto pero ella me agarro del cuello y lo profundizo, nos separamos en busca de aire.

"Te quiero" "Yo también te quiero"

Nos damos otro beso y entro en la estación.

Jesse ya esta allí con Luke, los saludo a los dos y nos ponemos a apilar disco.

Un par de horas después Luke dice que nos podemos ir ya, se que Chloe ya debe de estar allí, así que salgo de la estación y voy directa a mi habitación.

Cuando llego a mi habitación, me quedo sorprendida y eso es quedarse corto, porque puedo ver a un Chloe Beale en todo su esplendor en ropa interior de pie en medio de mi habitación.

"Por fin has llegado"

"Chloe tu es...tas increíble"

"Te has quedado sin habla Becs" asiento por que es lo único que puedo hacer, llevar un sujetador de encaje blanco que va a juego con su tanga bastante pequeño.

"Y piensa quedarte hay o vas a hacer algo al respecto"

"Definitivamente pienso hacer algo al respecto" o ya lo creo que lo are.

Me acerco a ella y la cojo por la cintura empiezo a besarle el cuello, paso a la su mandíbula y por fin le doy un casto beso en sus labios nos separamos en busca de aire.

"Dios, eres toda mía"

"Toda tuya" empieza a quitarme la chaqueta, cuando oímos un golpe en la puerta, sigue a lo suyo.

"Déjalo ya se ira quien quiera que sea" se acerca y me dice en el oído.

"Lo único que quiero hoy es que me folles y bien duro" esta mujer va a ser mi muerte y mi amigo esta mas que preparado. Pero los golpes continúan y de pronto oímos a Jesse hablar detrás de la puerta.

"Beca se que estáis ahí, abre"

"Ya voy Jesse" le indico a Chloe que vaya a mi cama y se cubra, no necesito que Jesse vea nada. Con eso abro la puerta y Jesse directamente entrar, sin permiso.

"Que estabas haciendo, bueno da igual he traído películas y no me puedes decir que, no" con eso se gira y ve a Chloe, en mi cama.

"Hola, Jesse"

"Chloe"

"Bueno, ya tenia planes con Chloe, Jesse" digo.

"Ya bueno, siempre tienes planes con ella y nunca puedas quedar conmigo" porque actúa como un novio celoso.

"Bueno Jesse, lo se y bueno otro día podremos ver esas películas, a pesar de que ya te dije que no me gusta"

"Y porque no ahora, creo que Chloe podría irse, y se que has dicho que no te gusta pero nunca se sabe hasta que no la vez" que acaba de decir, miro a Chloe y tiene

el ceño. Fruncido, se que esta cabreada y yo también así que voy a terminar con esto.

"Jesse, Chloe no se va a ninguna parte, primero ya había quedado con ella tu has aparecido de pronto" iba a seguir pero el me interrumpe.

"Lose pero solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, es eso mucho pedir"

"Claro que no, pero no dejare de pasar tiempo con mi novia para ver películas con un amigo" su cara es de sorpresa y empieza a enfadarse.

"QUE? Dime que estas de puta broma" dice cabreado

"No, Chloe es mi novia desde hace dos semanas"

"Esta de coña"

"NO"

"Tu tendrías que estar conmigo, no con ella" si claro…

"Eso es muy arrogante de tu parte" con eso se empieza a andar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

"Te darás cuenta de que tienes que estar conmigo, tarde o temprano" y con eso se va.

Vaya ya no me parece tan divertido. Miro a Chloe y me doy cuenta que no ha dicho una palabra.

"Chlo, estas bien?"

"Si un poco sorprendida, por su reacción"

"Ya, yo también, pero tranquila, no va a pasar nada, vale"

"Vale, confío en ti pero déjale claro que entre ustedes no va a pasar nada" asiento y me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"Te quiero y nada va a cambiar eso, hablare con Jesse"

"Yo también, te quiero."

"Que tal, si comemos y vemos algo en el portátil?"

"Me parece bien"

Con eso me quito la ropa y me siento en la cama con ella mientras pongo Netflix en el portátil, comemos nuestra pizza tranquilamente mientras vemos OITNB…

Con eso Chloe se queda dormida. Todavía no me puedo creer la reaccion de Jesse y ya no me fío del el y menos cerca de Chloe, pienso protegerla con todo lo que haga falta… SIEMPRE.

Todos los errores son míos.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo

Pensáis que Jesse entrara en razón?

Me gustaría que me dijerais si queréis que allá Staubrey?

GRACIAS


	11. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**NOTA**

 **LO SIENTO, ESTO NO ES UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION SOLO ES PARA FELICITAR A NOSOTROS MISMO PORQUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES FANS**

 **YA QUE PITCH PERFECT 2 SE A LLEVADO 5 PREMIOS EN TOTAL EN LOS TEEN CHOICE AWARDS!**

 **MEJOR PELICULA DE COMEDIA: PITCH PERFECT 2**

 **MEJOR QUIMICA EN PELICULA: ANNA KENDRICK Y BRITTANY SNOW**

 **(SENDRICK)**

 **MEJOR ATAQUE DE IRA: ANNA KENDRICK**

 **MEJOR ACTRIZ EN PELICULA DE COMEDIA: ANNA KENDRICK**

 **MEJOR ACTOR EN PELICULA DE COMEDIA: SKYLAR ASTIN**

 **ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA POR TODOS LOS PREMIOS Y MAS PORQUE CONSEGUIMOS QUE SENDRICK (BECHLOE) GANE EN QUIMICA A VER SI PARA LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA PELICULA, NUESTRA GRANDISIMA ELZABETH BANKS LAS UNA!**

 **GRACIAS**


	12. Perdón

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni anatomía de grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean**

 **Calificación: M**

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **POV BECA**

Ha pasado una semana, desde el incidente con Jesse y es desde ese día que no lo veo, ni si quiera en la estación, Luke esta mas que cabreado por que le conté como reacciono y me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no me fiara de el, no se que hacer la verdad.

"Si sigues pensando así, estoy segur que tu celebro explotara" me dice Jesse. Estoy mas que sorprendida de que este aquí y que me venga hablando tan normal...

"Donde has estado Jesse?" con eso se sienta a mi lado.

"Necesite un tiempo para pensar y pensé que lo mejor seria no verte" le miro y no se porque no consigo creerle. " mira Beca se que reaccione mal, pero es lo normal, cuando descubre que la chica que te gusta esta con otra chica, nunca me diste señales de que fueras al bando de la chicas y aun que estés en el y con Chloe, yo seguiré aquí, todos los días y te demostrare que con quien tienes que estar es conmigo, perdona que te lo diga pero tiene su reputación y no es muy santa, por lo que he odio se tirado a mucha gente y también engaño a su novio del año pasado, de verdad quieres estar con alguien así, ni si quiera la conoces y sois totalmente opuesta, estoy seguro que todo lo que a echo a sido para que te unas a las Bellas y cuando ganen y ella se gradúe, te dirá adiós muy buenas, en cambio a mi me tendrás siempre aquí, los dos queremos las mismas cosas" que cojones le pasa a este imbecil, de verdad que me muero de ganas de darle una paliza.

"Jesse, acabas de llamar a mi novia puta?"

"No, Beca yo no toda la UNI lo sabe. Mira solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos y cuando te des cuenta de que Chloe no es para ti, yo te estaré esperando pero tarde y temprano lo veras, entonces amigos?" con eso suelto una carcajada.

"Montas un numerito, de novio celoso, en mi habitación, luego me vienes y insultas a mi novia y quieres que seamos amigos, tu eres gilipollas por supuesto que no somos amigos ni lo seremos y no quiero estar contigo independientemente de cómo las cosas termine entre Chloe y yo, seguiré si querer se tu novia, soy lesbiana a ver si te entra en puta cabeza tuya y me dejas en paz" con eso lo dejo hay y me voy. Cabreada no, estoy lo siguiente.

Voy de camino a mi dormitorio cuando uno de los jugadores de futbol me grita.

"Hey, dile a Chloe que cuando termine contigo que venga a verme" que acaba de decirme este capullo, con eso voy a si el y le doy un puñetazo, dios como me duele la mano.

"Pero serás puta"

"Si vuelves a insinuar algo sobre Chloe te partiré algo mas que la nariz, no deberías creerte todo lo que dicen por ahí" Con eso me doy la vuelta para irme pero el me dice.

"Nadie me dijo nada, el día que se metió en la ducha contigo estaba follando 5 min. Antes conmigo" con eso se ha ido y yo estoy quieta en el mismo sitio. No me lo puedo creer pero si no fuera cierto como el sabe lo de la ducha. Me dirijo a mi habitación y me encuentro a Kimmy Jin

"No quiero que dejes entrar a nadie que venga de mi parte y menos Chloe, si lo haces seré incluso peor compañera de cuarto de lo que soy ahora"

Kimmy Jin no me dice nada, me subo a mi cama y me pongo los cascos y a escuchar música.

Debo de haber quedado dormida porque cuando miro a la ventana ya es de noche y Kimmy Jin no esta en el cuarto. Sigo con la música puesta pero puedo escuchar un ruido de fondo me quito los cascos y ya puedo oír bien y es Chloe.

"Beca se que estas ahí ábreme, no se lo que a pasado pero háblalo conmigo, bebe ábreme"

Se nota en su voz que esta triste y me rompe el corazón, pero sigo enfadada y no quiero verla. Por que si lo de ese chico es cierto, puede que todo lo que me haya dicho Jesse también lo sea.

"Por favor Becs ábreme, me estoy empezando a preocupar"

"Bueno me voy pero volveré mañana y todos los días si hace falta hasta que me abras la puerta, te quiero" con eso se va y yo sigo sin saber que hacer.

Han pasado 3 días desde que decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir ni hablar con nadie. Y Chloe sigue viniendo cada día, se queda llorando en la puerta durante al menos tres horas hasta que Aubrey viene a por ella. Cada vez que viene una parte de mi se rompe, me siento como una mierda por hacerle eso a ella. Con eso oigo un ligero toque en la puerta.

"Hola, soy yo una vez mas un día mas, sigo sin saber que paso, fui a busca a Jesse pero el no me dice nada, solo me a dicho que por fin te has dado cuenta de que no quieres estar conmigo, pero hasta que no me lo digas tu no me lo creo, también vi que Tom tenia la nariz rota pero hizo como si no me conociera, no se si tienes algo que ver, pero Becs se que debes de estar mal, pero yo también estoy mal, Aubrey no quiere que venga he tenido que escaparme de mi propio piso para venir a hablarte, no tengo ganas de nada excepto de venir aquí, me siento cerca de ti cuando vengo aquí, tengo que ir a clase así que vendré mas tarde, no te olvides de comer algo. Te amo Beca y será así hoy, mañana y siempre. Eso me rompió del todo por que lo primero que se es que estoy abriendo la puerta. Y en frente de mi tengo a Chloe pero no parece como ella, esta triste y decaída supongo que echa una mierda igual que yo, noto que ella a empezado a llorar, instintivamente, le acaricio la mejilla.

"No llores, Chlo sabes que no me gusta verte llorar"

"De verdad, porque he estado llorando durante 4 días enteros, lo siento no era mi intención"

"Tranquila, soy una estupida, de verdad"

"Que paso, Beca?"

"Quieres entrar y te lo cuento, sino puedo esperar a que tus clases termine, te prometo que no me encerrare"

"Tu eres mas importante que cualquier clase" con eso entramos en la habitación, nos sentamos en la cama y le explico a Chloe todo lo que paso.

"Te creíste lo que Jesse, te dijo de mi" la miro a los ojos.

"En ningún momento, al menos no antes de que me encontrara con Tom" veo como se sorprende.

"Que te dijo?"

"Me dijo que cuando entraste en mi ducha, acababas de tirartelo"

"Supongo que eso es lo que iba a pasar, si no hubieras entrado cantando"

"Que quieres decir?"

"Quede con Tom esa noche en las duchas y tu ya sabes lo que iríamos pero no hicimos nada, solo nos liamos, entraste cantado y directamente salí de la ducha."

"Ósea que no paso nada" pongo mi rostro entre mis manos de la vergüenza que tengo ahora mismo.

"Soy tan estupida, lo siento mucho Chloe"

"No pasa nada, supongo que en parte lo entiendo, Jesse te dice todas esas cosas, que son todas mentiras, nunca tuve ningún novio, no he tenido relaciones excepto la que tenemos, el año pasado estuve con un chico llamado Chad, pero no era ninguna relación, el me llamaba o yo a el cuando estábamos estresado y queríamos pasar un buen rato pero incluso así, no estuve con otro mientras estaba con el. Pero supongo que cuando Tom te dijo eso se te cruzo los cables y de que manera le rompiste la nariz"

Con eso soltamos una leve carcajada.

"Aun así eso no justifica que me encerrara en mi cuarto y no te hablara, que clase de novia soy?"

"La que después de darle vueltas, ha decido hablar conmigo"

"En resumen una novia horrible"

"Te quiero, novia horrible"

"Eso significa que me perdonas?"

"Si, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas"

"Nunca mas, te lo prometo. Y yo también te amo"

"Tienes que hacer algo mas por mi"

"Lo que tu quieras"

"No quiero que te acerques a Jesse, no me gusta y no quiero que nos peleemos por su culpa"

"Vale, hablare con Luke porque no quiero verlo en la estación y espero que al menos de esta vez pille lo que le dije, solo me falta decirle que tengo un pene, pero si lo hago lo dirá a toda la UNI"

"Bien, porque cuanto mas lejos este mejor y ahora puedes darme un beso?" con eso sonrío.

"Todos los que tú quieras"

Con eso empezamos a besarnos, me encanta besarla, me encanta todo de ella en verdad. Nos separamos en busca de aire, se queda mirándome, veo con su azul claro cambia a un oscuro y vuelve a unir nuestros labios, lo siguiente que se es que nuestras ropas se han ido y estoy encima de ella, mi amigo ya se a unido a la fiesta, estoy tan dura que me duele, deseo estar dentro de Chloe mas que nada.

"Beca quiero que este dentro de mi ya, que me cojas con fuerza" desde hace un tiempo que quiero probar una cosa.

"Chlo confías en mi?"

"Si"

"Date la vuelta y ponte sobre tus manos y tus rodillas" ella hace lo que le pido. Tengo una hermosa vista de su culo que algún día me encantaría pobrar, pero no hoy, puedo ver lo mojada que esta y se que esta lista para mi.

"Lista?"

"Si, follame Beca" con eso entro en ella lentamente hasta que se adapta a mi, empiezo con embestidas lentas y suaves, dios esto es tan bueno puedo llegar a sitio que no llegaba antes y es tan bueno.

"Beca mas rápido cojéeme fuerte" sus deseos son mis ordenes empiezo a penetrarla con mas fuerza y mas rápido noto como se acerca, sus paredes se aprietan alrededor de mi polla y yo también estoy a punto de llegar.

"Dios Chloe esto es tan bueno" "Si, Becs no pares!" sigo a mi ritmo y las dos seguimos gimiendo y jadeando, hasta que noto como ella llega y luego después llego yo llenándola.

"BECAAAAA SIIIII" "CHLOEEEEEE" ella se derrumba en la cama y yo encima de ella, seguimos jadeando y recuperar nuestra respiración.

"Eso fue un buen sexo de reconciliación" digo.

"Si, pero estas lista para otra ronda?"

"Nunca te diría que no"

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo pero de esta vez ella se levanta de la cama y me indica que haga lo mismo. Saca la silla de mi escritorio.

"Siéntate en la silla" me ordena, hago lo que me pide y solo de verla de pie en medio de mi habitación me pone dura.

"Voy a montarte" dice ella y yo solo puedo concentrarme para no venir ahora mismo. Con eso se sienta encima mía, empezamos a besarnos nos separamos en busca de aire, le beso el cuello, lo muerdo y se que dejara marcas de mis dientes, lo único que Chloe hace es gemí paso la lengua por la herida y bajos a su pechos, me llevo un pezón a la boca, lo muerdo y lo lamo continuo así por un tiempo y paso al otro le hago lo mismo, ella se separa.

"Me toca a mi" con eso se lleva uno de mis pezones a su boca, lo muerde con fuerza pasa la lengua por el, hace lo mismo con el otro, va lamiendo su camino hasta llegar a mi cuello y lo muerde con mucha fuerza creo que incluso me saco sangre, pero si ella quiere marcarme que lo haga, pasa la lengua por la zona afectada y sube hasta mi oído.

"Lista?"

"Si"

Con eso alinea mi polla con la entrada de su coño y baja lentamente, cuando llega hasta el final, vuelve a subir, empieza a coger ritmo… sube hasta llegar a la punta y luego bajar rápidamente, esto es buenísimo continuamos así hasta que yo ya no puedo mas y me corro dentro de ella.

"DIOS CHLOEEEEEEE" eso fue suficiente para que ella viniera "BECAAAAAA"

Nos abrazamos un rato hasta que la cojo y me la llevo a la cama.

"Te amo bebé" le digo.

"Yo también a ti, que te parece si tomamos una siesta?"

"Me parece bien" con eso cerramos los ojos y dejamos que el cansancio se haga calor.

 **Todos los errores son míos**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias**


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Pitch Perfect ni Anatomía de Grey me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Este capitulo contiene escena de sexo.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **POV CHLOE**

Han pasado casi dos meses desde el pequeño incidente, Beca y yo estamos mejor que nunca, nos hemos abierto más la una a la otra y es perfecto. He visto a Jesse de vez en cuando pero no me a dicho ni una palabra y Beca me dijo que tampoco ha intentado hablar con ella, pero sigo sin fiarme del el.

Las cosas con las Bellas van bien, a excepción que Beca piensa que tendríamos que cambiar un poco y cantar otros tipos de canciones y estoy de acuerdo con ella pero Aubrey no quiere ni escucharla, así que Beca hace su mejor esfuerzo para no pelear con ella. Además dado que no puedo hacer el solo que me toca, alguien lo tiene que hacer y será Amy la gorda.

Con Arizona y Callie las cosas van genial, hemos ido dos veces a comer con ellos, este fin de semana se irán a Miami con Sophia y nos dijeron que podríamos llevar a las chicas para un día en la piscina, hoy tenemos una reunión de chicas en mi piso y hablaremos con ellas

.

Un rato después todas las chicas están llegando, nos sentamos hablamos un rato, hasta que Beca decide hablar.

"Bueno chicas mi madres se van a Miami el fin de semana y eso significa la casa sola y tenemos una piscina y una sala de cine así que podríamos pasar el finde allí, mi madre me dijo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por la comida ni nada que todo esta abastecido así que os parece bien?"

"Una casa, sola sin madres PARTY" dice Amy la gorda.

"No Amy, fiestas no una reunión de nosotras, solamente, no es que no pueda hacer fiestas pero preferiría que no se cargaran todas las cosas de mi madre, me las haría pagar y no tengo ganas… pero podemos planear para mas adelante una fiesta en la piscina el patio es bastante grande, se podría hacer una fiesta sin problemas"

"Eres una aguafiestas pero te tomo la palabra" dice Amy.

"Nos parece bien" dice Aubrey y todas las chicas asienten.

"Una cosa, ósea que tus padres, son dos madres lesbianas" pregunta Stacie.

"Umm... Si son dos mujeres, mi mama es bisexual pero mi madre es como decirlo, una estrella de oro" todos asiente, indicando que lo han entendido.

"Tengo que deciros mas cosas, mis madres son cirujanas, son Arizona Robbins y Callie Torres, no se si la conoceréis, no suelo decir esto nada mas conocer a la gente porque no se que intenciones tienen, pero vosotras sois increíbles y os quiero bichos raros así que pensé que estaría bien con decirlo"

"Por su puesto que sabemos quienes son tus madres, tu madre salva a bebes todo el mundo sabe quien es" dice Amy la gorda.

"Bueno, ya lo he dicho podemos continuar con la reunión y podremos salir de aquí mañana cuando queráis"

"Perfecto" digo.

A la mañana siguiente estamos todas en pie con nuestras cosas preparadas, para ir a casa Beca. Cuando vamos de camino ella le esta diciendo a las chicas sobre los perros y que no se impresionen por la casa. Cuando llegamos allí y bajamos del autobús veo la cara de las Bellas y son de asombro parecidas a la mía cuando vine por primera vez.

"Bien chicas vamos os enseño la casa y nos vamos a la piscina" dice Beca y todas asiente.

Cuando entramos somos recibidos por los perros, a las chicas les encanta, Beca nos da un giro por la casa y la cara de las chicas no cambia, les enseña unas fotos para que vieran a Sophia, todas nos dirigimos nuestra respectivas habitaciones para el tiempo que nos quedaremos aquí, nos cambiamos en nuestros bikinis. Y vamos a la piscina después de unas horas de diversión.

"Tienes una bonita casa, Beca" dice Aubrey.

"Gracias"

"Oye Becs, no me ibas a enseñar los coches" dice Stacie, si hay algo que le gusta mas que el sexo, son los coches deportivos.

"Claro vamos, queréis venir vosotras también?"

"Si, claro no me enseñaste los otros" digo yo. Todas la acompañamos al interior de la casa, nos lleva hasta una puerta y no me lo creo pero tiene un ascensor, no me había dado cuenta.

"Beca, tienes un ascensor" pregunta Jessica

"Si, mis madres tuvieron dos accidentes, uno fue cuando mi madre tuvo a Sophia y el otro fue cuando mi madre tuvo el accidente de avión y casi perdió su pierna, así que estuvieron un tiempo en silla de ruedas así que mi abuelo instalo un ascensor para que fuera mas cómodo" con eso entramos todas y cabemos perfectamente pero estoy un poco preocupada por el peso que debe aguantar.

"Tranquilas aguantara nuestro peso perfectamente, tenemos el garaje subterráneo y lo que era el garaje arriba agrandamos la sala de cine"

"Porque tenéis el garaje subterráneo?" pregunta Aubrey

"En total tenemos 7 coches y 3 motos, así que necesitamos un espacio mas grande y creo que mi madre piensa comprarse otro coche mas"

"Porque tantos coches?" pregunto yo.

"Bueno a mi madre le encantan los coches y a mi también así que por que no"

Con eso llegamos a nuestro destino y wow…

"El Porsche Cayenne es familiar, el The Bird Azul es de Callie" nos lo dice así para que todos podamos saber de quienes son. "El Range Rover Evoque, Audi R8 y el BMW I8 son de Arizona y el Chevrolet Camaro SS y el Chevrolet Impala del 62 son míos, y las vespa es una de cada una."

"Vaya son increíble de verdad, se puede probar?"

"Lo siento Stacie pero ni yo puedo tocar los coches, los 4x4 si pero los otros no"

"Que os parece si vemos una película?" pregunto

"Me parece bien" dice Beca

Dejamos que Beca eligiera para que no se aburriera tanto decidió por Insidius 3 una de terror, odio las películas de terror, pero al menos tengo a Beca con quien abrazarme y fijo que se aburre a los 30 min.

Todas las Bellas están acurrucadas entre si, con cada escena de miedo me acurruco mas en Beca y pongo la cara en su cuello. Casi llevamos 1 hora de película y Beca no parece aburrirse esta muy centrada en la película, pero yo me aburro así que empiezo a ponerle beso a lo largo del cuello pero ella ni se inmuta así que decido hablarle al oído.

"Nena estoy aburrida, vamos a tu cuarto" ni una reacción estoy empezando a molestarme.

"Venga Becs, dejare que me hagas los que quieras, se que estas deseando follarme por detrás"

"Shhh... Chlo"

En serio no me puedo creer que prefiera una estupida película, miro a las chicas y veo unas cuantas dormidas y otras muy absortas a la película así que tengo una idea y estoy seguro que esto funcionara. Meto mi mano de bajo de la mata que tenemos por encima de nuestras piernas, meto mi mano por dentro de los pantalones cortos de beca y por el bikini y encuentro a su amigo, empiezo a masajearlo y veo que se va endureciendo, ahora empiezo a mover mi mano desde abajo en su eje hasta la punta y ella reacciona.

"Dios, Chlo que estas haciendo, estas loca? Quieres que nos pillen?"

"No quiero que nos pille por eso tienes que estar muy tranquila"

Sigo a lo mío y noto como su respiración a cambiado y empieza a jadear pero muy bajito, noto como su polla palpita alrededor de mi mano, decido levantar mis piernas para que mi mano no este a la vista de las chicas y empiezo a mover mas rápido, se que ella esta cerca.

"Dios Chlo, sigue estoy apunto de venir nena" sigo con mis movimientos y cuando Beca llega en mi mano le doy un beso para acallar el gemido, nos separamos cuando veo que ya descendió de su alta, saco la mano de sus pantalones y esta llena de su semen, me llevo mi mano a mi boca y lamo hasta la ultima gota.

"Umm, un sabor tan bueno Becs"

"Chloe vas a ser mi muerte"

Con eso nos reímos, miramos a las chicas y todas están dormidas, las despertamos y todas van a sus habitaciones. Recogí todo lo que dejamos en la sala de cine y lo lleve a la cocina y ciento como Beca me abraza por detrás y pone su cabeza en mi hombro

"Sabes me quede con ganas de entrar en la piscina antes podríamos hacerlo ahora" asiento alegreme y nos dirigimos a fuera.

Nos metemos en la piscina y empezamos a jugar, a tiranos agua y perseguimos hasta que Beca me atrapa en la esquina.

"Sabes fuiste muy mala antes, me tomo por sorpresa, creo que mereces un castigo" noto como sus ojos se vuelven mas oscuros.

"Y cual seria ese castigo?"

"Pienso follarte duro y luego tomare la propuesta de hacerlo por detrás" con eso me sorprendo, pensé que no me escucho, ella parece que lo que estoy pensando.

"Pensabas que no estaba escuchando" con eso se ríe y se acerca mas a mi "Siempre te escucho bebé"

Con eso me saca mi parte inferior del bikini y luego la suya "Así mucho mejor" me agarra y me presiona contra la pared y me penetra sin previo aviso, no se que le a dado pero me encanta y como ella dijo lo esta asiendo dura, me esta follando con estocadas rápida y fuerte y siento como me llena entera y que llega hasta tocar mi útero, dios esto es increíble, quiero hablar pero no puedo, solo puedo gemir y no lo estoy asiendo muy bajo, ella sigue follandome como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Dios Chloe te sientes tan bien a mi alrededor, me encanta follarte y estar dentro de ti"

Me levanta un poco mas las piernas y con esta posición, toca mi punto G y es mas que suficiente para mi porque estoy viniendo con mucha fuerza con un grito que estoy segura que despertó a las chicas y con eso ella viene dentro de mi gimiendo mi nombre… dios el sexo con Beca es increíble, ella sigue dentro y me susurra al oído

"Ahora date la vuelta porque me muero de gana de follar ese precioso culo" se que le gusta y que esta excitada ya que noto que como se vuelve a endurecer dentro de mi, ella sale de dentro y me da la vuelta, me agarro al bordillo de la piscina.

"Bien, tengo la intención de cogerte igual de duro que antes pero as echo esto alguna vez?" Niego con la cabeza

"No, nunca y tu?"

"No, esto entonces será nuestra primera vez, iré despacio al principio"

Ella hace lo que dice, noto como ella pasa su polla por mi agujero pero no entra, sigue asiendo eso hasta que noto un pequeño dolor y siento como se va metiendo hasta la mitad y se queda ahí.

"Estas bien?"

"Si, continua" y ella lo hace me penetra hasta el final, deja que me adapte al tamaño y empieza a moverse poco a poco, siento como el dolor se va convirtiendo en placer

Ella empieza a ir mas rápido y dios es muy bueno, ella sigue follando mi culo sin sentido y mueve su mano a mi clítoris y me penetra con tres dedos, esta llenándome completamente y es maravilloso, estoy a punto de venir otra vez y eso hago cuando Beca dobla sus dedos dentro de mi y vine con mas fuerza que antes y al sentir como Beca vino dentro de mi culo hizo que viniera otra vez. "CHLOEEEEE" "BECAAAAAA" sigue dentro de mi mientras nos recuperamos…

 **POV BELLAS**

"Chicas, habéis escuchado eso?" Dice Aubrey.

"Si hablas sobre unos gritos, si." Responde Amy la gorda.

Todas bajamos a la planta baja y seguimos a los gemidos y vemos a Beca y Chloe en la piscina

"Están follando" dice Amy.

Vemos como Chloe grita aun más alto...

"Dios Beca debe de ser muy buena y esto es muy caliente" dice Stacie.

"La verdad es que no se porque pero a mi también me pone algo" dice Amy.

Luego vemos como Chloe da la vuelta

"Vaya así que les va ese rollo" dice Stacie y continua "Ojala me hubiera tirado a Beca antes de Chloe, se ve que esto se le da genial"

"En serio Stacie?" dice Aubrey, vemos como las dos vuelven a gritar y decidimos que ya vimos suficiente y nos vamos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, estamos todas en la cocina preparando algo de desayuna cuando Chloe baja súper feliz, como puede moverse después de lo de anoche.

"Buenos días chicas" nos dice ella.

"Buenos días" le contestamos todas.

"Vas a llevarle el desayuno a Beca?" pregunta Jessica

"No, dejare que descanse esta cansada" con eso nos reímos todas y ella nos mira.

"Si, supongo que si que debe estar cansada, cuantas rondas tuviste ayer?" dijo Amy.

Vemos como se pone roja y agacha la cabeza.

"Chloe hacíais mucho ruido, sobre todo tu" dice Aubrey.

"Dios que vergüenza, lo siento chicas" dice ella.

"No pasa nada, fue súper caliente, cuando queráis un trío me llamáis eh?" Dice Stacie y le guiña un ojo.

"Eww, Stacie no, además no creo que a Beca le guste compartirme" dice Chloe

"Bueno tu nos estas mal red, pero ayer vi como Beca te ponía contra la pared y quiero que me haga eso a mi"

"Aleja tus manos de novia"

"Quien debe aleja las manos de mi?" dice Beca

"Stacie, quiere un trío y quiere que la pongas contra la pared, tal y como me hiciste a mi" notamos como empieza ponerse roja como un tomate.

"Porque le has contado eso Chlo?"

"No lo hizo, lo escuchamos y lo vimos"

"Que?" pregunta ella.

"Vimos como follabas a Chloe ayer Beca y estaba muy caliente"

"No puedo seguir escuchando esto" sigue muy roja y se va y Chloe la sigue.

"Pobrecita esta como un tomate"

"Yo sigo pensando que esta muy caliente" dice Stacie.

 **POV BECA**

Que vergüenza, todas la s chicas nos escucharon ayer, no me lo puedo creer, veo como Chloe se dirige a mi con una sonrisa.

"Tranquila nena, solo nos estaba tomando el pelo, pero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada"

"Que vergüenza, pero tampoco me arrepiento." Con eso nos reímos y nos besamos, nos separamos cuando una garganta se aclara.

"No podéis manteneros separadas?" pregunta Aubrey

"Lo siento pero es irresistible" dice Chloe

"Bueno, las chicas quieren ir a la piscina pero dado a vuestras actividades de ayer, no creo que sea higiénico" dice Aubrey

"Tranquila Aubrey, la piscina se limpia automáticamente cada dos horas, esta totalmente limpia" digo.

"Vale, pues preparaos" con eso se va.

Nos arreglamos y vamos en la piscina, hago lo mismo que hice ayer me quito mi camiseta y tomo el sol, dado que si me quito mis pantalones las chicas notaran mi bulto y dado que Chloe esta en bikini es aun mas notable. Seguimos en la piscina y luego comemos y decidimos jugar un rato.

"Bueno Beca donde esta el tequila y el whisky?" pregunta Amy me levanto y voy a la vitrina, cojo una botella de whisky y otra de tequila y un vodka por si acaso. Veo que ya han sacado los vasos de chupitos, nos sentamos en un círculo y Amy habla.

"Jugamos al Yo nunca o Verdad y Atrevimiento?"

Todas nos ponemos de acuerdo para Yo nunca…

Stacie empieza "Yo nunca he hecho un trío" nadie bebe excepto ella se ve que quera empezar a beber.

"Yo nunca he besado a una mujer" dice Amy. Con eso bebemos Stacie, CR, Denisse, Chloe y yo… espera Aubrey también. Amy la mira.

"Quieres especifica Aubrey?"

"Una vez me bese con Chloe y ya" no creo que la historia termine hay.

"Yo nunca me he dejado hacer por detrás" dice CR. Stacie, Chloe beben. Con eso toda las chica se ríen ante el recuerdo de ayer.

"Yo nunca he tenido ningún tipo de relaciones sexual junto a otras personas. Dice Chloe

Con eso bebe Stacie, Amy, Lily, Chloe y yo.

Me toca a mi "Yo nunca me he masturbado mientras veía porno" con eso beben todas por increíble que parezca menos yo.

"En serio Beca nunca?" pregunta Stacie.

"Nunca, supongo que tengo una buena imaginación."

Seguimos así un rato, luego hicimos que Aubrey y Stacie e CR Y Denisse tuvieran 7 minutos en el paraíso. Y luego nos fuimos a dormir la mona.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era Lunes mire el reloj y eran las 6 nuestras clases n empezaban hasta las 8 o 9, nos despertamos todas y desayunamos, recogimos todo lo que hicimos y nos dirigimos a Barden.

Llegamos a Barden y Chloe me acompaño hasta mi edificio.

"Bueno, nos vemos esta noche, yo te recogeré a ti, esta noche corre de mi cuenta" dice ella.

"Okay, por cierto Feliz Aniversario bebé" "Feliz Aniversario nena"

"Te amo" "Yo también te amo, nos vemos luego" nos besamos y nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire.

Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. Las clases pasan muy rápido y ya estoy arreglada esperando a por Chloe. Pasa un rato y ya llega tarde 15 min. Algo que no es normal en ella ya que siempre soy yo quien me retraso, decido llamar pero me salta al buzón así que decido llamar a Aubrey.

"Aubrey Posen"

"Hey, Aubrey soy Beca. Chloe sigue hay porque ya llega tarde?"

"Beca Chloe salio de aquí a 30 min. Iba derecho a por ti, no a llegado?"

"No Aubrey y ella nunca llega tarde, me estoy empezando a preocupar"

"Aremos una cosa voy de camino a tu habitación a ver si la veo y iré preguntando si alguien la ha visto, tu mientras tanto intenta ponerte en contacto con ella"

Con eso Aubrey cuelga y llamo a Chloe y sigue sin coger, continuo llamándola hasta que escucho un toque en mi puerta. Por favor que sea Chloe pienso yo. Pero no es Aubrey.

"Nada, no me coge" digo yo.

"De camino he preguntado y algunas persona la vieron y me dijeron que se dirigía hacia aquí, pero luego pregunte a un chico que estaba sentado en el césped cerca de aquí y me dijo que creyó verla con un chico y irse con el."

"Chloe, no haría eso y menos sin avisarme, es nuestro aniversario"

"Lo se Beca, y no creo que se allá ido voluntariamente pero que hacemos y con quien se fue" solo me viene un nombre a la cabeza.

"Jesse"

 **Espero que os guste el capitulo y que no me odiéis. Estaré ocupada esta semana pero intentare subir el capitulo lo mas rápido posible…**

 **Todos los errores son míos**

 **Gracias**


	14. Donde esta Chloe?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect, Anatomía de Grey y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV BECA**

"Jesse"

"Que? " pregunta Aubrey.

"Jesse tiene a Chloe"

"De que estas hablando Beca?"

"Jesse, está enamorado de mi, no se tomó bien el hecho que yo y Chloe estuviéramos juntas. Dijo que yo tenía que estar con él y que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta. Recuerdas cuando estuve encerrada en mi cuarto?" le pregunto.

"Si lo recuerdo" me confirma

"Pues fue porque Jesse me dijo que Chloe es una puta y que se iba con cualquiera. " noto como Aubrey frunce el ceño.

"Le creíste, como pudiste? Chloe estaba devastada"

"Por su puesto que no". Con eso le cuento todo lo ocurrido con Jesse y Tom y ella se calma.

"Tengo que ir a buscarlo Bree, se que el la tiene"

"Si el la tiene, no creo que lo admita, ni creo que la esconda en su cuarto"

"Y que hago, me quedo aquí de brazo cruzados mientras ese cabrón tiene a mi novia, no puedo perderla, no a ella. Lo es todo para mi lo quiero todo con ella, la quiero de vuelta a mi lado"

Con eso me derrumbo y empiezo a sollozar, Bree se acerca a mi y me abraza.

"La recuperaremos Beca, hablaremos con las Bellas y la buscamos."

Nos reunimos con las chicas, les contamos todo y nos ponemos a buscarla.

Nos encontramos todas 2 horas después y nadie sabe nada y ya estoy hasta los cojones.

"Jesse, Jesse abre la puta puerta o la echó abajo" con eso la puerta se abre

"Wow.. Alta hay Rocky" tiene esa sonrisa petulante en su rostro y eso solo aumenta mi cabreo.

"Vete a la mierda y deja de tonterías, donde tienes a Chloe ?"

"De que estas hablando, Beca? "

"No te hagas el tonto, Chloe ha desaparecido y se que fuiste tu."

"Porque crees eso? Yo no tengo la culpa de que se vaya por ahí con cualquier otro. Te lo advertí Beca ella es una guarra." con eso le doy un puñetazo.

"No la vuelvas a llamar guarra o puta, ni siquieras te atrevas a mencionarla"

"Sabes Beca, te perdono por el puñetazo, porque se que en el fondo me quieres y solo estas un poco alterada, pero solucionaremos esto como una pareja"

Le miró con incredulidad.

"Estas loco, no somos una pareja, nunca lo seremos, a ver si te entra en tu cabeza.

Quiero que me devuelvas a Chloe"se ríe y me dice.

"Nena, no tengo a Chloe y si la tuviera porque te la devolvería, ella hace que hagas tonterías"

"Te has metido con la persona equivocada, recuperaré a Chloe y te arruinare la vida. Nunca he odiado a nadie excepto a ti"

"Venga nena, no te enfades" me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Estas loco" lo odio, más que a nada en este mundo.

Con eso salgo de su habitación. Decido ir a ver a mis madres seguro que saben que hacer.

Cuándo llegó a mi casa, veo a mis madres sentada en el sofá y me acerco a ellas.

"Hey, donde esta Sophia?" pregunto porque se necesito hablar con ellas sin interrupciones

"Hola Mija, esta dormida" me dice mi mama

"Hola nena" me dice mi madre y continúa "No es que no me guste tener aquí, pero porque has venido? "

"Es una larga historia pero empiezo por deciros que han secuestrado a Chloe" mis madres me miran preocupada y empiezo a contarles todo desde el principio.

"Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es denunciar a ese chico y hablar con la policía" dice mi mama

"Es una chica de 21 años que va a la universidad, la policía no haría nada, han pasado horas, seguramente dirían que puede estar por ahí de fiesta o que decidió escaparse".

Mi madre piensa igual que yo.

"Ya pero si Beca le explica las cosas pueden que hagan algo"

"No creo, es la palabra de Beca contra la de el "

"Yo he pensado en todo eso y llegue a tu misma conclusión, por eso he venido aquí, quiero a Chloe de vuelta, haré lo que sea necesario"

"Llamaré a mi padre" con eso mi mama se excusa para hablar con mi abuelo. Mi ha(re se acerca a mi y me abraza.

"Tranquila nena, todo se resolverá."

Continuamos abrazadas hasta que mi madre vuelve.

"He hablado con el abuelo, está mandando a alguien para que te ayude dice que llegará a la universidad en un par de horas, le di tu edificio y el número de tu habitación a tu abuelo para que sepa dónde encontrarte"

"Vale, gracias mamá os llamaré con cualquier noticia"

"Conduce con cuidado, te queremos y ya veras que todo se solucionara" ojala que se solucione rápido.

Llegó a Barden unos 40 minutos después, llego a mi habitación y está vacía, decido acostarme un rato pero solo pienso en Chloe, en que le estará haciendo ese gilipollas o donde la tendrá con eso me quedo dormida. Aunque pronto me levanto con el sonido de mi móvil.

"Hola"

"Beca" reconozco esa voz.

"Chloe bebé, estás bien? Donde estas ? Te tiene Jesse? "

"Lo siento Beca, pero solo te llamo para decirte que se acabó, no quiero saber nada de ti, solo fuiste un experimento con el que me divertí y ya. Pero recuerda una cosa me ha encantado follar ese coño tuyo. Olvídate de mí. Adiós."

la línea se corta, se hijo de puta a echo que me llame para hacerme creer que me dejaba, pero esa es mi Chloe me río con su ocurrencia.

Vuelvo a tumbarme en mi cama y tocan a la puerta, me levanto, abro la puerta y me encuentro con una chica de piel oscura y trajeado.

"Hola, tu debes de ser Beca. Me llamo Katherine Powell y recuperaré a tu novia"

 **Siento haber tardado en publicar y que sea corto he vuelto a trabajar y no me queda mucho tiempo pero prometo que mañana por la noche subiré otro.**

 **Quiero hacer a Katherine Powell como Oliva de Scandal. Soluciona el problema usando cualquier recurso.**

 **Esto se pone interesante .**

 **Gracias por tomaros el tiempo en leer mi historia. Todos los errores son míos.**


	15. capítulo 14: Donde esta Chloe? parte 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV CHLOE**

Espero que Beca haya entendido lo que le dije en la llamada, ya que nunca cortaría con ella, pero este estúpido me obligo a hacerlo, se cree que así puede tener el camino fácil con ella y ser su hombro donde llorar.

Lo odio tanto, solo pensé que sería el estúpido chico de siempre que no pilla una indirecta, pero resultó ser un maníaco, con eso me vienen recuerdos de antes.

Iba súper tranquila en mi camino al cuarto de Beca, para buscarla para nuestra cita. Cuándo siento que alguien me agarra del brazo.

"Hey Chloe"

"Jesse? Qué haces aquí? "

"Esperarte, tenemos que hablar" entrecierro mis ojos y le miró.

"Sobre que?"

"Sobre cómo vas a dejar a Beca en paz y venir conmigo" me rio pero de incredulidad.

"Eso sería una buena broma" con eso saca una navaja

"Ya, solo que no es broma, vas a venir conmigo ahora y sin gritar"

Con eso voy con él, me lleva hasta el bosque nos adentramos hasta encontrar una cabaña y aquí es donde estoy en la actualidad, encerrada y atada. Odio a Jesse y mucho, pero espero que Beca me encuentre pronto.

 **POV BECA**

"Así que tu me vas a ayudar a encontrar a Chloe?" le pregunto a Katherine.

"Si"

"Como puedo estar segura y como puedo fiarme de ti? "

"E trabajado para tu abuelo un par de veces, ayudándole a resolver algunos asusto" me dice

"cuando dices algunos asuntos, te refiere a cosas ilegales"

"No tiene porque, Beca algunas veces es más fácil, hacer las cosas fuera de la ley o que la policías, no se enteren" la miró fijamente.

"Porque? " pregunto.

"Pon de ejemplo esta situación, crees que la policía haría algo, tu novia es una universitaria, esperarían al menos 3 días para hacer algo, yo empiezo a buscarla desde ya, pienso que cuanto antes empecemos mejor, así que te parece si me cuentas un poco como son las cosas" no me queda de otra lo que ella dijo es verdad.

"Vale" ella saca lo que creo que es un bloc de notas.

"Cuánto hace que desapareció?"

"Quedamos a las 7" miro el reloj y veo que ya son casi las 12 am " 5 horas"

"Han intentado ponerse en contacto contigo?"

"Si me llamó un rato antes de que llegaras"

"Desde que móvil? "

"Desde el suyo"

"Okey, tienes sospechas de alguien o sabes si ella tuvo algún tipo de problemas con alguien? "

"Si, se quien la tiene se llama Jesse Swanson, está obsesionado conmigo y no acepta mi relación con ella piensa que de esa manera estaré con él"

"Eso lo hace más fácil, necesito que me lo describas si tienes una foto mejor, su número y su habitación o piso"

Le enseñó su foto de Whatsapp, su número y le indicó cuál es su cuarto.

"Vale, haré una llamada, necesito el numero de Chloe" le doy el numero y veo como sale de la habitación.

 **POV KATHERINE**

"Hola, Matt necesito que me localizas un número que te enviaré ahora y que busques información sobre Jesse Sesión, todo lo que puedas cualquier cosa y investiga a la familia también" con eso cuelgo, le envió el mensaje a Matt con el número de Chloe y entró en la habitación.

No se como esta chica se a metido en esto pero se nota que está devastada, así que haré lo posible para arreglar esto cuanto antes.

"Bien, ya he hecho mi llamada solo tengo que esperar a que me vuelvan a llamar y me pondré manos a la obra" ella asiente y sigue miró a su móvil.

Con eso el mio suena es Matt

Matt: "Bueno el número que me pasaste esta localizable"

"Donde?" pregunto

Matt: "Está a poco metros de ti".

"Que? Dime donde esta"

Con eso Matt me dice donde se encuentra, esto es interesante.

"Gracias, Matt busca lo que te pedí y me das la información cuanto antes.

Con eso cuelgo

Miro a Beca

"Bueno Beca al parecer tenías razón, el móvil de Chloe lo tiene Jesse" ella se queda atónita y decido continuar "Matt me dijo que el móvil se encuentra en el edificio de Jesse y que junto a este se encuentra otro móvil que corresponde a su número" veo que va reaccionando

"Hijo de puta, lo sabía y tu la cara de mentirme, lo odio tanto, tengo ganas de matarle".

Se levanta y se dirige, a la puerta.

"Espera Beca a donde vas? "

"A matarlo y exigirle que me devuelva a Chloe

"Si haces eso, lo alertará, en cambio si lo dejas tranquilo tarde o temprano nos llevará hasta Chloe y podremos seguirlo por el móvil." noto que se relaja

"Bien"

"Le diré a Matt que me informe si Jesse se mueve. Ahora necesito que descanses."

"No creo que pueda dormir"

"Tienes que hacerlo"

"Lo intentare" con eso salgo de la habitación.

 **POV BECA**

intento descansar pero no puedo solo pienso en Chloe y en todas las formas en la que me gustaría matar a Jesse. Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida , pero pronto me despierta alguien que golpea mi puerta.

Me levanto y la abro, es Katherine

"Jesse se mueve"

"Que vamos a hacer?"

"Ya hemos informado a la policía, el agente es amigo mío, cuándo me di cuenta que Jesse se movía más allá de Barden, le llame nos encontraremos con el." asiento y la sigo.

Nos metemos en un Cadillac negro.

"A dónde vamos? "

"Al bosque, es donde está Jesse".

Nos dirigimos al bosque y voy todo el camino callada, intentando calmarme y esperando que Chloe está bien, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un chico joven trajeado muy guapo.

"Hola, Katherine. Tu debes de ser Beca, soy el detective Kevin Ryan"

"Hola, que vas a hacer, sabes si está ahí? "

"Lo he visto entrar, pero todavía no ha salido"

"Vas a entrar? "

"No esperaremos a que el salga, no quiero que Chloe este en peligro" asiento

Nos quedamos allí un rato mientras esperamos fuera de la cabaña. Vemos como Jesse salé de la cabaña. Con eso el detective Ryan se acerca el

"Hola, Jesse Swanson? "

"Si"

"Puedo preguntarle qué hace aquí? "

"Suelo venir aquí, de vez en cuando"

"Así que si entro en esa cabaña, no encontrare a la Señorita Beale? "

Jesse no sabe qué decir, con eso me acerco

"Jesse si encuentro a Chloe ahí dentro quiero que sepas, que si pudiera te mataría, pero dado que no puedo, haré todo lo posible para que vayas a la cárcel y me asegurare de visitarte todos los días para decirte lo mucho que te odio, porque eso es lo único que puedo llegar a sentir por ti"

Salgo corriendo en dirección a la cabaña, entró buscar en toda la planta baja y no la encuentro me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a llamarla por su nombre

"Chloe, soy Beca, nena donde estas?"

Escucho un breve ruido "Beca"

Corro en dirección a la voz

Encuentro a Chloe atada en una silla en medio de la habitación

"Chloe nena" corro a su lado y la desato

Cuando por fin la suelto ella me abraza

"Beca"ella empieza a llorar y es cuando me doy cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando.

Nos levantamos y caminamos afuera de la cabaña y vemos a Jesse allí. Me acerco a el, le doy un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en los huecos.

"Eso es por secuestrar a mi novia hijo de puta" se retuerce de dolor pero Ryan no deja que se caiga al suelo.

"Vas a dejar que me haga eso? " pregunta

"El que, yo no he visto nada" dice Ryan

"En serio? "

"Jesse Swanson quedas arrastrado por el secuestro de la señorita Chloe Beale" Ryan termina de leerle sus derechos y lo mete en el coche.

"Bien, me lo llevaré a la comisaría, ustedes pueden seguirme y declara allí. Señorita Beale, él le hizo algo, cualquier tipo de agresión física? "

Miro a Chloe en busca de respuesta deseando que sea no. Ella niega con la cabeza y me siento aliviada.

"Nos vemos en la comisaría entonces" con eso el detective se va

"Gracias, Katherine" digo y la verdad es que se lo agradezco de corazón.

"Tranquila fue fácil, no se como se le ocurrió la idea de secuestrarla, pero no es muy listo que digamos y eso estuvo a nuestro favor. Bueno os acercó a la comisaría para que declareis"

Nos montamos en el coche, Chloe está callada todo el camino, supongo que es normal. Llegamos a la comisaría y nos despedimos de Katherine ya que su trabajo a terminado, entramos y nos encontramos con Ryan

"Señorita Beale, Beca si me hacen el favor de seguirme, el señor Swanson ha decidido no hablar hasta que su abogado llegue"

"Pero lo meterán a la cárcel?" pregunto con temor

"Si, tenemos suficiente sobre él, tenía el móvil de la señorita Beale y salió de la cabaña donde la encontramos y tenemos el testimonio de las dos" con eso asiento

Nos indicó que tendríamos que declara en separado y lo hicimos, le expliqué todo lo que ocurrió con Jesse. Salí y esperé a Chloe, solo quiero llevarla a casa.

Y que terminemos con esta pesadilla...

 **POV CHLOE**

El Detective Ryan me pidió que declara, le conté cómo pasó todo, me dijeron que tuve suerte porque Jesse no lo tenía pensado muy bien todo lo del secuestro sino que fue esporádico.

Me dijeron que con eso era más que suficiente para ir a la cárcel y que seguramente querrán hacer un trato, llamaron a mis padres para informales de todo y estoy segura que no querrán tratos con eso me dejan ir. Mis padres estarán llegando mañana, no es la me#or manera de conocer a Beca pero algo es algo. Me encuentro con Beca que está esperando por mi, solo con mírala se que todo ha pasado, me acerco a ella le doy una sonrisa y habló.

"Nos vamos nena?"ella levanta la mirada y asiente. Salimos de la comisaría , nos dirigimos a su cuarto, cuando llegamos nos tiramos en la cama, ella llama a sus madres para informarles que todo ha pasado y que estoy bien. Aprovecho y llamo a Aubrey para decirle que estoy bien y que nos vemos mañana.

Nos acurrucamos juntas por fin puedo descansar y es donde me siento más segura en los brazos de Beca.

"Siento todo lo que te paso bebé, no dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir"

"No pasa nada Becs, ya estoy aquí, contigo " con eso me abraza más fuerte.

"Te amo Chloe".

"Yo también te amo Beca". Cierro mis ojos y caigo en un profundo sueño.

 **Todos los errores son míos.**

 **Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado un poco ocupada, además quería decidir si dejaba el suspense un poco más o lo resolvía como veis opté por resolverlo no me gusta tenerlas separadas y menos que Chloe lo pase mal. Además así quitamos a Jesse del medio.**

 **P. D: No tengo nada en contra de Jesse pero sigo creyendo que Beca debe de estar con Chloe. Y si metí en la historia a Ryan de Castle pero es que me encanta todo de él. :)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**


	16. nota

**Esto es una nota para pediros perdón , no tengo justificación para haber tardado más de 5 meses pienso actualizar esta semana sin falta pero la verdad, es que estoy en mi último año de universidad y no es muy fácil y los exámenes me tienen falta así que os pido disculpas, odio cuando leo fics y de la nada el escritor deja de actualizar y yo voy y hago lo mismo, lo siento muchísimo..**

 **Esta semana subo el capítulo sin falta. Gracias, por todo.**


	17. De vuelta

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni pitch perfect ni anatomía de grey me pertenecen.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **Advertencia: Beca es G!P si no te gusta no lean**

 **POV CHLOE**

Abro los ojos lentamente me despierto con la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana, miro a mi izquierda para ver a Beca, estuve sólo una noche fuera pero fue la peor de mi vida, estar lejos de ella y con ese estúpido de Jessie.. Lo odio tanto como alguien puede ser capaz de llegar a esos extremos.

"En qué piensas?" Me dice Beca, que hace que me sobresalte , no sabía que estaba despierta.

"Lo siento no quise asustarte pero estabas como más allá." la miró y sonrió

"Estaba pensando en lo bien que es dormir y despertar a tu lado" con eso sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa pero luego se vuelve seria

"Chlo, cuando no te encontré y cuando supe que Jessie te tenia, tuve un sentimiento dentro de mí, es como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto, sentí como mi corazón se rompía, me faltaba el aire y no sabía qué hacer, quería matar a Jessie de verdad , me daba igual las consecuencias sólo quería hacerle sufrir pero con eso me he dado cuenta de que eres lo más importante ahora mismo en mi vida, aparte de mi familia, Chloe sin ti no sé qué haría, así que por favor prometeme que esto no va a volver a ocurrir, porque no podré soportarlo y porque puede que el próximo si sepa lo que está haciendo y yo no quiero perderte, nunca."

La miro y digo "No puedo prometerte eso Becs, pero tendré más cuidado de la próxima vez y lo mismo va para ti y siento haberte causado ese dolor tan grande, me puedo imaginar lo sentiste porque me pongo en tu lugar y también me hubiera vuelto loca." Beca me mira y dice

"Hacemos una promesa"

"Claro" respondo.

"Llevaremos nuestro silbatos contra violadores todos los días a partir de hoy" con eso nos reímos. Y respondo

"Ok, te lo prometo" me acurruco más en ella, me siento tan protegida.

"Becs que crees que le pasará a Jessie?" suelta un gran suspiro y dice.

"No lo se y la verdad no me interesa, es obvio que irá a prisión pero tengo miedo de que le ponga una fianza y la paguen, pero no pienso dejar que eso pase hablaré con mi abuelo, conoce a muchos abogados y jueces, el no puede salirse con la suya" No me gusta ver a Beca así, pero yo haría lo mismo si se tratase de ella, movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

POV BECA

Odio a Jessie con cada fibra de mi ser, haré lo que sea para que pague por lo que le ha hecho a Chloe, se arrepentirá de haberla tocado…

lo bueno es que ella ya esta a mi lado a donde pertenece y a partir de ahora la cuidare como mi más preciado tesoro.

La miro y noto que se quedó dormida de nuevo, supongo que es normal debe de estar cansada, la abrazó con fuerza con cuidado de no despertarla y me quedo dormida

Me despierto con pequeños besos aqui y alla, intento no sonreir y siento un beso en los labios..

" Despierta dormilona, se que esta fingiendo" me dicen.. espera esta no es la voz de Chloe, con eso abro los ojos y me encuentro con Jessie, él me sonríe e intenta besarme otra vez me aparto y salgo de la cama…

NO NO NOOOO… esto no puede estar pasando.. me giro hacia él y me habla..

"Nena que pasa? Estas bien ? has tenido una pesadilla? dice

"Si, tu eres mi puta pesadilla" le digo con eso se baja de la cama, me agarra del brazo y me empuja contra la puerta..

"Si eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que voy ser" con eso me besa a la fuerza y cierro los ojos esto no puede ser verdad….

 **Siento mucho que mi vuelta sea así y siento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero tardare un poco en coger el norte espero que me disculpéis porque como termina pero os lo recompensaré…**

 **Mil disculpas no tengo justificación para todo el tiempo que he tardado en publicar y no basta con disculpas así que ahora que estoy medio libre intentaré publicar cada noche o al menos a cada dos noches, hoy me enviaron otro review asi que decidi que ya era hora, lo siento muchísimo….**

 **Gracias , JessVM y GabyGaft …**

 **Estaré de vuelta mañana, todos los errores son míos…**


	18. Chapter 18: Reunión

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV CHLOE**

Me despierto cuando siento movimiento a mi lado, me giro y veo como Beca se mueve bruscamente creo que tiene una pesadilla, decidí despertarla..

"Becs" la muevo pero, no se despierta… lo vuelvo a intentar. "Nena, despierta" la muevo un poco más fuerte y veo como abre los ojos asustada y empieza a hiperventilar, la abrazo fuerte y intento calmarla "Shh, Becs solo fue una pesadilla estoy aqui" su respiración se vuelve normal voy a separarme de ella pero no me deja y aprieta su agarre sobre mi..

pasamos unos minutos mas asi hasta que noto como se va relajando, me alejo despacio y la miro a los ojos…

"Estás bien ?" le pregunto y ella asiente

"Si, solo fue una pesadilla" me dice

"Quieres hablar de ello?" ella suspira y niega con la cabeza "Okey" cojo mi móvil de la mesita de noche y veo que son las 5 pm hemos dormido todo el dia. "Pedimos algo para comer o quieres que salgamos y comamos algo" le pregunto, veo que lo está pensando..

"Lo de comer es una buena idea, muero de hambre y creo que nos vendría bien salir y quizás ver a las Bellas estaban preocupadas, tengo que llamar a mis madres y tu ver si tu padres llegaron ya" asiento

"Vale, pero quiero darme una ducha rápida, lo hago y nos vamos" ella asiente… voy a su armario por algo de ropa y salgo del cuarto hacia las duchas, antes de irme ella me llama.. "Dime?"

"Quieres que te acompañe?" se que esta preocupada pero todo, pasó y no quiero que se sienta obligada a acompañarme a todos lados..

"No hace, nena estaré bien, tu aprovecha y llama a tus madres" me acerco a ella y le planto un beso… mmm he echado de menos esto.. me giro y estoy a punto de irme de nuevo cuando me vuelve a llamar.. "Si?"

"El silbato, que no se te olvide" asiento y me rio, cojo el silbato del escritorio y me voy…

En menos de 10 minutos estoy en las duchas, hay algunas chicas alli asi que puedo estar tranquila.. entró en un cubículo y me quito la ropa y empiezo a ducharme..

Que sera lo que soñó Beca y porque no quiere decirme… me doy cuenta que debo de haber estado un buen rato porque cuando salgo no hay ya nadie, me pongo el albornoz y me dirijo al cuarto de Beca..

 **POV BECA**

Decido hacer lo que Chlo me dijo y llamó a mis madres, aunque no dejo de pensar en la pesadilla que tuve se sentía tan real y solo de pensarlo me dan nauseas..

"Al habla, Sophia Robbins" me rio de mi hermana, como no mi madre ya le enseño como se coje el telefono..

"Soph soy yo Beca"

"Becs, como esta, cuando vas a venir a verme, cuando iremos al parte, podemos ir al zoo o mejor al acuario y al cine" me rio para mi misma cuantos planes tiene esta chica…

"Soph, calma y respira, pronto nos veremos vale y iremos al cine, zoo o donde quieras"

"Vale y Chloe tambien vendra, ya la has encontrado?" como ? sabe ella de esto no creo que mi madre les haya dicho nada..

"Como sabes, eso enana?" le preguntó..

"Beca tengo 10 años no soy tonta y te oí hablar la otra noche, no estaba dormida" se me olvida que ya no es una niña pequeña..

"Ok, Soph y si ya la hemos encontrado y está bien y ella tambien vendra"

"Bien, lo estoy deseando" con eso escucho a mi madre llamando a Sophia de fondo..

"Sophia, con quien hablas?" le pregunta mi madre

"Es Beca" " Bueno Becs te paso a mamá, chao y no te olvides de venir, te quiero"

"Adiós Soph y tranquila no me olvidaré iré cuando pueda, yo también te quiero"

con eso mi madre coge el teléfono..

"Hola hija como estas?"

"Estoy bien y antes de que preguntes Chloe también"

"Me alegro por la dos , sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras y si necesitan algo solo tienes que pedirlo" ahora que lo pienso..

"Pues la verdad, necesito algo"

"Dime?"

"Necesito que te asegures que Jessie no saldrá en libertad bajo fianza, no quiero que salga, y se como es la ley, un universitario que secuestra una chica, no le pondrán un gran castigo y menos si no la ha agredido y solo la mantuvo cautiva una noche.. Quiero que vaya a prisión y que no salga en un largo tiempo, así que necesito que hables con el abuelo y que él lo solucione, se que los padres de Chloe son abogados y que harán lo posible para que Jessie pague, pero el abuelo tiene sus métodos y se que si alguien puede hacerlo es el"

"Hija, hablaré con él y veremos lo que podemos hacer"

"No mama, nada de veremos, si hace falta yo mismo le llamo, tiene que pagar se llevo a mi novia y no quiero estar atormentado sabiendo que puede salir en libertad y que lo volveremos a ver"

"Pero Beca las cosas no son así.."

"Lo hizo con Erika, así que puede hacerlo con Jessie" con eso toco el tema que nadie se atreve a tocar" hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea y oigo como mis madres hablan entre ellas..

"Okey, Beca hablaremos con Carlos y si él no puede yo misma hare lo que sea necesario"

"Gracias, mama" suelto un suspiro, me siento aliviada..

"Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti cariño" Chloe entra en la habitación, me pregunto si habrá escuchado algo..

"Bueno mamá, me tengo que ir saldré a comer con Chloe, luego me cuentas vale"

"Si, claro ve y despejate. Dile a Chloe que le mandamos saludos, Adios hija.."

"Adios mama" con eso cuelgo y miro a Chloe, y le preguntó

"Lista?"

"Si, vamos llamo a mis padres de camino" me sonrie y me coje la mano y salimos de la habitacion..

 **POV CHLOE**

Estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando escuche que Beca hablaba con su madre, asi que decidi esperar se le notaba muy alterada, quiero que Jessie pague por lo que hizo pero no se si de esa manera.. también me pregunto quien sera Erika, pero si se lo pregunto a Beca ella sabrá que estuve escuchando así que mejor me guardo mi curiosidad…

Al salir de la habitación nos montamos en el coche de Beca..

"Te parece si comemos unas hamburguesas" me pregunta

"Claro, si me apetece, luego podríamos quedar con las chicas"

"Vale por mi perfecto" con eso arranca el coche y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, decido llamar a mi padres a saber dónde están, mi madre me mandó un mensaje antes confirmando que ya estaban aquí y que iban a comisaría y que la llamara en cuanto pueda.

"Chloe?"

"Mama, hola como estais ?"

"Bien hija, pero lo importante es cómo estas tu?"

"Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes.. donde estas ?

"Estamos en el hotel, acabamos de llegar de comisaría, nos disponíamos a pedir algo de comer" con eso pienso en una idea, tapó el movil con mi mano y le habló a Beca.

"Nena, te parece si comemos con mis padres?" veo que lo medita durante unos segundos..

"Claro por mi bien pero no les invitaremos a unas hamburguesas, así que te parece si vamos a nuevo tailandés que han abierto ?"

"Si, les preguntó" " Mamá, qué os parece si os invitamos a comer y asi conoceis a Beca"

"Vale hija por nosotros bien, me envia el nombre y la dirección del restaurante"

"Vale, chao ahora hablamos"

"Chao hija"

Después de conducir un rato más nos encontramos enfrente del restaurante, ya le envié a mis padres la dirección y como sabía que llegaríamos antes, le dije que entramos y pediríamos una mesa..

Entramos y es automatico, Beca se pone a cargo de todo..

"Hola tienen alguna reserva?" no preguntan

"Oh, no.."

bueno, no pasa nada, tenemos sitios libres, es mesa para dos o esperan a alguien más?"

"Si, esperamos a dos personas"

"Entonces mesa para cuatro, si me hacen el favor de seguirme"

La seguimos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos.. "Bien, vendrá un camarero a para que hagan sus pedidos, si me disculpan"

Con eso se va y miró a Beca está un poco nerviosa, uno nuestras manos por debajo de la mesa..

"Nena, no estes nerviosa, te amaran, son como yo pero más viejos" con eso nos reímos las dos.. y noto que se relaja..

Se nos acerca una camarera, debo decir que es muy guapa..

"Hola, seré vuestra camarera esta noche desean pedir algo o quieren pensarlo" dice todo eso sin apartar la mirada de Beca que está más concentrada en el menú que en cualquier otra cosa..

"Se que debemos esperar a tu padres así que pidamos algo de beber por ahora" dice Beca aun sin apartar la mirada del menú, en cambio yo miro fijamente a la camarera que no aparte la vista de mi novia.

"Si por mi bien, nena.." con eso Beca levanta la vista..

"Pues dos Coca-colas, por ahora" y vuelve al menú.

"Bien, volveré en un minuto" con eso se gira y se va y yo hablo..

"Dime que te has dado cuenta y que no era solo mi imaginación?" le pregunto a mi novia

"Si te refieres a que no paraba de mirarme si me di cuenta, parecía un tigre acechando a su presa porque crees que estaba tan interesada en el menú" nos reímos porque la verdad es lo que parecía y ella vuelve..

"Aquí tienen sus resfresco si necesitan algo más no dude en llamarme" y se vuelve a ir. veo como mis padres se dirigen a nuestra mesa y le doy un codazo a Beca que seguía en el menú..

"Oye eso a que a venido" me pregunta con el ceño fruncido..

"Mis padres ya están aquí" levanta la vista al frente y sonríe ligeramente ...

"Hija mia, como estas?" me pregunta mi madre y me da un fuerte abrazo

"Estoy bien mamá" con eso me suelta y le doy un abrazo a mi padre.. me doy cuenta de que no les he presentado a Beca..

"Mamá, papá ella es Beca mi novia, Beca ellos son mis padres Susan y Peter Beale" con eso Beca les tiende la mano

"Beca Robbins Torres, es un placer conocerlos señor y señora Beale" con eso mi madre se acerca a ella

"Querida deja las formalidades, estaba deseando conocerte y llamame Susan nada de señora, no soy tan vieja y veni aqui voy a darte un saludo a lo Beale"

 **POV BECA**

Un saludo a lo Beale ? Que querra decir con eso me tira de un abrazo, a ya se a lo que se refiere, ahora entiendo porque Chloe no entiende de límites, dios me falta la respiración..

Creo que Chloe lo nota y le dice a su madre que ya es suficiente, me suelta y puedo volver a respirar, con eso me dirijo a su padre que él sí me toma la mano..

"Un fuerte apretón, me gusta" dice él con eso le sonrió..

"Bueno, se terminaron los saludos así que nos sentamos y pedimos algo, nose vosotros pero yo muero de hambre" dice Chloe

Todos nos sentamos y la camarera vuelve, pense que seria menos descara con los padres de Chloe aquí pero queva no se corta ni un pelo, sigue mirandome y la verdad ya me incomoda un poco..

"Bueno desean pedir ya" todos miramos el menú y pedimos nuestros platos y se va otra vez no sin antes darme una mirada…

"Bien antes de empezar, que tal si no hablamos de lo que pasó y simplemente tenemos una velada tranquila" dice Chloe

Todos asentimos y su padre interviene

"Bueno, Beca que intenciones tienes con mi hija?"

"Papa, he dicho una velada tranquila" con eso pongo mi mano en el muslo de Chloe..

"No pasa nada Chloe es una pregunta normal, pues quiero mucho a su hija y tengo mis mejores intenciones con ella, no pretendo hacerle daño de ningún modo, quiero lo mejor para ella"

"Buena, respuesta y que quieres ser en el futuro" me pregunta

"Bueno tenía muy claro que quiero ser productor musical y quería ir a Los Ángeles, esa era mi sueño"

"Y porque era, es que has cambiado de parecer" miro a Chloe y no tengo duda alguna

"Si y todo gracias a su hija, ella saca lo mejor de mi asi que terminare la universidad y espero que su hija siga a mi lado entonces y decidamos juntas que hacer y dónde ir"

"Me alegro que tenga en cuenta, los deseos de mi hija" la madre de Chloe estaba a punto de intervenir cuando la camarera se nos acercó de nuevo

"Bien, aquí tienen sus pedidos espero que este todo a su gusto" todo lo dice sin parar de mirarme.. y creo que Susan se da cuenta y habla

"Oye bonita porque no sacas una foto asi te durara mas" Chloe y yo sonreímos

"Lo Siento señora, de que habla" dice

"No te hagas la tonta estabas mirando a mi nuera como si fueras a comertela y como has oído es mi nuera lo que significa novia de mi hija así que nos haces el favor de cortarte un poco que es incomodo"

"Claro" ella se retira lo más rápido que puede

"Lo Siento chicas pero era demasiado obvio" con eso nos reímos todos

El resto de la velada fue normal y nos atendió otro camarero.. pedimos el postre, al terminar nos despedimos todos prometiendo reunirnos mañana otra vez

Estamos en el coche de camino a reunirnos con las Bellas en el apartamento de Chloe y Aubrey…

"Me a gustado, tus padres son maravillosos"

"Ves te lo dije, te pusiste nerviosa para nada" le miró y la noto pensativa, decido preguntar

"Nena, que te pasa?" me mira y me dice

"Becs, quien es Erika?" así que estaba escuchando después de todo..

 **Todos los errores son míos…**

 **Punto JessVM si solo era un sueño, tranquilas no soy tan mala.. por ahora voy cumpliendo lo que dije espero no tener problema y poder seguir subiendo cada noche..**

 **la pregunta es quién será Erika, las que habéis visto Grey's Anatomy lo sabréis si no pues se explicará igualmente en el próximo capítulo..**

 **Otra cosita mas tengo otra historia que más que nada son de momentos divertidos entre nuestras chicas, me gustaria mucho que me ayudarais o dijerais idea o sitios donde gustaría que sucediera..**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado el capitulo**


	19. Chapter 19 Nota

**Nota..**

 **estoy en proceso del nuevo capitulo ya lo tengo casi terminado..**

 **Lei un comentario en el que me pedían que la subiera en inglés, me a costado pero encontré un Beta Reader para uqe me la edite ya que mi ingles no es el mejor y la he encontrado y ya subi el primer capítulo. se llamará (Always with you..)**

 **Espero que les guste y la lean, porque la verdad no pense que tendria seguidores y mira tengo mas de uno hahah..**

 **Así que espero que mas o menos sea igual y si no pues nada yo seguiré aquí..**

 **gracias y solo teneis que esperar unas horitas más..**


	20. Pesadillas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV BECA**

Que cojones en serio estaba escuchando..

"Chlo, escuchas tras las puertas?"

"Que? no Beca fue sin querer y no quería interrumpir" la miro y veo que dice la verdad..

"Ok, te creo" le digo y vuelvo la mirada a la carretera..

"Bueno, pero puedo saber quien es o es algo muy privado?"

Pienso que no es malo decirle total que mas da.."Erika era una ex de mi mama"

"Vale" sé que está impaciente por saber más..

"Es ex de Callie, estuvo con ella antes que mi madre, a decir verdad fue su primera novia.. la cosa no terminó bien, mi mamá lo pasó mal pero conoció a mi madre y todo fue a mejor, lo malo fue que volvió unos años después, intentó separar a mis madres porque dijo que todavía amaba a mi mama. Al principio solo se invento mentiras y cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no funcionó y mis madres seguían juntas, quiso matar a mi madre"

"En serio, eso es muy fuerte, como alguien puede llegar a esos extremos por amor.."

"No lo llamaría amor, más bien obsesión pero bueno todo se soluciono y no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella mi abuelo lo arreglo todo.."

"Ohhh Beca, la mataron?!" no me esperaba que dijera eso y sin querer di un volantazo y frené en seco..

" QUE? estas loca como puedes decir eso, te piensas que mi abuelo es una asesino o algo" con eso empiezo a conducir de nuevo.

"Bueno por la forma en la que lo dijiste, es lo que parecía"

ahora que lo pienso, pues si también.. "No solo que mi abuelo tiene bastante poder y buenos abogados, pero ella está en prisión, no muerta.. lo unico es que en vez de 6 años le cayeron más y eso es lo mismo que quiero para Jessie. Puede que me haga parecer la peor persona del mundo pero no lo quiero libre, al menos no por ahora."

"Te entiendo y yo quiero lo mismo.." llegamos por fin a Barden

"Bueno vamos a ver las chicas?" preguntó

"Claro, las echo de menos, vamos"

salimos del coche, entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos dirigimos a su piso. llegamos unos minutos después, tocamos en la puerta y somos recibidas por Aubrey que directamente abraza a Chloe, luego pasamos dentro y después de unas rondas de abrazos y estas bien o te hizo algo ese cabrón… estamos todas sentadas en la sala..

"Entonces estás bien Red? le pregunta Amy la gorda..

"Sí estoy perfectamente, no me hizo nada solamente estuve atada en un sótano y ya"

"Sabía que no era de fiar" dice Aubrey..

"Pues, ya podrías habernos avisado antes" digo y me levanto, entro en el baño, me echo un poco de agua fría en la cara. Las imágenes de mi pesadilla no salen de mi mente por más que lo intentó siguen ahí.

 **POV CHLOE**

Después del comentario que hizo Beca se levantó y se fue volvió como veinte minutos después, se que no está bien y veo que está como en otro mundo así que decido que ya es hora de irnos, nos despedimos de todas las chicas y les digo que nos veremos en los ensayos mañana.

El camino al cuarto de Beca estamos en silencio no decimos ni una palabra, cuando llegamos. Ella se cambia al pijama y se mete en la cama esta como en piloto automático. Me cambio y me uno a ella, no me gusta verla asi y creo que es por su pesadilla así que decidí preguntarle.

"Becs" ella sigue mirando a la nada así que vuelvo a intentarlo "Becs" ella me mira pero no dice nada, ya estoy empezando a asustarme

"Becs, hablame" creo que con eso sale de su ensoñación.

"Lo siento qué decías"

Puedo preguntarte algo?" ella asiente, así que continuo "Becs que paso en tu pesadilla ?" noto como se pone más seria y aparta la mirada, uno nuestras manos para que vea que estoy aquí y que puede confiar en mi.

"Chloe, no quiero hablar de ello" aprieto su mano y me mira fijamente a los ojos…

"Bebe, puedes contarme lo que sea. Tenía algo que ver con Jessie?" ella asiente sin apartar la mirada.. "Becs, el ya no puede hacerme daño" le digo.

"No fue a ti" es lo único que dice

"Entonces si no fue a mi.." espera si no fui yo fue ella.. "ohh, dios Becs, tampoco puede hacerte daño, nunca lo permitiría…" le digo...

"Que ocurrió en el sueño?" veo como corre una lágrima por su mejilla y empieza a sollozar. la abrazó y le digo .. "Si no quieres contarlo, no pasa nada, pero pienso que es mejor si hablas de ello..." ella se incorpora y empieza a hablar..

"Me despierto cuando empiezo a notar besos por mi rostro y me imagino que eres tu y como quiero que lo sigas haciendo, me hago la dormida entonces siento un beso en los labios y como alguien me dice despierta dormilona, se que esta fingiendo, noto que no es tu voz y me asusto y cuando abro los ojos es Jessie, me intenta besar otra vez pero me aparto y salgo de la cama. Pienso para mi misma que eso no me puede estar pasando y él me pregunta que si estoy bien y si he tenido una pesadilla y le respondo que el es mi pesadilla, el me dice que si eso él lo que quiero es lo que él va a ser y me agarra con fuerza y me besa"

Dios mío no puedo imaginarme lo que debe de sentir… ella empieza a llorar más fuerte y me doy cuenta de que yo también estoy llorando.

"Me quita la camisa y empieza a tocarme, en ese momento solo quería morir, me daba asco y intente soltarme para que no me tocara pero no pude, luego empezó a quitarme lo pantalones, hice mas fuerza para que me dejara ir pero no sirvió de nada y cuando me lo quito y noto que tenia un pene se apartó de mí, pensé que me dejaría ir, pero no lo hizo empezó a pegarme, me retorcia de dolor en el suelo, me dio una patada tan fuerte que senti que perdia el conocimiento y mientras lo hacía no paraba de llamarme monstruo, cuando ya se harto me llamó puta y me dijo que disfrutaría al follarme.. y creo que hay fue cuando me despertaste… fue horrible Chlo, se sentía tan real"

No puedo creer que ella, haya tenido que pasar por eso, seguro que lleva pensando en eso todo el dia, me siento horrible porque no se lo pregunté antes. la abrazó con fuerza "Shh, bebe todo pasó, él no podrá tocarte, no lo permitiré, vale"

"Vale" le secó las lágrimas y le beso "Chlo, puedes hacer algo por mi?" asiento.. "Quiero que hagamos el amor, necesito sacarme esa imagenes de mi mente" Mi pobre Becs, se ve tan indefensa.

"Haré lo que quieras, amor" se que no tomara la iniciativa así que me acerco a ella y le beso, es lento y dulce.. no quiero que tenga miedo, después de un tiempo besandonos, empiezo a darle pequeños besos por la mandíbula y bajo al cuello lo beso, le doy leve mordisco y con eso suelta un gemido. Decido continuar, me aparto, me quito el pijama y la ropa interior hago lo mismo con ella, estamos las dos desnudas, nunca me cansaré de su cuerpo es tan perfecto, me acuesto encima de ella, le acarició con suavidad como si tuviera miedo a que se me rompa… nos volvemos a besar y ambos gemimos. decido que ya es suficiente, beso uno de sus pechos, cojo el pezón en la boca, lo muerdo y lamo para aliviar el dolor.. mientras con la mano tocó el otro y ella solo gime, decido que el izquierdo ya a tenido atención suficiente y pasó al derecho, vuelvo a lamerlo, morderlo.. Noto como ella ya está dura, me separo de ella, alineo mi entrada con su pene y bajo lentamente hasta que esté completamente dentro de mí, ambas gemimos con fuerza. Cuando me acostumbro a estar dentro, empiezo a moverme, es tan bueno seguimos gimiendo y ella mueve sus caderas para que nuestro movimiento coincidan, continuo montandola…se que estoy cerca pero quiero que nos corramos juntas…

"Bebé, estoy a punto de venir.."

"Yo tambien, Chlo" con eso se levanta y me abraza, nos besamos y con unos empujes mas me corro en su pene y siento con ella se corre y me llena "BECSSS, SIIIII" "OHHHH NENA"" ella sigue moviéndose dentro de mi montando mi orgasmo...

Seguimos así durante un tiempo… Me levanto y me acuesto a su lado..

"Gracias" me dice..

"Lo hago con mucho gusto" con eso sonreímos y nos abrazamos..

"Te amo mucho Chloe" me acurruco más a su lado

"Yo tambien te amo Becs, más que a nada"

El cansancio nos consume y nos quedamos dormidas…

 **Todos los errores son míos.**

 **Gracias y siento no haber podido subir ayer..**

 **Por ahora intentaré que no haya más dramas, vamos a darles un poco de paz a nuestras chicas..** **;)**


	21. Chapter 21: La madre de Chloe!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV CHLOE**

Escucho unos ruidos en la habitación y luego como si alguien estuviera llamándome por mi nombre, pero es más como un susurro.

"Chloe, hija despierta" esa es la voz de mi madre, debo de estar soñando pero siento como me mueven. abro los ojos y no es un sueño, mi madre está en la habitación.

"Mama, que haces aqui?"

"Fui a tu piso con Aubrey para que desayunamos juntas, pero ella me dijo que te quedabas aquí con Beca, por cierto que la puerta esta abierta, pense que seria menos descuidada después de lo que te paso."

"No sabía que la puerta, estaba abierta" vaya descuido nuestro , pero lo importante ahora es que mi madre sigue aquí

"Bueno, mamá me arreglo y vamos a desayunar" siento como Beca se mueve a mi lado, mierda si se despierta y ve a mi madre aquí no se como reaccionara…

"Mmmm Chlo, que hora es ?"

No se que hora es pero antes de que le pueda contestar lo hace mi madre por mi.

"Son las 9"

"Gracias Susan" de pronto Beca abre lo ojos y ve a mi madre…

"Vaya me alegra saber que tendré nietos" con el comentario que hace mi madre miro a la tienda de campaña que se formó en las sabanas..

Dios este dia no podria haber empezado mejor. Beca se cubre como pueda y me da una mirada.

Me levanto de la cama, totalmente desnuda no me importa mi madre ya me a visto y no es como que tenga muchos complejos…

"Bien, mamá nos arreglamos y te acompañamos a desayunar, pero necesito que te vayas ahora, esto se está volviendo embarazoso"

"Ok, chicas os doy 5 minutos, así que por favor nada de juegos"

"MAMA"

"Vale, ya me voy" con eso se va. Noto la mirada de Beca sobre mi.. me doy la vuelta y la miro

"Lo siento, dijo que la puerta estaba abierta"

"No, pasa nada pero no creo que haya forma de ocultar o decir una mentira sobre mi pene" tiene razón, es que es obvio..

"Pues le contamos toda la verdad y ya"

"Por mi vale, ahora ven aquí y dame los buenos días como es debido"

me acerco a ella, instintivamente me agarra por la cintura, pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello… juntamos nuestras frente y nos miramos a los ojos " Podría ésta de esta manera, toda mi vida" ella solo me sonríe, me inclino y nuestro labios se rozan y ya siento la chispas, empezamos a besarnos y tengo que decirlo es mágico, es como si todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor desaparece y solo estamos ella y yo… pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y se lo concedo con gusto, nuestras lengua luchan por el dominio.. continuamos así un tiempo y nos separamos en busca de aire.

"Vamos a arreglarnos o no saldremos nunca" siento y me separo de ella.

Después de unos 15 minutos estamos fuera el edificio y vemos mi madre..

"Buenos dias, mama"

"Por Fin, pense que tendria que enviar un equipo de rescate" como no mi madre y sus bromas..

"Buenos días, Susan" se que Beca esta super avergonzada.. pero tiene que acostumbrarse a mi familia ya que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con ella..

"Buenos dias Beca, que os parece si os invito a desayunar y me contais exactamente lo que tienes entre las piernas" dice mi madre sonriendo, pobre Becs esta colorada..

"Si, me muero de hambre" digo a intentar suavizar las cosas

"Seguro te interrumpí el desayuno de esta mañana" en serio por dios que le pasa a mi madre..

 **POV BECA**

Después de casi morirme de vergüenza, nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la Universidad, pedimos nuestros desayunos y nos sentamos..

"Venga chicas, contadme" Susan es igual de impaciente que Chloe ..

"Que lo que quieres saber" le pregunta Chloe

"Cómo es que Beca tiene un pene y cuando pensabas decirmelo, soy tu madre creí que no había secretos entre nosotras"

"Mama, no los hay pero esto nos solo es cosa mía"

"Lo tengo desde que nací" espero que no sea ningún problema para ella.. no quiero separarme de Chloe y menos por esto

Pero esta pensativa y me esta poniendo nerviosa..

"Y puedes producir espermatozoides?" en serio esa es su pregunta..

"Si, puedo es totalmente funcional"

"Así que Chloe, puede quedar embarazada?" Oh mierda, no quiero que me den la charla..

"Si, mama puedo pero tomamos precauciones" responde Chloe antes de que lo haga yo..

"Bien, me parece fantástico, pero espero que en un futuro no, porque quiero nietos" WTF osea que todo esto es porque quiere nietos…

"Saldrian unos niños preciosos, me gustaria uno de cada una niñita y un niño.."

Ahora que lo pienso es verdad, tendríamos unos hijos preciosos.. me gustaría que tuviera los ojos de Chloe, no me podría resistir a su encantos pero serian perfectos, correteando por nuestra casa… WOW espera ahí.. me estoy adelantando a los hechos. decido mirar a Chloe y ella tiene una mirada soñadora y sé que está como más allá y no escuchaba nada..

"Hey, bebé" sale de mundo y me sonríe..

"Bueno mamá eso es muy pronto, todavía"

"Porque, tu quieres a Beca y ella te quiere a ti, asi de facil.. os comprais una casa, os casais y me dais nietos.. no veo lo complicado en ese proceso" vaya esta mujer es bien directa..

"Bueno, estoy abrumada por lo directa que eres y no es que esté en contra de sus deseos, pero estoy en mi primer año de universidad y creo que soy muy joven, ambas somos muy jóvenes para pensar en bodas , casa e hijos pero lo tendremos en cuenta" creo que eso es lo más coherente que puedo decir ahora mismo…

"Estoy de acuerdo con Beca"

" Lo estás?" pregunto nerviosa..

"Si, bebe tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso. nuestros padres no se conocen.." en serio Chloe, ya tienes que dar ideas..

"Es verdad, chicas no conozco a tus padres Beca, seria fantastico que nos conocieramos mientras estemos en la ciudad"

"Siiii, por mi fantástico" no es fantástico para nada, estoy super nerviosa, me dará un ataque de un momento a otro.. pero Chloe agarra mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me tranquiliza…

"Bien, entonces os parece que quedemos a comer esta noche"

"Mama, sus madres son médicos, no pueden decidir sus horarios" le doy un apretón a la mano de Chloe..

"No importa, las llamaré y les pregunto" digo..

"Bien, a que estas esperando, llama!" en los líos que me meto. me disculpo para poder llamar a mi mama y preguntale..

" Torres"

"Hola mama, como estas ?"

"Hola mija, estoy bien y tu ?"

"Estoy genial.."

"Bueno a qué debo tu llamada?"

"Es que una hija no puede llamar a su madre para saber cómo le va el dia"

"Corta el rollo y al grano, que tengo una cirugía en 10 minutos"

"Vale, bien me has pillado. los padres de Chloe están en la ciudad por lo acontecido, y quieres reunirse con vosotras para que nos conozcamos todos"

" Ohh, eso es fantástico, podremos hacerlo aquí en casa"

"Estás seguro mama?" " Seria para hoy"

"Claro mija, será fantástico todos juntos. saldré de la cirugía en 2 horas, me voy a casa y lo preparó todo. qué te parece si nos reunimos a las 6pm"

"Espera preguntare" cubro el móvil con la mano y me acerco a la mesa.. " mi mamá, pregunta si a las 6pm esta bien con usted?"

"Si para mi es fantástico" asiento y me vuelvo a alejar

"Por nosotros esta bien esa hora.."

"Bien, no puedo esperar hasta esta noche, bye mija.. te quiero"

"Si, yo tambien estoy emocionada. y yo también te quiero con eso cuelgo y me acerco a la mesa…

 **POV CHLOE**

como si no es suficiente que mi madre casi nos pilla desnudo, si no que encima descubre el secreto de Beca, quiere adelantar las cosas y ahora quiere que nos reunamos todos juntos.. No se como debe de estar Beca, pero yo estoy nerviosa…

 **A/N: Todos los errores son míos..**

 **muchas gracias y más por la paciencia :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTA**

Hola a todos antes que nada les debo una disculpa enorme por mi retraso en este año, la verdad es que empecé el fic con muchas ganas y mucha ilusión y ver que tenia seguidores y lectores la verdad me encanto, yo solo quería hacer un fic que uniera mis parejas favoritas y bueno no espere que lo leyeran ni nada… le agradezco eso de antemano...

Y siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero es la primera vez que estoy estable en todo este año... fue mi ultimo año de universidad y fue un caos, además también trabajaba y empecé una nueva relación y me mude dos veces y se que en si no es escusa para no actualizar pero de veras que no tuve tiempo y algunas veces intentaba escribir pero no podía, ahora por fin puedo y intentare actualizar cada fin de semana, si no lo hago el sábado lo are el domingo, en fin no volveré a abandonar el fic y la verdad es que odio cuando leo uno y el autor desaparece sin masa y lo deja a la mitad pero no volverá a ocurrir, en el capitulo que publico esta escrito un poco diferente a los otros hasta ahora pero creo que de esa forma me siento mas cómoda, haciéndolo.. Por favor no duden en comentar o si tiene alguna critica que la verdad siempre viene bien sus comentarios...

Este año tendremos el regreso de Bechloe y se especula mucha que por fin tendremos Bechloe jajajaj y eso me encanta, ya que la propia Anna mas o menos lo dejo caer, lo cierto es que si hay o no un romance entre ellas es lo de menos ósea seria una pasada que lo hubiera pero si no me basta con verlas juntas de nuevo, porque tiene una química maravillosa y las dos son mas que perfectas...

Gracias por todo y siento muchísimo la espera.. Estoy mas que encantada de volver…


	23. Cena Familiar

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV BECA**

Después de despedirnos de Susan, acompañe a Chloe a la biblioteca quería estudiar un poco dado que en la próxima semana tenemos exámenes. Y ahora me encuentro en la estación apilando CDs.

Luke: Hey Becs te apetece una hamburguesa?

Beca: Claro, pero paso de ir a por ella

Luke: Tranquila el nuevo ira.

Ni recordaba que Luke busco otro chico después de lo de Jessie..

Después de un rato el nuevo vuelve con las hamburguesas y Luke me dice que vaya a la cabina con el..

Luke: Entonces, cómo va todo?

Beca: Pues bien

Luke: Venga Becs que te conozco algo te pasa?

Beca: Bueno esta mañana, me desperté con la madre de Chloe en nuestro cuarto, luego fuimos a desayunar juntas y salió el tema de bebés, bodas y esta noche sus padres conocerán a mis madres y no se pero todo va muy rápido.

Le explico y suelto un largo suspiro..

Luke: Bien esto es fácil, amas a Chloe?

No necesito ni pensar en la respuesta..

Beca: Más que a nada

Luke: Quieres un futuro con ella?

Beca: Si

Luke: Te ves en ese futuro casadas y con hijos?

La verdad es que no lo había pensado pero me encantaría ver a Chloe en un vestido novia y claro que me encantaría que se casara conmigo me haría la persona mas feliz del mundo y lo niños imagínate una niña pequeña igual que Chloe sería mi perdición, con su mirada, su sonrisa no me resistiria, sonrió para mi misma y me doy cuenta que Luke espera mi respuesta..

Beca: Si, me gustaría mucho la verdad..

Luke: Entonces de qué tienes miedo, de que vuestros padres no se lleven bien?

Puede que sí pero conociendo a lo padres de Chloe creo que ese no es el problema..

Beca: No, porque aunque no se llevaran bien no dejaría a Chloe por eso, lo que importa somos nosotras..

Luke: Entonces qué es?

Me pongo a reflexionar y creo que ya se..

Beca: Yo quiero todo eso con ella pero y ella lo querrá conmigo y porque osea ella es perfecta, tan dulce, atenta y positiva, podría estar con quien quisiera así que porque yo? me pregunto a misma cabizbaja..

Pero Luke empieza a reír y no le veo la gracia pensé que estábamos hablando en serio.. Cuando nota mi cara de confusión para..

Luke: Lo siento Becs pero eso es lo más ridículo que has dicho, en serio, tu has visto cómo te mira Chloe, creerme la conozco desde hace un tiempo y nunca ha mirado así a nadie y es la misma mirada que te sale cuando la vez. Y os miráis como si solo existieran vosotras, literalmente lo digo porque cuando estáis juntas os centrais en la otra y pasais de los demás.. Sois la pareja más ñoña que conozco, me dan ganas de vomitar cuando os veo juntas.. Ella te ama tanto como tu a ella así que hazme el favor, dejar de auto compadecerte y piensa que si la chica que muchos quieren te eligió a ti y será por algo, no..

Beca: Vaya no sabia que fuéramos tan ñoñas pero es que cuando miro a Chloe es cierto que todo lo demás desaparece pero que puedo hacer es simplemente perfecta y esta conmigo.. Y me hace increíblemente feliz..

Luke: Hay esta la sonrisa que quería ver esa es mi Becs, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ir a recoger a tu chica y arreglaros para ver a vuestros padres así que largarte y ya me cuentas eh..

Salgo de la estación y le envió un mensaje a Chloe me dijo que está con Aubrey y luego irán al piso, le dije que iba a mi cuarto y me arreglaba y luego pasaba por ella, llegó a mi cuarto y pienso que ponerme pero no tengo ni idea… Mi móvil vibra y veo que es Chloe.

 _Mi amor: Nena no te estreses y ponte lo que veas es solo una cena y es algo casual"_

Decido hacerle caso a Chloe, escojo un vaquero oscuro, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero..

 **POV CHLOE**

Después de que Beca me dejara en la biblioteca me encontré con Aubrey sentí que necesitaba estar un rato con mi mejor amiga.. Y la verdad es que me hizo bien, después de todo lo que ha pasado y del encuentro de esta mañana con mi madre estaba un poco nerviosa por cómo se sentiría Beca con todo esto pero Aubrey supo tranquilizarme. Después fuimos al piso, me duché y estaba viendo que ponerme cuando me entró el mensaje de Beca, le dije que se pusiera algo casual así que yo haré lo mismo, decido ponerme un vestido azul oscuro con estampado florales y una chaqueta blanca.. Cuando termino de arreglarme me dirijo al salón y me siento un rato con Aubrey mientras espero a Beca..

Aubrey: Bueno preparada?

Chloe: Si, no creo que vaya tan mal..

Con eso nos reímos y oímos que llaman a la puerta.

Me despido de Aubrey y le digo que ya le contaré todo, me levanto y abro la puerta..

 **POV BECA**

Llego al piso y llamó a la puerta y como siempre mi novia está más que hermosa, tengo una suerte increíble de estar con ella.. Pone sus manos en mi cuello y me da un beso que con gusto se lo devuelvo nos separamos cuando nos falta el aire y sonreímos..

Beca: Hola nena, estas preciosa..

Chloe: Gracias, tu también bebe..

Nos dirigimos al coche y nuestro paseo a mi casa es tranquilo, cuando llegamos salgo del coche y le abro la puerta a Chloe..

Entramos en mi casa y no nos atacan los perros estoy segura que mi madre lo a puesto fuera para que no molesten..

Beca:Mama, ya estamos aquí..

Callie: Estamos en la cocina..

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, saludamos a mis madres, pero no veo a Sophia..

Beca: Donde esta Sophia?

Arizona: Está en su cuarto, porque no vais a por ella y así terminamos tu madre y yo de poner la mesa..

Asiento y me encamino con Chloe a su cuarto, la puerta está cerrada y cuando estaba a punto de entrar Chloe me detiene y llama a la puerta..

Sophia: Adelante

Con eso entramos y vemos a Sophia sentada en tu cama leyendo un libro..

Beca: Hey sis, que haces?

Sophia: Bec

Sophia sale corriendo y me abraza, luego abraza a Chloe..

Sophia: os echaba de menos, a las dos, como estáis?

Chloe: Estamos bien Soph y también te echabamos de menos peque..

Adoro con Chloe la trata, es tan dulce..

Beca: bueno debemos bajar, a ver si necesitan nuestra ayuda antes de que lleguen los padres de Chloe..

Las tres llegamos al comedor pero todo ya estaba listo, mi madre había hecho de todo un poco y todo tenía una pinta genial..

Beca: seguro que mamá no ayudo en nada eh...

Arizona: y eso porque?

Beca: dado que no sabes cocinar y que la cocina está intacta..

Con esos nos reímos todos y suena el tiembre..

Todos vamos al recibidor y yo abro la puerta. Le digo a Susan y Peter que pasen..

Susan: Buenas noches, encantada de conoceros, por fin. Él es Peter mi marido y yo soy Susan.

Callie: Él placer es nuestro estamos encantadas de poder contar con su compañía esta noche, Ella es Arizona Robbins mi mujer, nuestra hija pequeña Sophia y yo soy Callie Torres.

Todos nos saludamos y nos dirigimos al comedor..

Susan: vaya cuanta comida, todo esto no era necesario..

Mi madre suele exagerar un montón.. Pero todos nos sentamos, mi madre presidiendo la mesa, mi mama a su derecha y los padres de Chloe sentados a su lado y en frente Sophia, Chloe y yo..

Callie: nos es nada, aparte de la cirujana me encanta cocinar así que aprovecho cada ocasión.. Además no sabían que les gustaba o que no así que hice un poco de todo

Peter: Está más que bien la verdad y es cierto sois cirujanas las dos, como lo haces para tener tiempo...

Arizona: Pues al principio era complicado, mudarnos aquí y adaptarnos pero luego tuvimos a Beca y todo fue a mejor tuvimos que dejar de trabajar tanto y fue difícil pero vimos que pasar tiempo con nuestra hija y dedicarle tiempo era mejor y luego vino Sophia y todo ha ido perfecto desde entonces, además al poseer gran parte del hospital ayuda.

La verdad es que en algún momento de mi vida me he preguntado si mis madres alguna vez se han arrepentido de más o menos renunciar a sus carreras por nosotras pero miro a mi madre hablar y siento que está orgullosa y noto que es feliz y que puede que algún momento haya tenido el mismo pensamiento que yo, pero creo que volvería a tomar las misma decisiones…

Susan: jajaja puede que eso ayude la verdad, nosotros poseemos nuestro propio bufete y también viene bien para tener horarios más cómodos bueno al menos antes ahora todos nuestros hijos viven fuera y no quieren saber nada de nosotros..

Chloe: eso no es verdad yo os visito en vacaciones siempre y mis hermanos también...

Susan: sí pero ya no vivís con nosotros y estoy segura que nada más termines la universidad te querrás ir a vivir sola

Chloe: bueno mi pensamiento nunca fue irme a vivir sola Aubrey entraba en el plan pero espero que ahora que estoy con Beca cambiemos un poco ese plan..

Beca: Te refieres a que vaya a vivir con Aubrey, lo dices en serio no es un mal chiste?

Chloe: Porque lo dices?

Beca: Quizás porque no me aguanta y me llama hobbit y enana... Y yo tampoco es que la aguante mucho...

Chloe: Pero harías un esfuerzo por mi cierto

Con eso me una de sus miradas y medio me hace un puchero y es que la verdad lo intento pero no puedo resistirme...

Beca: Si por ti haría un esfuerzo...

Ella sonríe como el gato de Cheshire, porque sabe que me ha vencido...

Chloe: Genial, pues eso no debéis preocuparos dado que estaré bien acompañada...

Arizona: La verdad es que te tiene bien atada eh Beca, pero tu madre es igual así que bienvenida al club y debes saber que tu de pequeña hacías lo mismo, así recibes un poco de tu propia medicina, cada vez que querías algo hacías un puchero y como no lo conseguías, pero luego se siente orgullosa en decir que no es una niña de mamá, al menos tu hermana Sophia lo admite...

Con eso todos se ríen menos yo que me siento un poco avergonzada la verdad...

Callie: tranquila cariño, pero igual aquí tu madre era igual cada vez que quería algo hacía lo mismo y vale yo los hago pero habéis aprendido de ella por eso se os da tan bien, pero la verdad es que me parece buena idea que vayáis a vivir juntas así nos preocupamos menos pero para eso todavía queda mucho y la verdad es que me alegra de decidas quedarte pero igual nuestra ayuda sigue en pie cuando acabéis la universidad estaremos encantadas de ayudaros en lo que haga falta el traslado, un piso y todo lo demás hasta que podáis manteneros vosotras..

Peter: de nuestra parte igual ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario hija..

La verdad es que somos afortunadas tenemos buenos padres que velan por nosotras...

Chloe: Genial

Peter: Aunque la verdad me ha sorprendido que vayas a hacer un postgrado que la verdad te vendrá muy bien pero no sabia que tenias la intención de hacerlo...

Chloe: La verdad no la tenía pero desde que Beca entró en mi vida todo a cambiado un poco y dado que a ella le quedan otros tres años porque no, vendrá bien a mi expediente y podré estar con ella.

Susan: Bueno si lo tienes tan claro hija nosotros te apoyamos... y a mi me encanta que vayáis a vivir juntas así que me dais nietos antes

Y por segunda vez en el día casi muero atragantada, Chloe me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y veo como Peter me echa una mirada muy seria, veo las caras de mis madres llenan de confusión...

Chloe: mamá en serio córtate un poco...

Peter: Sobre eso debemos hablar más adelante pero debemos terminar de comer y respetar que Sophia está aquí y es pequeña

Sophia: No soy tan pequeña tengo 11 años

Sophia dice un poco seria y hace que todos nos relajemos un poco.  
Todos terminamos de cenar y Chloe y yo decidimos que sacaremos la mesa, mi mama le dice a Sophia que ya se está haciendo tarde y que debe prepararse para dormir, Sophia se despide de todos y no antes decir que quiere vernos de nuevo lo cual aceptamos. Nuestros padres van a la sala a hablar un rato mientras terminamos de recoger todo...

 **POV GENERAL**

Peter: tienen una casa hermosa y he de decir que lo poco que conozco a Beca se ve una buena chica

Susan: Así es, educada y con las ideas claras y eso nos gusta, las anteriores parejas de Chloe, la verdad no me gustaban mucho...

Callie: A nosotras también nos encanta Chloe es una chica fantástica, amable y veo que quiere a Beca y eso es lo importante...

Peter: La verdad es que Beca me demostró su valía con el tema del secuestro de Chloe, llevo todo muy bien y con calma y si no fuera por ella no se qué hubiera pasado.

Arizona: Si sobre ese tema, ella llevó las cosas muy bien, trabaja bien bajo presión y no quería tirar la toalla y por supuesto quiere que busquemos la mayor pena para el señor Swason y eso are no descansaré hasta que ese chico pagué con creces lo que le hizo pasar a nuestras hijas...

Peter: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, contigo...

 **POV CHLOE**

Beca: Bueno ya hemos acabado...

Chloe: cierto vamos al salón, antes de que saquen temas que nos avergüencen a las dos...

Beca: si eso seria una buena idea la verdad...

Antes de que salgamos de la cocina Beca me coge del brazo y de pronto me da un beso, el cual se lo acepto como no hacerlo si besarla es lo mejor, me encanta sentir como nuestras lengua luchan por el dominio, nos falta el aire y nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos, ella suelta una pequeña sonrisa y la verdad es que estoy locamente enamorada de ella...

Beca: No ha ido tan mal la noche, no?

Chloe: La verdad es que no, pero venga vamos al salón...

Llegamos al salón y vemos a nuestros padres charlando un poco serios al notar nuestra presencia todos se callan...

Beca: De qué hablabais?

Arizona: De nada en particular…

Peter: La verdad Beca es que quería hablar contigo de algo y espero que pueda ser en privado...

Que! No de que querrá hablar mi padre con Beca, esto no me parece una buena idea...

Beca: Claro podemos ir al despacho de mi madre si le parece bien...

Arizona: Claro, adelante...

Con eso mi padre se levanta y Beca le indica el camino...

 **POV BECA**

No se que querrá hablar conmigo Peter pero no es que tenga otra opción, no me puedo negar... Le acompaño hasta el despacho de mi madre, abro la puerta y le indico que pase, entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, le digo que tome asiento y yo hago lo mismo...

Beca: Bueno que era lo que quería hablar conmigo...

Peter Mira, Beca… 


	24. Chapter 24

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV BECA**

Peter: veras Beca...

Susan me comento que bueno lo que ocurrió esta mañana, yo no tengo nada en contra y bueno ya has visto a Susan quiere nietos y yo también.. Y un nieto de mi única hija seria maravilloso pero creo que sois muy jóvenes que tenéis una vida por delante..

Suspire y creo que muy fuerte porque Peter me escucho y espero a que dijera algo...

Beca: Vaya pensé que me ibas a dar la charla o que estabas en contra de nuestra relación, pero lo cierto es que pienso igual, todavía somos jóvenes y tenemos que terminar nuestros estudios y por supuesto tened una trabajo una casa y estar casadas después de eso y de tener una estabilidad creo que seria un buen momento para buscar un hijo..

Amo a su hija se que no hace mucho que salimos pero estoy muy enamorada de ella y quiero hacerla feliz todo los días ...

Peter: Lose Beca, me alegra que pienses así, además demostraste cuanto amas a mi hija con lo ocurrido con él señor Swanson, me alegra que estés en la vida de mi hija y que ella pueda contar contigo, solo espero que os cuidéis mutuamente.. Eres una buena chica se que la cuidaras..

Beca: Tranquilo Peter y no hace falta que lo digas, usaremos precaución..

Peter: Bien, me alegro que sea así

Con eso nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al salón

 **POV CHLOE**

No se de que querrá hablar mi padre con Beca, pero estoy medio asustado mi padre es un encanto pero cuando quiere puede ser intimidante.. Y no se como reacciona Beca a ello y pienso en lo que paso esta mañana, será que mi madre de comento algo..

Chloe: Mama le dijiste a papa algo de lo que paso esta mañana..

Susan: si me preguntas si le dije a tu padre que Beca tiene un pene pues si, creí que debía saberlo..

Miro a Callie y Arizona, están confusas..

Chloe: Esta mañana mi madre entro en la habitación de Beca y bueno nos pillo desnudas en la cama y bueno quizás Beca tenia madera de la mañana y mi madre se dio cuenta porque la verdad Beca esta bastante dotada...

Susan: si que esta dotada la verdad, como te puede caber eso hija..

Dios en serio mi madre es imposible..

Chloe: Mama, en serio..

Arizona: no es que no me sienta orgullosa sobre él tamaño del pene de mi hija no se lo heredo de mi pero no lo veo un buen tema...

Callie: Nuestra hija esta bien dotada jaajajaj.. La verdad es que no la veo desnuda desde que tenia 7 años, luego cada vez que decía de ducharle o lo que fuera me gritaba y decía que no.. Y sobre temas sexuales solo habla con Az así que la verdad no sabia yo nada.. Y bueno cuanto le mide..

Madre mía, no creo como me metí en esto no es que sea abierta y la verdad puedo hablar de esto normalmente pero se que a Beca no le gustaría..

me miran esperando respuesta..

Chloe: Dios, le mide unas nueve pulgadas..

Se que estoy súper roja, seguro que del mismo color que mi pelo..

Callie: vaya joder, es de tu mismo tamaño cariño, supongo que estas orgullosa de tu hija..

Veo que Arizona esta roja igual que yo , no se como mi madre y Callie pueden estar tan tranquila con estos temas..

Susan: woah.. Sigo pensando que no se como te cabe hija es enorme..

Chloe: ya bueno pues me cabe y lo disfruto mucho pero creo que debemos cambiar de tema..

Y en ese momento aparecen Beca y mi padre..

Peter: De que habláis chicas..?

Miro a mi madre y se que es capaz de decirlo pero la interrumpo para que no diga nada..

Chloe: de nada, pero vosotros de que habéis hablado..?

Beca: De nada amor, todo bien..

Peter: Bueno creo que ya es hora de irse no Susan.. Se hace tarde y no me gusta conducir después ..

Susan: cierto, además mañana debemos coger nuestro vuelo a primera hora.. Bueno ha sido un verdadero placer, todas sois encantadoras y por supuesto debemos repetir la velada..

Callie: Claro que si podemos reunirnos cuando queráis y se acerca acción de gracias, no podemos mantener en contacto y ver que podemos hacer..

Peter: Por nosotros perfecto.. Ha sido un placer..

Todos nos despedimos y mis padres me dicen que tenga cuidado y que si necesito algo que los llame..

Arizona: bueno chicas creo que deben quedarse, es muy tarde...

 **POV BECA**

Estoy de acuerdo con mi madre, es muy tarde y lo mejor es que nos quedemos

Beca: si creó que debemos pasar la noche y salimos temprano mañana, estas de acuerdo nena?

Chloe: Claro, por mi bien..

Callie: Bien chicas pues buenas noches, ya sabéis esta es vuestra casa, si necesitáis algo Beca sabe donde esta todo.. Jajajaj

Mis madre, nos dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron después.

Beca: Bueno te acompaño a tus aposentos señorita..

Le tiendo la mano a Chloe y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, llegamos a mi habitación y le digo que iré al baño que si quiere puede coge uno de mis pijamas..

 **POV CHLOE**

Beca se va al baño, así que decido cotillear un poco en su cuarto, ya estuve aquí dos veces pero nunca había parado a mirarlo, las paredes son blancas y negras es bastante elegante, dado que él resto de la decoración combina a la perfección... la cama es de matrimonio esta en él centro del cuarto él cabecero es negro dado que la pared es blanca, encima hay como unos bloques con luces led y dentro de cada bloque hay unos cascos de distinto color, supongo que los colecciona.. En frente de la cama se encuentra una la tele y debajo hay como unos estantes de cristal donde esta la PS4, juegos y películas de terror..

encima de la tele hay dos tablas de skate y la verdad no sabia que Beca lo practicaba a la izquierda esta la puerta que da a su armario y al lado esta un escritorio donde tiene un ordenador y pegado a la pared hay una estantería muy parecida a la que tiene en su cuarto en Barden, tiene un montón de vinilos, CDs y una mini cadena, la habitación es muy chula... me gusta cuando me doy la vuelta veo a Beca mirándome apoyada en el marco de la puerta...

 **POV BECA**

Beca: Te gusta lo que ves Beale?

con eso me voy acercando a ella y la abrazo por la cintura..

Chloe: Tienes una habitación muy chula, tienes buenos gustos..

Beca: Acaso lo dudabas, te elegí a ti.

Las dos nos reímos y me doy cuenta que no se a puesto nada cómodo, así que me separo de ella y voy a mi armario decido coger dos sudaderas anchas para que estemos cómodas..

Beca: Aquí tienes amor..

nos quitamos lo que llevábamos puesto, nos quedamos en ropa interior y nos ponemos las sudaderas y la verdad es que ver a Chloe en una sudadera mía y saber que solo lleva su ropa interior debajo me pone y no un poco... pero estamos en casa de mis madres el cuarto de Sophia esta al lado, no se seria muy raro para mi..

Veo que Chloe se a fijado en que mi amigo se esta animando... y sonríe

Chloe: Amor por muchas ganas que tengo no podemos hacerlo en casa de tus madres así que relájate un poco, piensa en Kimmy Jin...

Y se me van todas las ganas al imaginar la cara que pondría Kimmy Jin si se enterara de que tengo un pene.. Pongo una cara de asco y Chloe empieza a reírse..

Chloe: Anda vamos a la cama..

Me coge de la mano y me tira en la cama ella se acuesta a mi lado y empieza a besarme el cuello, luego me da pequeños besos en la mejilla hasta que por fin conectamos nuestros labios el beso es lento tranquilo y nos separamos cuando ya nos falta la respiración..

Chloe: Oye de quienes son las tablas de skate que están encima de la tele?

Eso me recuerda que nunca le dije, que me gustaba patinar..

Beca: Son mías, tengo mas pero esas son especiales..

Chloe: Porque?

La verdad es que me traen muchos recuerdos y todos buenos y algunos dolorosos..

Beca: Pues cuando tenia 11 años se mudaron unos vecinos nuevos a la casa de al lado.. mi mama como no, bien agradable les llevo un pastel de bienvenida, lo peor es todos tuvimos que ir a acompañarla, en la casa vivían un matrimonio, con tres hijas y dos hijos.. Me hice amiga de sus dos hijos menores Carol que era dos años mayor que yo y Tayler que tenia mi edad.. Siempre salíamos y andábamos en skate, yo antes no era aficionada ni nada pero ellos si, me caí muchas veces al principio pero siempre me ayudaban y me enseñaban como hacer trucos y cosas chulas, después de casi 4 años tuvieron que mudarse a NY por el trabajo del padre y cada uno me dio su tabla favorita que son las que ves ahí, cuando se fueron intente salir y jugar yo sola pero no era lo mismo.. Fueron unos buenos años y son muy buenos amigos nos seguimos hablando y algunas vacaciones las he pasado con ellos.. No los veo desde hace un año, así que a ver si los veo y les presento a mi hermosa novia…

Chloe: Por mi bien bebe…

Noto que se queda dormida, así que decido que es hora de dormir también..

Me despierto al día siguiente por la luz que entran por las ventanas, estiro el brazo y veo que Chloe no esta pero las sabanas aun están caliente así que se despertó hace poco, decido que solo me pondré el vaquero de la noche anterior pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, aunque toda la ropa de Chloe sigue aquí y estoy segura que no decido salir del cuarto con solo la sudaderas puesta así que lo debe de tener ella, entro en mi armario y me cojo un vaquero y me lo pongo, voy al baño me aseo y luego salgo de mi cuarto y escucho ruidos que vienen de la cocina, cuando llego veo a Chloe y mi mama haciendo tortitas mientras que Sophia y mi madre están sentadas en la isla..

Chloe es la primera que me ve y se acerca a mi..

Chloe: Buenos días mi amor..

Beca: Buenos días nena..

Me da un beso y luego vuelvo a lado de mi mama, les digo buenos días a todos.. y me siento en la isla a lado de mi madre.

Beca: bueno y que harán hoy?

Arizona: Ir a trabajar, dejaremos a Sophia en la escuela y luego vamos al hospital, la misma rutina de siempre y que tanto adoro..

Después de eso todos desayunamos tranquilamente hablando de todo un poco y es que me encanta que Chloe se haya adaptado tan bien a la familia.. Pero llego la hora de que todos debíamos marcharnos..

Arizona: Oye porque no hacemos este fin de semana una Barbacoa y así nos presentas a las Bellas..

Miro a Chloe y ella asiente así que porque no..

Beca: Vale pero tenemos que hablar con Aubrey que tiene ganas de conoceros pero el sábado de la semana que viene tenemos los regionales así que esperemos que acepte darnos un descanso..

Callie: Bien, cariño lo habláis y nos decís vale nosotras nos encargamos de todo..

Beca: Bien, adiós os quiero

Con eso nos despedimos todas… y nosotras nos dirigimos a Barden, el camino de vuelta es tranquilo hablamos de algunas cosas pero disfrutábamos de un silencio cómodo con solo la radio de fondo…

Al llegar acompañe a Chloe a su apartamento dado que tenia que coge unos libros y que luego iría a clases, nos despedimos y quedamos en que nos encontrarnos para almorzar.. Decidí que ya era hora de ir a clases de introducción a la filosofía para que, no lose pero por probar igual no tenia nada mejor que hacer.. Mientras me dirigía a clases vi a una mujer de mediana edad hablando con un chico y como el señalaba hacia mi, la verdad no la conozco ni se que querrá.. pero viene de camino a mi y en nada ya esta en frente mía..

Señora: Beca Mitchell?

Beca: Si y usted?

Señora: Soy la madre de Jesse..

 **He creado un instagram, para como no poner fotos de nuestra pareja favorita, pero también cosas relacionadas con la historia, podré una imagen mas o menos de cómo describí que es la habitación de Beca, también de la casa y de los coches.. cualquier idea o sugerencia que tengáis no dudéis en compartirla..**

 **Todos los errores son míos..**

 **Gracias por leer mis historia..**


	25. Chapter 25: La madre de Jesse

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes me pertenecen Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean. Calificación: M

 **POV BECA**

Señora: Soy la madre de Jesse, tu eres Beca?

Beca: Si soy yo..

Señora: Quería hablar contigo sobre mi hijo..

Beca: Mira, yo no quiero hablar de el la verdad..

Señora: Mi hijo esta en la cárcel, por culpa tuya y de la puta de tu novia, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es escucharme..

En serio acaba de llamar puta a Chloe, la locura de Jesse se ve que es hereditaria..

Beca: Llamando a mi novia puta, no le ayuda..

Noto que las personas se van parando para saber porque estamos discutiendo y lo agradezco porque no creo que vaya a hacerme nada con tantas personas alrededor…

Señora: las dos sois unas putas habéis jugado con mi pobre hijo y lo habéis metido en la cárcel..

Beca: Yo no jugué con su hijo ni quería ser su amiga pero después de toda la insistencia empezamos a llevarnos bien, jamás le di ninguna esperanza a Jesse siempre le deje bien claro que no me gusta y le dije que era lesbiana, el no lo quiso entender y pensó que lo mejor era secuestrar a Chloe, que pensaba que hacia iría corriendo a sus brazos, es ridículo su pobre hijo como le dice usted esta como una puta cabra, Jesse no esta bien de la cabeza y si esta en la cárcel es porque se lo merece…

Señora: Cállate el no esta enfermo es un buen niño siempre lo ha sido, es todo culpa tuya.. Tienes que cambiar tu declaración para que me devuelvan a mi hijo..

Beca: de que hablas, que declaración un detective pillo a Jesse saliendo de una cabaña abandonada donde tenia encerrada a Chloe, no tiene forma de librarse aun que le quitáramos los cargos que por su puesto no lo haremos, porque quiero que su hijo se pudra en la cárcel que es donde se merece estar..

Señora: Solo te advierto que en el juicio debes hacer que mi hijo salga de la cárcel si no de quien deberás tener miedo es de mí…

Beca: Como pensaba la locura de Jesse le viene de familia..

Con eso me doy la vuelta y me alejo lo mas rápido posible, mientras ella sigue gritándome como la loca que es..

Señora: BECA RECUERDA MIS PALABRAS TE ARREPENTIRAS!

Debería hablar de esto con Chloe y mis madres pero ahora solo necesito despejarme…

 **POV CHLOE**

Llego en la cafetería y no veo a Beca se suponía que ya estaría aquí ya que sus clases terminan antes que las mías .. Decido enviarle un mensaje..

 **Baby 3**

 **Ultima conexión a las 9:48 AM**

 **Yo: Baby, donde estas?**

 **Yo: Beca?**

Nada no me contesta...Llevo unos 20 min.

Esperando a Beca en la entrada de la cafetería y ella no llega..

El resto de las bellas van llegando poco a poco pero ni rastro de Beca..

Chloe: Chicas estoy preocupada por Beca, le envíe un mensaje y ella ni lo ha visto y han pasado 20 minutos de eso..

Amy la Gorda: Yo esta mañana sobre las diez le envíe un mensaje pero igual tampoco me contesto..

Todas nos miramos entre nosotras y se ve que nadie sabe nada de ella..

Aubrey: Cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaste con ella?

Chloe: esta mañana nos despedimos y ella iba a su clase de Filosofía..

Aubrey: Pues vamos al edificio a ver si alguien puede decirnos algo..

Todas asentimos y nos marchamos a buscar a Beca

Llegamos al edificio donde da su clase y vimos a unos chicos sentados en un banco nos acercamos a ellos para preguntar..

Amy la Gorda: Hola, queríamos saber si habéis visto a una chica morena que parece que esta anoréxica y mide un metro y medio, y podríais llegar a confundirla con un hobbit..

Me hace gracia la descripción de Amy, se que a Beca no le gustaría..

Chloe: Dios Amy ni en un momento con este puedes ser seria..

Se llama Beca y va a Filosofía..

Chico desconocido: Ah, si va a mi clase, pero hoy no ha venido.. Pero he oído que le han visto discutir con una señora mayor en frente del edificio..

Chloe: en serio y sabéis quien era o de lo que discutían..

Chico: Si discutían sobre un tal Jesse y no paraban de gritarse pero luego Beca se alejo y ya la señora se marcho..

Le damos las gracias al chico y marchamos, llamo a Beca pero me salta el contestado..

Chloe: Chicas me estoy preocupando de verdad y si esa mujer le ha hecho algo a Beca..

Aubrey: No creo, había muchas personas alrededor, porque no llamas a sus madres para saber si ellas saben algo..

Chloe: pero y si Beca no esta allí, las preocuparía y seguiríamos sin encontrar a Beca..

Stacie: Pero y si esta, a ver puede que este y puede que no, pero creo que sus madres merecen saber que no sabemos donde esta y quizás ellas puedan saber algo..

Stacie, tiene razón así que decido, llamar a Arizona..

Arizona: Dra. Robbins

Chloe: Hola, Arizona soy Chloe..

Arizona: Hola Chloe, como estas?

Chloe: Bien, llamaba para preguntarte una cosa..

Arizona: Claro dime..

Chloe: Sabes algo de Beca o si esta en vuestra casa..

Arizona: No he hablado con ella desde esta mañana cuando nos hemos despedido y estoy segura que Callie tampoco, pero no podría saber si esta o no en mi casa porque todavía no salí del hospital..

Porque a pasado algo?

Chloe: Es que habíamos quedado para comer con el resto de las Bellas pero Beca no ha aparecido, no responde a los mensajes ni a las llamadas y lo único que he podido averiguar es que estaba discutiendo con una señora sobre Jesse y después de eso nadie sabe nada mas de ella y estoy muy preocupada..

Arizona: Vale, dame un segundo que reviso las cámaras de la casa y si no veo el coche de Beca es que no esta en casa..

Chloe: Vale..

Arizona: Chloe en las cámaras no aparece el coche de Beca ni dentro ni fuera del garaje eso significa que allí no esta..

Chloe: Dios, no se te ocurre ningún sitio donde pudiera estar..

Arizona: No, ósea cuando estaba molesta o enfadada simplemente se subía al tejado de casa y se ponía a escuchar música, así que la verdad no se me ocurre donde puede estar, me pondré en contacto con la policía..

Con eso se me ocurre un sitio donde puede que este Beca..

Chloe: No llames a la policía todavía, se me acaba de ocurrir un sitio donde puede estar..

Arizona: Bueno, vale llámame con lo que sea.. Espero que la encuentres..

Nos despedimos y le cuelgo..

Chloe: Bree, necesito que me dejes tu coche, creo que se donde puede estar Beca..

Aubrey: Claro Chloe, lo que necesites.. Quieres que te acompañe..

Chloe: Si seria lo mejor, estoy nerviosa y no creo que deba conducir..

Nos despedimos de las chicas, prometiéndoles que les avisaríamos si encontrábamos a Beca..

Ya en el coche le digo a Bree que dirección que debe tomar..

Aubrey: Y donde crees tu que esta? 

Chloe: Recuerdas nuestra cita que fuimos al autocine, te dije que después ella me llevo a un mirador donde me pidió que fuera su novia.. Creo que es donde esta..

Le explico a Bree y llevo mi mano al collar que me regalo esa noche y desde ese momento no me lo he quitado ni un segundo..

Después de un rato llegamos al sitio y podemos ver el coche de Beca aparcado y una pequeña silueta acostada en el capo del coche.. Suelto un gran suspiro de alivio y siento como toda la preocupación desaparece..

Chloe: Gracias Bree..

Aubrey: No ha sido nada, quieres que me quede o me vaya?

Chloe: creo que puedes irte y avisa a las Bellas yo avisare a su madre..

Aubrey: Vale, cualquier cosa me llamas..

Le doy un abrazo a Bree y salgo del coche.. Ella se marcha, le envío un mensaje a Arizona informándole que ya la he encontrado, guardo el móvil y poco a poco me acerco hasta el coche de Beca, veo que esta acostada con los casco puesto y puedo jurar que se quedo dormida.. Me acerco despacio subo al capo, no quiero quitarle los casco para que no se asuste así que decido, moverla despacio y veo como abre los ojos.. Me mira con una expresión de sorpresa supongo que no esperaba encontrarme allí y se quita los casco, sin dudarlo me abalanzo a ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo..

Chloe: Dios Becs, por fin te encuentro no sabes lo preocupada que he estado..

Nos separamos..

Beca: Chlo, porque estas preocupada no creo llevar aquí mas de una hora..

Chloe: Becs son las una de la tarde llevas aquí mas de una hora…

Ella mira a su ipod para confirmar la hora..

Chloe: estuve esperando en la cafetería, te envíe mensajes y no contestaste, te llame y nada, hable con tu madre y me dijo que tampoco sabia de ti..

Beca: Cuando llegue aquí apague el móvil pero mi intención era relajarme solo una hora no toda la mañana lo siento mucho Chlo, no quería preocuparte..

Vuelvo abrazarla y cuando nos separamos, le beso.. Echaba de menos sus labios ella lo profundiza, lame mi labios pidiendo permiso que se lo concedo encanta, me encanta besarla, podría hacerlo durante horas .. Nos separamos en busca de aire.. Unimos nuestras frente y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.. Su mirada me dice tanto y me encanta..

Beca: Como se te ocurrió buscarme aquí?

Chloe: Tu madre me dijo que cuando estabas molesta o enfadada subías al tejado y escuchabas música, así que en seguida se me vino a la mente este sitio..

Beca: Me gusta que me conozca tan bien..

Me alejo de ella y me pongo un poco seria, quiero que me diga lo que paso y porque no me llamo..

Chloe: Cuando te estuve buscando me encontré con un compañero tuyo de filosofía que me dijo que discutías con una mujer sobre Jesse, quien era?

Beca: Era la madre de Jesse

Chloe: en serio... porque no me llamaste?

 **POV BECA**

Le explico a Chloe todo lo que paso con la madre de Jesse.. Y veo que esta enfadada y la verdad es que lo entiendo si fuera al revés yo también lo estaría. Se baja del capo y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro..

Chloe: Con mas razón debías haberme llamado, Beca no solo se trata de ti, también me amenazo a mi no crees que tengo el derecho de saberlo..

Beca: Si se que también te incumbe a ti y pensaba contártelo pero solo necesitaba despejarme un rato no planee quedarme aquí toda la mañana Chloe, solo me asuste y vine aquí...

Se acerca a mi y noto como su expresión cambia ya no esta la de enfado que tenia antes, si no de preocupación..

Chloe: de que tienes miedo?

Beca: Tengo miedo de que te vuelvan a hacer algo, no quiero perderte ni que te pase nada y por lo que he podido ver ella esta tan loca como Jesse, dice que tenemos que convencer al juez para que Jesse no vaya a la cárcel..

Chloe: Mira estamos juntas en esto y yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada.. Y no permitiremos que esa mujer nos amenace llamaremos a nuestros padres les contaremos todo y a ver que podemos hacer pero por nada del mundo permitiremos que Jesse se libre de ir a la cárcel..

Con eso ella se vuelve a subir al capo y me abraza.. le abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana. Y estoy de acuerdo con ella no podemos permitir que nos amenace y por nada del mundo perderé a Chloe, are lo que sea para que este siempre a mi lado, nadie me la quitara, no ahora que la tengo…

Chloe: Quieres que nos vayamos?

Beca: podemos quedarnos aquí un rato mas..

Chloe: Claro que si..

Me da un beso en la frente y miramos las vistas, se que no será fácil pero mientras tenga a Chloe a mi lado se que puedo con todo y se que no debo huir mas..

 **Todos los errores son míos**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias**


	26. Chapter 26: Kimmy Jin

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no leas.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV BECA**

En el camino de vuelta le dije a Chloe que llamara a nuestros padres y les explicara todo lo que paso con la madre de Jesse. Dijeron que no debemos preocuparnos de nada y si volvía a aparecer tomarían medidas serias, al volver nos encontramos con él resto de las Bellas les explique lo que paso, me disculpe por a verlas preocupados a todas y les dije que mis madres nos invito a una barbacoa en él finde y todas aceptaron, incluso Aubrey con un poco de pega y explicándonos que la semana que viene tenemos que ponernos las pilas.

Ahora Chlo y yo estamos en mi cuarto, es como que Chlo pasa mas tiempo aquí que en su cuarto, no me quejó la verdad pero no quiero Aubrey piense que le quitó tiempo con su amiga...

Beca: Oye Chlo..

Estamos acostados en mi cama escuchando un poco de musica mirando al techo mientras esperamos la pizza.. Ella se gira y me mira directamente..

Chloe: Dime

Beca: Crees que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas?

Chloe: Supongo, porque ?

Beca: Nose, nunca he estado así sabes pasar horas y horas al día con una misma persona, ya sabes por él hecho de que no tenia amigos y tal

Chloe: Pasa algo, es que no entiendo a donde quieres llegar..

Beca: Es que no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero pasamos un montón de tiempo juntas, al salir de clases, cuando no vamos a clases, al salir de la estación, él ensayo de las bellas, es como que este ya no es solo mi cuarto es nuestro cuarto..

Intento mirarle a los ojos pero ella me desvía la mirada..

Chloe: Bueno supongo que si.. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y casi no tienes tiempo para ti, te pido disculpas si te he agobiado mucho, pero pensé que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo..

Al decir eso noto como se va levantado.. Y le cojo del brazo, sigue sin mirarme a los ojos, le levanto su barbilla para que me mire y tiene los ojos llorosos.. Me duele pensar que por mis palabras esta triste..

Beca: No quiero que te vayas

Chloe: Pero has dicho que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y es verdad quiero darte tu espacio..

Beca: No quiero espacio, desde que te conoci , ya no se que significa eso.. Mira Chlo intentare explicarme mejor, no quiero que me des espacio me encanta que no lo respetes y eres a la única que se lo permito y adoro que pasemos tiempo juntas, me encanta estar a tu lado, aprender mas cosas de ti..

Chloe: Entonces a que vino lo de antes?

Beca: Es solo que no quiero que Aubrey piense que le estoy robando a su mejor amiga, casi no pasas tiempo con ella y no quiero que seas de esas chicas que cuando tienen pareja se olvida de sus amigas..

Chloe: Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi novia?

Beca: Que ?

Chloe: Estas pensando en Bree antes que en ti?

Beca: No es que piense en ella pienso en ti, se que te gusta pasar tiempo con ella..

Chloe: Me encanta que pienses en mi, pero nos quiero que te preocupes por eso, pero hablare con Bree y si veo que se siente un poco excluida pasare mas tiempo con ella. Te parece ?

Beca: Bien y en serio no quiero que me des espacio y me encanta que este sea nuestro cuarto y él de Kimmy Jin, no todo puede ser perfecto, no..

Con esos nos reímos las dos y como si fuera cosa del destino en ese momento entra Kimmy al cuarto..

Kimmy: Chica blanca, Chloe..

Pongo los ojos en blancos porque siempre seré la chica blanca pero que le vamos hacer..

Chloe: Hola Kimmy, como van tus clases?

Kimmy deja su ordenador y hace frente a Chloe..

Kimmy: Bien, quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda..

Chloe: Tranquila no es nada, además también tengo que darte las gracias a ti

Kimmy y yo miramos un poco extraño a Chloe y Kimmy pregunta..

Kimmy: Porque?

Chloe: Bueno gracias a ti pude medio acosar a Beca, colarme en vuestro cuarto sin que se diera cuenta y darle unos cuantos susto..

Con eso ellas dos se ríen, menos yo..

Beca: Que gracioso, pero de verdad pensaba que cogiste mis llaves y las copiaste en plan acosadora..

Chloe: Te comias demasiado la cabeza pensado como hacia para entrar en tu cuarto.. Porcierto Kimmy estamos esperando una pizza, cenas con nosotras?

Kimmy: Gracias Chloe, pero no quiero molestar y además no creo que Beca quiera..

Es increíble a dicho mi nombre y ademas es la única vez y estoy segura que sera la ultima en la que estoy de acuerdo con ella..

Chloe: No digas eso, a Beca le encantaría que cenaras con nosotras, verdad nena?

Que de que ? Las dos me miran esperan una respuesta

Beca: Claro, estaré encantada de que nos acompañes..

Kimmy: Bueno bien..

Al rato llego la pizza y por muy increíble que parezca Kimmy se sentó en la cama con nosotras, aunque antes cogió una manta y la puso sobre la cama. Soltando un comentario con una mirada muy seria " Se lo que hacéis en esta cama".. Solo agache la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza pero luego Chlo salto con que fijo que Kimmy también se divertida, ella se puso un poco colorada y luego cambiamos de tema..

 **POV CHLOE**

Pienso que es un buen momento para sacar un tema que todos tengamos en comun...

Chloe: Sabes nena, Kimmy también estudia medicina..

Beca: Que bien.. A que rama te quieres dedicar?

Kimmy: Mis padre dice que debo elegir entre ser Cirujana de neuro o de cardio..

Chloe: Porque ?

Kimmy: Dice que son las dos especialidades mas importantes..

Beca: Eso no tiene nada que ver, entiendo que operar un cerebro o un corazón es sumamente importante, pero mi madre es pediatra y creo que es mucho mas importante, no se salvas la vida de muchos bebes, como dice ella salva la vida de seres diminutos todos los dias y son operaciones con mas riesgo..

Miro a Beca y tiene un brillo especial es sus ojos y estoy segura que no es otra cosa que orgullo y admiración a la hora de hablar de su madre..

Luego miro a Kimmy y veo que tiene una expresión de sorpresa..

Kimmy: pienso lo mismo..

Ahora es Beca la que se sorprende ya que Kimmy le a dado la razón..

Beca: Entonces porque quieres estudiar para neuro o cardio?

Kimmy: Desde siempre mi padre me dijo que debía de ser abogada, era lo que quería para mi hermano y para mi, pero cuando tenia 6 años mi hermano mayor de 10 años sufrió un accidente, él es mi héroe siempre que mi padre se molestaba conmigo él estaba para protegerme, siempre lo ha hecho en la escuela, en él instituto..

Un día salio a dar una vuelta con sus amigos. Un conductor borracho salio de la carretera y lo atropello..

Pobre Kimmy..se nota que esto le afecta mucho..

Beca: No tienes que seguir si no quieres..

Kimmy: No tranquila, llamaron a mis padres y fuimos lo mas rápido posible al hospital.. Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que estaba muy grave que en la ambulancia le dio un paro, que se lo habían llevado a la sala de operaciones, que debíamos de esperar y que ya vendrían a informarnos..

Estuvimos esperando horas, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando vino una doctora, nos dijo que todo había salido bien, que salvo la vida de mi hermano, que esa noche debía descansar y que mañana despertaria.. Mis padres la abrazaron, le dieron mil gracias, yo no hacia mas que llorar pero de felicidad, de pronto ella se agacho para estar a mi altura, me sonrió, me dio un caramelo y me dijo que debía ser fuerte por mi hermano mayor, que me iba a necesitar y que seguro que quería verme feliz, le di mi mejor sonrisa, se levanto y le dijo a mis padres que podíamos pasar a ver mi hermano..

Tenia muchas heridas, nos dijo que tenia una leve conmoción, que se había fracturado la clavicula y la pierna.. Pero que todo iría bien, que sería un poco duro la recuperación.. Pero que él era fuerte y saldría de ello.. Al rato vino una mujer buscandola , recuerdo que llevaba una niña dormida en sus brazos y preguntaba si ya se iban a casa la doctora le dijo que no, que se quedaría esa noche vigilando a mi hermano y nos dijo que la mujer era otra doctora que le ayudo en la operación..

Mi hermano despertó al día siguiente y su recuperación fue bastante rapida, la doctora dijo que con fuerza de voluntad y animo se conseguía muchas cosas.. Casi todos los días veía a la misma niña correteando por los pasillos del hospital, se le veía contenta, conocía a todos los otros niños que estaban alli, siempre estaba haciendo payasadas y él tonto para hacerles reir, incluso conmigo y mi hermano.. La doctora de vez en cuanto le echaba la bronca pero ella decía que solo quería ayudar..

Mientras Kimmy hablaba solo miraba a Beca fijamente..

Kimmy: supongo que esa niña eras tu Beca.. Tus madres salvaron la vida de mi hermano y todos los días doy las gracias por ello.. Desde ese momento decidí que quería ser cirujana pediatrica, mi padre acepta que quiera ser cirujana ya que es una profesión importante y respetable mientras que elija otra especialidad..

Chloe: Creo que deberias elegir la especalidad que quieras.. La que te guste a ti, no a tus padres..

Kimmy: Lose pero me pagara la carrera y la especialidad mientras sea la que él quiere..

Chloe: Entiendo.. Pero siempre puedes especializarse en pediatría después de que tengas cardio o neuro..

Kimmy: Exacto, ese es mas o menos mi plan..

Beca: Sabias quien era yo, cuando me presente?

Kimmy: Si pero no sabia que decir, no sabia si me recordabas.. Siento haber sido tan fría contigo..

Beca: te recordé al oír la historia, recuerdo que siempre llevabas algo rojo porque decías que era tu color favorito y tu hermano decía que era mentira que tu color favorito era él celeste pero que siempre llevabas algo rojo para animarle a el ..

Con eso todos soltamos una carcajada..

Chloe: Porque hacías eso?

Kimmy: Porque la madre de Beca me dijo que debía animar un poco a mi hermano todos los días para que se recuperara.. Así que decidí llevar algo rojo todos los días ya que era su color favorito..

Beca: cierto, recuerdo que un día me seguiste por todo él hospital no parábamos de hacer él tonto.. Y mi madre nos echo una bronca enorme..

Kimmy: Si, me lo pasaba muy bien contigo y me dio mucha pena cuando tuvimos que irnos del hospital, pensé que irías él día que le dieron él alta pero tu madre dijo que no podias venir..

Beca: Quería ir, pero me puse enferma y mi abuela dijo que lo mejor era que me quedara a descansar y que no saliera de la cama..

Chloe: Joo.. Eso no vale yo quería conocer a la Beca adorable..

Tienes mucha suerte Kimmy..

Beca: No soy adorable..

Kimmy: La verdad es que ahora, no pero antes si..

Beca pone los ojos en blancos.. Kimmy y yo nos reimos..

Beca: Como esta tu hermano?

Kimmy: Bien, se graduó él año pasado.. Le dije que me encontré contigo y dijo que era genial que ahora podríamos ser amigas de nuevo.. Y que si veía a tus madres que les diera las gracias..

Beca: Que bien, pues aparte de que me llamas chica blanca y es algo que puedo soportar, podemos volver a ser amigas.. Y cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa y ves a mis madres..

Kimmy: me gustaría mucho.. la verdad..

Chloe: Porque no vienes este finde, nos han invitado a todas las Bellas a una barbacoa..

Beca: es una buena idea, seguro que mi madre le encantaría..

Kimmy: Bueno vale..

Beca: No le diremos nada, que sea una sorpresa..

Kimmy dice que se ira a dormir en la habitación de una amiga para dejarnos algo de intimidad, le dijimos que no hacia falta pero insistió y se fue..

Beca: Bueno que quieres hacer?

Chloe: si te digo la verdad, estoy un poco cansada..

Beca: Pues vamos a dormir

Beca se levanto y fue al armario, me dio una de sus sudaderas y un short, le dije que tenia suficiente con la sudadera, me quite la ropa y me puse la sudadera y me acoste, Beca se lo quito todo, se puso una sudadera y un short, se subió a mi lado me dio un beso y me abrazo por detras, me encanta dormir así con ella, me siento protegida.. Pronto siento como mis párpados empiezan a pesar y lo ultimo que escuchó es un te amo..

Me despierto al sentir algo presionando mi espalda, Beca sigue abrazandome así que me desenredo de sus brazos y me doy la vuelta, veo que su respiración es pesada y que esta sudando, bajo la vista y veo su pene totalmente erecto, eso era lo que presionaba mi espalda, me quedo medio paralizada hasta que noto como mueve las caderas y suelta un gemido.. Oh dios esta teniendo un sueño guarro.. Me sale una sonrisa sola pero luego desaparece y si esta soñado con otra..como si me leyera él pensamiento Beca suelta otro gemido acompañado de mi nombre, eso hace que la sonrisa vuelva a mi cara, ella vuelve a mover las caderas y nose como pero mis manos se mueven sola y entran en su short, noto lo dura que esta..

Antes me gustaba él sexo pero ahora con ella no me gusta, me encanta me hace sentir tan completa y tan llena, me complace de una manera que nadie a podido, pero se que no soy adicta al sexo, soy adicta a Beca..

Bajo su short y decido que voy a ayudarle un poco.. Se extremece cuando él aire frío golpe su pene y vuelve a gemir, agarro su pene con mi mano y lo acaricio despacio, subo hasta la punta de su pene, lo aprieto ella se estremece y vuelve a susurrar mi nombre, bajo mi mano hasta la base y vuelve a subir, empiezo acariciar su pene mas rápido y mas duro, ella no para de gemir, se que hasta a punto de correrse, me agacho y meto la punta de su pene en mi boca, mientras mi mano sigue subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su pene, paso mi lengua por la punta y noto él precum, decido que ya es suficiente así que con mi otra mano aprieto sus testiculos, la otra sigue subiendo y bajando, no paro de chupar la punta de su pene, paro de mover la mano, meto todo su pene en mi boca hasta mi garganta, aprieto sus testículos y noto como un liquido caliente inunda mi garganta trago lo que puedo pero suelta tanto semen que se flitra por mi boca... Saco su pene de mi boca, lo lamo desde la base hasta la punta, limpiando él semen que había en el .. Me vuelvo a incorporar y respiro hondo..

Beca: Joder Chlo..

Miro a mi lado pensando que ella sigue dormida pero mi mirada se encuentra con la suya, sus ojos están negros llenos de deseo y sus mejillas estan rojas, mientras intenta calmar su respiracion ...

Chloe: Estas despierta..

Beca: Si, ha sido él mejor despertar..

 **POV BECA**

Me despierto con una sensación de placer inmensa.. Cuando me doy cuenta veo como Chloe se mete mi pene dentro de su boca aprieta mis testículos y es cuando no puedo mas y me corro... Ha sido increible, estaba soñado como me la follaba y al despertar me encuentro con ella haciéndome una mamada.. No hay mejor manera de despertar.. Pero creo que debo devolverle él favor, y él solo hecho de pensar en estar dentro de ella hace que vuelva a ponerme dura.

Chloe: En serio Becs, no has tenido suficiente..

Lo dice cuando ve que mi pene se a vuelto a animar..

Beca: Bueno en mi defensa, he de decir que nunca tendré suficiente de ti..

Me posiciono entre sus piernas, apoyandome en mis codos y le doy un beso, sin permiso entro en su boca, nuestras lenguas se pelean por él dominio, puedo saborearme en él beso, muevo mis caderas y frotó mi pene con su coño que aun esta tapado por él tanga, al hacerlo ella se separa y suelta un gemido, vuelvo a hacer él mismo movimiento.. Decido que voy a torturarla un rato, y sigo frotando mi pene duro contra su coño mojado ..

Beca: Vamos Chlo, se que quieres..

Chloe: Dios Becs..

Quiero que se corra asi, aumento la velocidad y la friccion.. Frotó mi pene cada vez nas rapido, ella no para de gemir pidiendo que siga y que no pare, se retuerce.. Y se que esta a punto de llegar.. La agarro de la cintura pego su cuerpo mas al mio y sigo frotando cada vez mas rápido y ahora ella compaña mis movimientos.. Y llega..

Chloe: Joder!

Sigo moviéndome pero mas despacio.. Ella recupera un poco él aire y paro..

Beca: Ves como querías..

Se que tengo una sonrisa arrogante en mi cara, pero no me importa.. Ella solo asiente..

Beca: Quieres mas?

Chloe: Si

Beca: Que quieres?

Chloe: Quiero que me folles, quiero que entres mi y que me hagas sentirme llena..

Beca: Sera un placer...

 **Bueno un capitulo conociendo un poco a Kimmy Jin y con momentos calientes.. espero que os haya**

 **gustado..**

 **Todos los errores son mios..**

 **No dudéis en comentar con ideas o quejas..** **xD**

 **Gracias..**


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTA**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza pero cono que perdí un poco él hilo que quería seguir en la historia y como que estuve un poco pérdida este tiempo.. Lo siento mucho y intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir mas o menos se claro cual es él camino que quiero seguir..**

 **Gracias por tomarse él tiempo en leer mi historia.. :)**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...**

 **Calificación: M**

 **IMPORTANTE.**

 **Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas**.

No perdi tiempo antes de coger a Chloe y desnudarla, luego sente a Chloe en mi regazo. Me incline hacia delante y empece a mordisquear su cuello haciendo que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás. Luego lami a lo largo del cuello hasta que llege a su garganta dejando besos y chupando todo a mi paso.. Chloe gimió de placer y comenzó a precionar su coño contra mi pene más y más difícil, podía sentir que estaba empapada..

Me agache y agarre sus tetas, las aprete y pellizque los pezones mientras me inclinaba y comence a besarla...

Ella aprovecho para agarrar mis pechos, pellizco mis pezones endureciendolos y solte un gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta..

Movi mis manos por su espalda y agarre su culo firme y perfecto.. Empecé a mover mi pene a lo largo de su coño, me incline y coloque mi boca alrededor de uno de sus pezones rosados, los lamia, chupaba y mordia... Me separe y sople, la sensación del aire frío en sus pezones húmedos la volvió loca... Decidí dejar de torturarla y volvi frotar con la punta de mi pene en su coño, estaba mas mojada si eso era posible...

La mire a sus ojos estaban oscuros lleno de lujuria y placer. Agarre firme su culo una vez más y empuje todo mi pene dentro de ella.. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso hasta que finalmente encontró su voz con un grito de placer que resonó por toda la habitacion, y ella vino una segunda vez..No espere y empecé a mover mi pene dentro de ella y creo que fue incentivo suficiente para que ella comenzara rebotar de arriba abajo a lo largo de mi pene.. Cogimos mas velocidad y sus pechos rebotaban justo en frente mia, eso solo me hacia ir mas rápido y mas duro en contra de ella..

" Sigue así nena, no pares " estaba segura que casi ni me escuchaba.. De tanto placer, senti una corriente atravesar todo mi cuerpo, sabia que estaba por llega pero quería ella volviera a correrse una vez más comencé a empujar más duro y más rápido. La acoste en la cama y seguí penetrandola con mi pene aún más duro, con más fuerza que antes. El cuerpo de Chloe quedo paralizado y llego una vez más, su coño apretando alrededor de mi pene. Solte un gruñido mientras le daba una ultima estocada liberando mi semen dentro de ella..

Después de un rato salgo de ella y me acuesto a su lado exhausta, intento recuperar la respiracion.. Noto como ella hace lo mismo y cuando ya estamos tranquilas por fin habla..

Chloe: Joder Becs me has echo venir tres veces, deberías sentirte orgullosa..

Me río de su comentario..

Beca: Creeme lo hago, aunque ahora estoy agotada..

Chloe: Yo estoy mas que agotada, no se como iré a clases mañana no creo poder andar..

Beca: No seas exagerada..

Con eso recibo un golpe en él brazo..

Chloe: No exagero, un día de estos me dejaras invalida..

Nos reímos un rato, luego se abraza a mi..

 **POV CHLOE**

Me despierto con él sonido de mi movil, lo cojo del escrito y acepto la llamada..

Chloe: Digame..

Aubrey: Chloe..

Chloe: Hola Bree..

Intento incorporarme pero me duele todo él cuerpo...

Aubrey: Porque susurras ?

Chloe: Porque Becs sigue dormida..

Aubrey: Bueno ya son las 8.30 y es hora de despertar así que dile a tu novia que vaya despertando..

Chloe: Hoy no tiene clase y los ensayos son por la tarde, la dejare descansar.. Y bueno tu habrás llamado para algo, no ?

Aubrey: Ah si, quería saber si podríamos desayunar juntas..

Estoy a punto de contestarle que no, porque estoy agotada y quería pasar unas horas mas en la cama con Beca pero recuerdo lo que me dijo ayer.. Así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y iré a desayunar con Bree..

Chloe: Claro, dejame darme una ducha y arreglarme y nos vemos en la cafetería en unos 20 min, te parece ?

Aubrey: Claro, nos vemos al rato..

Dejo el móvil en él escritorio y me giro para hacer frente a Beca, es tan hermosa, todavía no me creo la suerte que he tenido de encontrarla.. Aunque mas que suerte fue atrevimiento dado que entre en su ducha.. Me sale una sonrisa tonta, me acerco y le beso la frente.. Me levanto de la cama y me estiro y cuando lo hago noto como varios huesos de mi cuerpo crujen y por fin me siento un poco más relajada.. Cojo un albornoz y el resto de las cosas y me voy a las duchas..

Termino de ducharme rápidamente , vuelvo al cuarto y decido coger un vaquero de Beca y una sudadera, cojo mi móvil y le escribo una nota a Beca avisándole que fui a desayunar con Bree..

Llegó a la cafetería 2 minutos tarde, no creo que Aubrey se moleste por eso, entro y veo que ya está sentada en una mesa y me acerco..

Chloe: Hola Bree..

Aubrey: Hola Chloe

Ella se levanta y me da un abrazo que dura un poco más de lo normal y es cuando pienso que quizás Beca tenía razón.

Chloe: Como estas ?

Aubrey: Bien, me alegra que hayas podido venir..

Chloe: Yo también me alegro, siento que estos últimos meses poco nos hemos visto..

Aubrey: Si ya eso es lo que pasa cuando metes a un hobbit en tu vida..

Chloe: Ya, nose es que solo quiero estar con ella, conocerla mas y me encanta cada segundo con ella, no es un ligue más Bree, estoy mas que enamorada de Beca..

Aubrey: Lose Chloe, lo he notado y debes estar tranquila ella está muy enamorada de ti..

Con eso sonrió como una tonta y sé que es cierto, Beca intenta demostrarlo siempre..

Chloe: Y bueno tu que, no hay ningún chico que te guste?

Ella sonríe y veo como sus mejillas cambian de color..eso significa que le gusta alguien..

Aubrey: No me gusta ningún chico..

Chloe: Bree, no me mientas te conozco, te has puesto colorada se que te gusta alguien..

Aubrey: Bueno me gusta alguien, pero no es un chico..

OMG... Si no es un chico es una chica, pero como osea Bree con una chica, nunca lo hubiera visto venir.

Chloe: Bueno y quien es? Como es?

Aubrey: Es muy guapa, divertida y ha sido muy atenta conmigo..

Chloe: Suena como un partidazo pero quien es ?

Aubrey: Se lo que me dirás, que no me conviene pero de verdad que en este tiempo en que tu has estado medio ausente, ella me a ayudado mucho y he descubierto que es una persona maravillosa..

Chloe: Bueno vale, prometo no juzgarla pero dime quien es ?

Aubrey: Stacie..

Debe de estar de broma, osea Bree y Stacie.. No puede ser, pero debo apoyarla y no juzgar

Chloe: Vaya que bien y es mutuo osea ella siente algo por ti..

Noto como se entristece un poco..

Aubrey: No lose, no es que me de señales si que es muy amable y atenta pero y si solo lo hace porque soy su capitana o porque quiere que seamos amigas, osea es Stacie y no la he visto salir con chicas y no para de hablar de los chicos con los que está..

Chloe: Y porque no intentas averiguarlo..

Aubrey: él otro día fuimos a comer y todo fue genial, pero se puso a ligar con él camarero y le dio su numero..

Creo que ella no tiene ningún sentimiento por mi..

Chloe: Y si quería ponerte celosa , no pensaste eso ?

Aubrey: Si lo pensé pero al día siguiente le dije de quedar otra vez y me dijo que tenía una cita con él camarero y que esa noche prometía..

Chloe: Ya bueno, podemos nose y si le digo a Becs que hable con ella a ver si averigua algo..

Aubrey: Nose Chlo, no quiero deberle nada al hobbit..

Chloe: No le deberás nada, se lo pediré yo y en serio debes dejar de decirle hobbit..

Aubrey: Si me consigue una cita con Stacie, lo haré..

Por mucho que lo intente será difícil que lo deje de hacer.

Después de desayunar, Bree y yo dimos una vuelta por él campus poniéndonos al día con todo.. Luego me acompaño hasta mi clase de literatura rusa, ya que ella no empezaba las suya hasta 40 min después ..

Después de llevar un buen rato en la clase empecé a aburrirme y quería saber si Beca seguía dormida o no..

Miro el nombre y sonrió sola ya que hace poco ella averiguó que cada semana le cambiaba el nombre de My Baby a lo que se me ocurriese en ese momento, ella me dijo que era una tontería y que debía tener uno fijo así que me cogió el móvil y lo cambio y la verdad no tengo intención en quitarlo..

 **Mi sexy futura esposa 3**

 _Chloe: Buenos días dormilona!_

 _Beca: Sabes pensé que despertaría de otra manera, con mi novia al lado desnuda y que podríamos nose continuar con lo de la noche anterior.._

 _Chloe: Tengo la impresión que quieres matarme a orgasmos.._

 _Beca: Al menos es una buena manera de morir, no ?_

 _Chloe: La verdad es que si.._

 _Como amaneces?_

 _Beca: De lujo, aunque me muero de hambre.. Y tú qué tal todo ?_

 _Chloe: Bien Bree, me invitó a desayunar recordé lo que me dijiste ayer y hemos pasado media mañana juntas.._

 _Beca: Bien, no quiero que te alejes de mi pero tampoco que abandones tus amistades.._

 _Chloe: Lose mi amor.._

 _Por Cierto debemos de hacerle un favor a Bree, cuando nos veamos te cuento todo con más detalles.._

 _Beca: No se porque yo tengo que hacerle ningún favor, pero bueno.._

 _Por Cierto estas en clases, cierto ?_

 _Chloe: La harás un favor porque tu novia adorable a la que mas amas te lo pide.._

 _Y si estoy en clases pero me aburría y decidí escribirte.._

 _Beca: Si me lo pones así cómo puedo negarme.._

 _Chloe: No puedes negarte nena.. Y bueno qué planes tienes porque me queda 1 hora de clase.._

Veo que no me contesta, se habrá quedado dormida, no creo..de pronto me llega una imagen y suelto un jadeo..

Profesor: Señorita Beale, se encuentra bien ?

Me pongo súper colorada y casi me falta él habla, no quiero que me pillen y menos que vea lo que me envió Beca..

Chloe: Mmm.. Si estoy bien, lo siento..

El sigue con su explicación y yo vuelvo a mi chat..

 _Chat.._

 _Chloe: Estas loca ? Un poco mas y me pillan.._

 _Beca: Me preguntaste por mis planes y yo te los enseño.._

 _Chloe: Ya bueno no sabia que el plan era enviarme un foto de tu pene erecto.._

 _Beca: Ya bueno de alguna manera tiene que bajar y tu no estas así que nada tendré que ocuparme yo misma.._

 _Chloe: Ya bueno me gustaría estar pero no puedo.._

 _Beca: Quizás yo tenga una idea.._

 _Chloe: cual ?_

 _Beca: Pide al profesor que te deje ir al baño.._

Le hago caso, levantó la mano y se lo pido al profesor, él me dice que si.. Salí de clase y voy lo más rápido que puedo al baño, entro en una cabina y vuelvo al chat..

 _Chat..._

 _Chloe: Bien ya estoy en el baño.._

Ella no me contesta pero me llega una videollamada entrante y es de ella no se que planes tiene pero espero que sean rápidos...

Acepto la vídeo llamada y me sale el bello rostro de mi novia..

Beca: Hola Nena..

Chloe: Sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo..

Beca: Me gusta que vayas directo al grano..

Con eso la cámara de Beca cambia a la trasera y puedo ver su pene en todo su esplendor..

Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente, ya que me gustaría estar en su cuarto con ese pene entre mis labios o mis manos y escucharla gemir mi nombre..

Beca: Te recomiendo que te pongas los casco por si acaso..

Le hago caso y me los pongo y veo como ella agarra su pene y empieza a mover la mano Arriba y a bajo..

Beca: Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, me encanta la manera en que tu te encargas de mis erecciones..

Ella acelera el movimiento de su mano, y puedo ver como él precum sale desde la punta y empiezo a escuchar gemidos y jadeos de su boca.. Más el sonido que hace cada vez que mueve la mano.. Y me estoy poniendo siento como cosquillas en mi coño, se que estoy caliente y me estoy empezando a mojar pero no puedo tocarme, debo volver a mi clase.. Me gustaría ayudar a Beca pero tengo miedo de que alguien entre y me pille diciéndole algo..

Beca: Chlo estoy a punto..

Chloe: Loose, sigue..

Ella empieza a gemir mas fuerte y su movimiento es más rápido se que está a punto de venir..

Chloe: Venga Becs suéltalo..

Con un último movimiento, ella llega veo como suelta toda su carga y intenta normalizar su respiración ..

Beca: No ha estado mal, saber que lo veías lo hacia mas morboso..

Chloe: la verdad es que si, tu al menos has podido arreglar tu problema, yo ahora no puedo..

Beca: Así que estas cachonda?

Chloe: Sii

Beca: Y mojada ?

Chloe: Sii, bastante..

Beca: Que penita que tengas que volver a clases..

Chloe: encima te burlas..

Beca: Si te sirve de algo, si quieres te compro un tanga nuevo..

Con eso ella se ríe, pero a mi no me hace ni gracia debo estar con él calentón durante el resto de mi clase.. Con eso no espero ni a decirle adiós y le cuelgo, salgo de la cabina y me dirijo a mi clase, entró y me vuelvo a sentar en mi sitio, noto como vibra mi móvil y se que es Beca pero no pienso cogerlo, no estoy enfada no es su culpa que esté en clases y la verdad es que ha sido todo super morboso.. Pero que ella crea que lo estoy no le hará ningún daño.. Decido echarle cuenta al profesor para pensar en otras cosas pero igual esta clase se me hará eterna..

 **POV BECA**

No se porque soy tan imbécil ahora seguro que Chloe está molesta conmigo..

Le he llamado dejado varios mensajes pero ni los ve, no se que debo hacer pero igual poco puedo ya que está en clases, quizás pueda recogerla y llevarla a comer algo.. Y intenta recompensarlo..

Pero lo primero es limpiar todo este desastre..

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo la sudadera que me quite ayer y unos pantalones de chándal.. Saco toda las sabanas de mi cama y las meto en una bolsa, debo llevarla a la lavandería no se me puede olvidar, mi madre igual me dijo que puedo acercarme a casa y dejarlo allí que mi mama se encargaría, pero ni de coña le doy mis sábanas sucias y sabiendo exactamente lo que he hecho con Chloe y que ella las tocará no es lo mejor..

Voy a mi armario y cojo unas sábanas nuevas arreglo la cama, luego juntó toda la basura y la pongo en otra bolsa, saco mas ropa sucia y la meto en la ropa de la colada y ahora que me voy dando cuenta hay varias cosas de Chloe.. Sujetadores, Tangas, Shorts y varias blusas... Me hace pensar que vivimos juntas y eso me gusta.. Además supongo que se nos hará mucho más fácil cuando demos ese paso definitivamente..

Cuando lo termino todo cojo ropa limpia y me voy a duchar, no tarde mucho en ducharme y cuando veo que todavía falta como 30 min para que Chloe sea libre decido revisar un poco mis redes sociales..

Entro en facebook y como no tengo peticiones de amistad pero paso de aceptarlas y más si no son de personas cercanas..me doy cuenta de que hay algunas etiquetas las mayorías de las Bellas, algunos son vídeos graciosos o fotos que nos hemos sacado juntas..

Luego pasó por snaps, Insta y Tw y tampoco hay gran cosa.. Lo que más me gusta es que en todas ellas mis fotos de perfil son con Chloe todas distintas pero con ella... Igual todas su fotos de perfil también salgo yo y eso me gusta aún más..

Veo que ya han pasado 15 min así que me cojo mi cartera, mis cascos y salgo del cuarto.. Llegó a su edificio justo a tiempo ya que veo como varios de sus compañeros salen.. Veo como ella sale y enseguida me localiza.. Sonrió sola pero a medida que ella se acerca noto su cara seria..

Beca: Hola princesa..

Chloe: Nada de princesa, estoy molesta contigo.. Hago lo que me pides y cuando digo que yo no puedo solucionar lo mio te descojonas y te burlas de mi..

Con eso ella sigue andando y voy tras ella..

Beca: Nena, no quería hacerlo, fue sin querer.. No tenía intención de burlarme..

Chloe: Dejame Beca..

Mierda sí que está molesta y yo no sé qué hacer..

Beca: Venga Chlo perdoname, haré lo que sea..

Con eso frena en seco y casi me choco con ella.. Se gira de espacio me mira fijamente y entrecierra los ojos..

Chloe: Harás lo que sea?

Beca: Si lo que tu quieras ?

Chloe: Lo prometes ?

Beca: Lo prometo..

Ella levanta el meñique y dios esto me parece una chorrada pero que puedo hacer uno mi meñique al suyo..

Beca: Te lo juro Chlo..

Con eso ella sonríe ..

Chloe: Bien..

Se acerca a mi y me rodea el cuello con sus brazos, instintivamente pongo mis manos en su cintura, ella se acerca poco a poco y me besa, pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior y yo le doy permiso para que entre, me encanta besarla es como si todo desapareciera.. Nos separemos al rato y ella sigue sonriendo y es cuando caigo que me la ha jugado y que soy más imbécil de lo que me creía..

Beca: Me la has jugado, verdad ?

Chloe: Nose de que me hablas..

Beca: Te hablo de que no estabas molesta y que solo querías que yo lo pensara para hacerte algún favor..

Chloe: Baby por quién me tomas, de verdad me crees capaz..

Beca: Perra manipuladora...

Con eso ella se ríe y unimos nuestras manos y empezamos a caminar..

Beca: Bueno dime que tengo que hacer?

Chloe: Hablar con Stacie..

Beca: Stacie, porque ?

Chloe: Necesito que averigües una cosa..

Beca: El que ?

Chloe: Qué tal si vamos a comer y te cuento..

Beca: Bien que te apetece..

Chloe: Podemos ir a Mcdonalds hace tiempo que no voy y tengo ganas..

Beca: Claro así aprovechamos y hacemos la colada ya que la lavandería queda cerca..

Llegamos al aparcamiento y cuando estoy a punto de montarme en él coche..

Chloe: Oye Becs, puedo llevarlo yo ?

Miró con recelo las llaves pero acepto.. Cuando vamos de camino aprovecho para imitar sus acciones y pongo una mano es su pierna buscando mantener el contacto, ella me mira y sonríe..

Cuando llegamos pedimos dos menús bic mac.. Y nos sentamos afuera..

Beca: Bueno dime, qué es lo que debo hacer..

Chloe me explica su charla con Bree y las dudas que tiene esta..

Beca: Ósea que tengo que preguntarle a Stacie si siente algo por Aubrey..

Chloe: Exacto..

Beca: Porque tenemos que hacer de cupido.. A nosotras nadie nos ayudó..

Chloe: Ya pero no todo el mundo tiene lo que hay que tener para irrumpir en duchas ajenas..

Beca: Touche.. Bueno vale, la llamo y quedo con ella más tarde..

Chloe: Bien..

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la lavandería, saque la bolsa del maletero y entramos no había mucha gente, mientras metía cosas en la máquina de lavar Chloe me sacaba fotos en plan que madura haciendo la colada.. Teníamos que esperar así que Chloe me dijo que fuera a la librería que estaba al lado, ya que no tenía mejor elección acepte..

Hojeamos algunos libros, yo mas que nada me fui a los cómics, vi algunos chulos pero uno de ellos me intereso..

Chloe: Citrus ?

De la nada Chloe sale detrás mía y me asusta..

Beca: Joder Chlo.. No puedes ir por ahí asustando a la gente..

Chloe: No era mi intención, bueno te lo vas a comprar ?

Beca: Si osea en la descripción no dice mucho pero se ve interesante..

Llame al vendedor y le pregunta cuántos libros eran, me dijo que eran 6 así que me lo lleve todos, luego vi que Chloe miraba algunos, me acerque a ella para preguntarle si ya podíamos irnos..

Chloe: Si claro pero una cosa?

Beca: Dime?

Chloe: Te gustaría hacerme todas las guardadas que Grey le hace a Anastasia?

Me puse colorada al segundo y es que hay bastantes personas en esta zona y ella me lo pregunta como si nada..

Chloe: Deberías crear una habitación roja cuando decidamos vivir juntas..

Beca: Bueno ya hablaremos de eso, venga vamos..

Chloe: Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta..

Me acerco a su oído y le susurro que algunas cosas sí y otras pues no..

Pasamos por caja y pago por los cómics ella me dijo que no quería llevarse nada y volvimos a la lavandería, ella sacó la ropa y la puso en la secadora y nos sentamos en una esquina, ella se puso los casco y escuchaba músicas que yo mezclaba para ella.. Yo decidí empezar a leer los cómics.. Al cabo del rato noto como ella me toca el hombro paro de leer y le miró..

Beca: Dime..

Chloe: Nos vamos?

Beca: La ropa ya acabo?

Ella me enseña la bolsa y me deja ver que si, cojo los cómics y no vamos al coche de camino de vuelta ella también conduce..

Chloe: Bueno, Cuéntame de qué va él cómics porque empezaste a leer y como que te concentraste bastante..

Beca: Si es bueno y divertido..

Trata sobre Yuzu una chica que se muda de ciudad ya que su madre se vuelve a casar, tiene la mentalidad de que va a un insti nuevo y lo primero de debe hacer es buscar un novio resulta que al primer día ya la lia y encima es un insti femenino así que su plan a la mierda.. Conoce a la presidente del consejo estudiantil que se llama Mei a quien no le parece apropiado que Yuzu tenga el pelo teñido y no vaya vestida como dicta el insti.. Total que luego pilla a Mei besándose con un profesor, luego se va a casa y resulta que Mei es su nueva hermanastra lo cual no le hace gracia a ninguna creo.. Yuzu le saca el tema del beso y Mei tan tranquila le dice que no es nada y encima le besa, le roba su primer beso a la pobre Yuzu que a su vez es su hermana..

Chloe: En serio ?

Beca: Si y bueno partiendo de eso ellas empiezan a tener sentimientos y toda la cosa la una por la otra y como que sea enrollan más veces y tal, tengo ganas de seguir la verdad..

Chloe: A mi también me han entrado ganas de leerlo.. Y bueno no veo tampoco nada de malo osea muchas veces los hermanastros sin parentesco se enamora porque dos hermanastras no.

Beca: Pues si tampoco lo veo yo muy raro y cuando quieras puedes leerlo..

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en Barden, salimos y nos fuimos a mi cuarto a dejar las cosas y cambiarnos para él ensayo de las Bellas..

Llegamos a la hora justa, Chloe ve a Stacie y me hace señales para que vaya a hablar con ella..

Beca: Stacie..

Stacie: Becs?

Beca: Te parece que después del entrenamiento vayamos a tomar algo, te invito a un café o lo que quieras

Stacie: Es una cita porque mira que te tengo ganas después de ver cuánto disfruta Chloe contigo pero no creo que a ella le haga gracia..

Beca: No es una cita solo quiero charlar contigo y gracias por el cumplido..

Stacie: Bueno vale, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa..

Beca: Porque todo el mundo siempre quiere algo a cambio te aseguro que si invito a Amy la gorda a comer lo acepta sin pestañear, pero venga dime..

Stacie: Si alguna vez Chloe y tu pensáis en tener algún trio, quiero que yo sea la primera opción..

Beca: Bien si algún día queremos te llamo a ti la primera..

Stacie: Bien entonces nos vemos después..

Con eso Aubrey nos llama y empezamos las prácticas..

La verdad es que no veo que peguen mucho y nose si Stacie quiere algo serio menos con todas las proposiciones que hace y dice.. Aunque puede que le venga bien a Aubrey y así deje de ser tan amargada.. Si Stacie le echa unos buenos polvos..

Después de las prácticas me acerco a Chloe, le doy un beso y le digo que esa noche le cuento todo lo que averigüe, Stacie como no hace la broma de que me vigilara y estará atenta de todas mis necesidades.. Se que Chloe está tranquila ya que sabe que solo tengo ojos para ella..

Al rato llegamos a la cafetería, nos sentamos y pedimos algo..

Stacie: Bueno y qué querías hablar?

Beca: Te voy a ser sincera y voy al grano.. Aubrey te parece guapa o que esté buena?

Ella me mira fijamente..

Stacie: Si osea no soy ciega, se apreciar cuando alguien es guapa..

Beca: Ya es que no se, os veo como más cercanas..

Stacie: si la verdad es que si y nose cuando la conoces es agradable y divertida no es la Bree de los ensayos..

Beca: Ya a la Bree de los ensayos lo que le hace falta es un buen polvo..

Stacie: Hahaha pues si y se lo daría encantada..

Toma ya, qué lista soy.. PILLADA!

Beca: Vaya así que te gusta?

Stacie: Mierda.. Prometeme que si te cuento algo no le dirás a nadie..

Beca: tranquila queda entre nosotras..

Stacie: Bien y no se como explicarlo siempre me han ido los penes, nunca descarte divertirme con chicas pero nose no quiero divertirme con Bree sabes.. Contigo por ejemplo dios quiero echarte muchos polvo se que sabrías complacerme..

Ella me mira directamente y roza su pie en mis muslo y doy un pequeño salto..

Beca: Stacie no juegues...

Stacie: Bien lo siento, pero eso contigo y con Chloe pues si me atraéis pero por diversión en cambio Bree hace que sienta mariposas y me asusta porque nunca me había pasado..

Beca: Bueno y porque no se lo dices o intentéis salir?

Stacie: Porque Bree se fijaría en mi?

Beca: Uno porque no es ciega y dos porque le corre sangre por las venas Stacie.. Tu estas muy buena y eres muy caliente todo el mundo lo sabe, eres guapa, inteligente y divertida.. Eres un partidazo estoy segura que ella lo sabe..

Stacie: Gracias, entonces crees que debería tantear el terreno..

Beca: Creo que sí porque se que si Bree siente lo mismo no dará el primer paso ya que tu eres intimidante, ella también pero por otros motivos osea él miedo pero tu intimidas a cualquiera con tu seguridad creo que deberías dar tu él pasó..

Stacie: Bien Becs, lo haré..

Con eso se va levantando

Beca: Lo harás ya?

Stacie: Claro soy decidida y directa, no me iré por las ramas..

Beca: Bien me alegro..

Nos abrazamos y mientras lo hace me susurra al oído que aún así sigue en pie lo del trío que puede que ya sea un cuarteto, suelto una risa y al separarnos me da un pico en los labios.. Con eso nos reímos las dos y cuando estamos cogiendo nuestras bolsas nos damos cuenta de que Bree está fuera de la cafetería y lo vio todo..

Y sale corriendo..

Beca: Mierda..

 **Todos los errores son** **míos** **..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	28. Chapter 28: Juntas

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes...

Calificación: M

IMPORTANTE.

Advertencia contiene: G!P Beca... Escenas sexuales, si no te gusta no leas.

 **POV BECA**

Stacie y yo salimos corriendo de la cafetería para ir detrás de Aubrey pero por mucho que corrimos no la encontramos y Stacie se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa..

Le dije que se calmara, que hablaría con Chloe y seguro la encontramos..

 **Futura esposa 3**

 _Beca: Nena.._

 _Chloe: Hey amor ya hablaste con Stacie?_

 _Beca: Si, pero donde estas tengo que decirte algo.._

 _Chloe: Estaba de camino a tu cuarto ahora mismo estoy cerca de la fuente.._

 _Beca: Queda_ _t_ _e ahí , voy para allá.._

 _..._

Podría haberle dicho todo a Chloe por chat pero no quiero que se monte paranoias si le digo que Aubrey vio a Stacie besándome así que mejor en persona, le digo a Stacie que vayamos a encontrarnos con Chloe en la fuente..

Llegamos rápidamente y veo a mi pelirroja desde lejos, ella nos saluda y nos acercamos..

Beca: Hey baby..

Chloe: Hola nena y Stacie. Que paso ? Qué querías decirme?

Beca: Antes que nada Chlo no te enfades..

Stacie: Bese a Beca, Bree nos vio y salió corriendo..

No termino de decirlo y Stacie me interrumpe, le miro y pongo cara de ""tía que cojones"" luego miró a Chloe y veo que está muy seria..

Chloe: Es broma, no ? Esperó que lo sea porque en serio Stacie si has besado a mi novia, no te lo perdonare..

Stacie iba a hablar de nuevo pero le tape la boca y le mande a callar..

Beca: Nena no es lo que piensa, hable con Stacie y resulta que siente lo mismo que Bree.. Pero la muy tonta al despedirnos me dio un pico y Bree lo vio todo..

Stacie: solo fue un pico de agradecimiento.. No era nada más que eso..

Chloe: Bueno vale os creo..

Su rostro se suavizó y luego sonrió ..

Chloe: Lo bueno es que sientes lo mismo por Bree..

Stacie: Si pero hay que encontrarla..

Chloe: Conozco a Bree y seguro que estará encerrada en su cuarto con canciones de Taylor Swift..

En serio, no imaginaba a Bree fuera una Swifties.. Que cómico todo..

Las tres nos dirigimos al piso de Bree y Chloe, no tardamos en llegar. Era cierto tal y como dijo Chloe, se podía escuchar a Taylor Swift a todo volumen..

Chloe: Quien entra para aclararle todo..

Beca: A ver entras tu y la sacas del cuarto y todas la abordamos en el salón..

Stacie: Dios Beca ni que fuera una intervención..

Beca: Así es mejor, cualquier cosa Chloe le hará entrar en calma..

Chloe me hace caso y entra en la habitación al rato ya no se escucha la música y unos minutos después vemos como la puerta se abre, con una Aubrey con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje un poco corrido.. De cierta manera me da pena pero no Aubrey si no el hecho de no poder sacar una foto..

Aubrey: Que hacen aqui, no las quiero ver.. FUERA DE MI CASA!

Chloe: Bree todo ha sido un mal entendido..

Aubrey: QUE MAL ENTENDIDO CHLOE LAS VI MUY SONRIENTES EN LA CAFETERÍA, LUEGO SE ABRAZARON Y PARA COLMO SE BESAN..

Beca: Si paso eso pero solo fue un pico de agradecimiento, nada más yo estoy con Chloe jamás le engañaría, por dios todas somos amigas.. De verdad crees que Stacie le haría eso a Chloe?

Ella se queda callada y veo que lo está procesando y entendiendo..

Aubrey: Bueno y porque fue él pico, porque Stacie está tan agradecida contigo..

Beca: Creo que eso, debéis hablarlo vosotras. Chloe deberíamos irnos..

Con eso Chloe y yo nos marchamos de camino a mi cuarto..

Beca: Crees que todo irá bien ?

Chloe: Sii...

 **POV STACIE**

Dios Beca me dejo con todo el lío.. Ahora que hago, que le digo ella está ahí mirándome , esperando una explicación, venga Stacie échale un par apesar de que no los tengas.. Me acerco a ella, estamos muy cerca.. Ella duda un poco pero no se aparta..

Stacie: El pico que le di a Beca fue porque ella me dijo que tuviera valor, ella me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para darme cuenta...

No termino de decirlo, tengo miedo y si ella no siente lo mismo o si lo hace pero luego se arrepiente y si solo soy un juego o un experimento..

Nunca he querido a nadie, nunca he sentido esto por alguien y me aterra..

Aubrey: Darte cuenta de que ?

Venga Stacie es ahora o nunca..

Stacie: Darme cuenta de que me gustas Bree, mucho..

Veo como se sorprende y intentar decir algo pero no le sale, mierda no siente lo mismo que yo y ahora qué hago, qué vergüenza..

Stacie: Bueno mejor me voy..

Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Bree..

Aubrey: Tu también me gustas, por eso me sentó tan mal que besaras a Beca..

Stacie: Entonces es mutuo?

Aubrey: Si y ahora qué hacemos?

Me acerco a ella y sin pensarlo, le beso.. Siento algo que nunca había sentido antes y es fantástico ..

 **POV AUBREY**

Me está besando, Stacie la chica que me gusta me esta besando y es simplemente fantástico.. Nos separamos en busca de aire.. Nos miramos y sonreímos..

Stacie: Te apetece hacer algo juntas?

Aubrey: Claro pero déjame arreglarme y salimos..

Stacie: Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí pedimos algo de comer y disfrutamos de la noche juntas, podemos ver alguna peli o serie lo que quieras..

Dios es tan mona aún así me disculpo y voy al baño al menos a limpiarme el maquillaje. Después nos sentamos en el sofá y buscamos una peli.. Pero creo que no valdrá de nada porque pasaremos toda la noche besándonos..

 **POV CHLOE**

Después de llegar al cuarto de Beca, llame a Bree pero no me lo coge así que supongo que todo ha ido bien y estará ocupada..

Chloe: Bueno baby que te apetece hacer?

Beca: Pedimos algo de comer y nos quedamos aquí o quieres hacer algo más.. ?

Chloe: Me encanta tu plan, es perfecto..

Nos acatamos al plan de Beca y nos quedamos tranquilas esa noche pero lo más importante juntas..

 **POV BECA**

Los días pasaron rápido y ya era sábado, todas las Bellas se morían de ganas de ir a mi casa y la verdad es que quería presentarlas a mis madres y a Soph..

Decidimos ir en el bus de las Bellas y así nos seria mas comodo, cuando les comente a las Bellas que Kimmy Jin se unirá a nosotras ninguna dijo nada..

Íbamos llegando, note que Bree y Stacie estaban muy juntas así que creo que anoche todo fue bien, la cosa es que no fui la única en darme cuenta..

C.R: vaya capi que cerquita estas de Stacie os veo muy acarameladas, ahora potare por dos, porque sois igual o peor que Bechloe..

Bree pasa del comentario y sigue a lo suyo con Stacie..

La verdad es que no me ofendo con el comentario que hizo sobre chloe y yo, me encanta estar con ella y si es muy acaramelado y pasteloso para los demás pues que se jodan..

Por fin llegamos a mi casa, les recordé a las chicas sobre los perros y a Kimmy Jin ya que es su primera vez, entramos en la casa y veo que nadie nos recibe, supongo que estarán en el jardin asi que les digo a las chicas que dejen sus bolsas en la entrada y salimos..

Mi mama estaba preparando todo lo de la barbacoa, mientras mi madre hacía el tonto con Sophia y los perros..

De pronto siento como algo me roza la pierna, suelto un grito y casi me caigo si no es porque Chloe me sujeta..Me estabilizo y pongo la mano encima de mi pecho..

Callie: Veo que ya has conocido Snow..

En eso todas las chicas incluso Chloe se rien de mi, la verdad es que yo tambien lo haria ya que me asuste por un gato..

Beca: Desde cuando tenemos un gato ?

Callie: Desde hace dos días que se lo regalaron a Sophia..

Beca: Odio los gatos..

Lo digo super seria y todo lo amargada posible..

Arizona: No odias los gatos, de pequeña te gustaba pero ellos te arañaban y les empezastes a coger asco..

Beca: Bueno nos los odio pero les tengo asco.

Callie: Ya pero es de Sophia, que es tu hermana pequeña de 11 años a la que no le negarás tener un gato, ademas tu ya casi ni vienes que más te da..

En eso tiene razón, no puedo negárselo a Sophia..

Beca: Ahh bien pero que esa cosa no entre en mi cuarto..

Con eso salimos todas al jardín y me dispongo a las presentaciones y todo va bien, creo que les caerá genial el humor de Amy la Gorda, noto que Kimmy Jin está un poco apartada me acerco a ella y la empujo hasta donde están todas..

Beca: Bueno ella no es una Bella y resulta que ya la conocemos..

Mis madres me miran expectativas esperando a que siga..

Beca: Bueno ella es Kimmy Jin, recordáis la chica con la que jugaba de pequeña en el hospital que siempre llevaba algo rojo..

Las miro y veo que mi madre es la primera en recordarlo y lo veo normal ya que fue ella la doctora de su hermano mi mama solo le ayudo..

Arizona: Oh dios mío Kim, pero que grande estas..

Callie: Osea a ver si lo entiendo la compañera de cuarto de Beca que le llama chica blanca es la adorable Kim..

Con eso se ríen y todas nos unimos a ellas..

Después de un rato y de ponernos al dia mi madre está al mando de la Barbacoa y hablando con Kimmy..

Algunas de las chicas ya están en la piscina..

Mientras que Aubrey, Chloe, mi mama y yo estamos sentadas en las tumbonas..

Callie: Asi que tu también quieres ser cirujana Aubrey?

Aubrey: Sí y en serio es un honor conocerla a ambas son unas cirujanas increíbles..

Callie: Gracias pero estoy segura que Chloe y tú también hareis grandes cosas porque tenéis una determinación increible..

Ambas se sonrojan un poco y le dan las gracias a mi mama..

Después mi madre nos llama a la mesa ya que todo está listo, comemos todas charlando animadamente, pasaron las horas volando y ya se había hecho de noche y Sophia ya se había ido a dormir pero seguíamos todas afuera, tomando unas cervezas ya que hacía buen tiempo..

Arizona: Sobre la madre de Jesse ya hablamos con los abogados, ella no tiene porque acercarse a ninguna de las dos bajo ninguna circunstancia si lo hace otra vez tomaremos medidas serias..

Chloe: se sabe la fecha del juicio?

Arizona: No pero seguramente en las próximas semana nos lo comunicaran..

Después de eso mis madres se excusan y se van, nosotras decidimos ver una peli y luego nos fuimos a la cama..

Todas caímos muertas ya que estabamos super cansadas del día agotador que tuvimos ..

 **POV CHLOE**

Me despierto con el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.. Miro a mi lado y veo a Beca, me encanta despertar con ella..

Me quedo un tiempo admirandola dormir pero creo que ya es hora de levantarse, voy al baño me aseo y bajo..

Me encuentro con Bree charlando con Arizona y Callie. Decido unirme a ellas, les doy los buenos días y ellas me contestan..

Callie: Sabes Chloe, te tenemos una sopresa..

Me sorprendo con lo que dicen, no me lo esperaba..

Chloe: En serio?

Arizona: Sí pero a ver si la bella durmiente se une a nosotras y te lo enseñamos..

Como si fuera por arte de magia todas la Bellas, Kimmy , Sophia y Beca bajan..

Callie: Pues ya están aquí, qué tal si desayunamos y te enseñamos tu sorpresa..

Beca: Sorpresa para quien ?

Pregunta medio adormilada..

Arizona: Para Chloe..

Beca: Espero que tengáis buenas intenciones y no me la asusteis eh

Todas nos sentamos en el comedor a desayunar.. y Callie nos pregunta que tal dormimos..

Amy la Gorda: Al principio bien pero luego empecé a escuchar ruidos, como de alguien comiendole toda la boca a otra.. bueno más bien devorando y pense que estabamos en otro cuarto y que no podría escuchar ni a Arizona y Callie o Beca y Chloe y fue cuando miré alrededor y vi que Stacie devoraba con muchas ganas a Bree..

Callie: Así que hay otra parejita en el grupo..

Todas nos reímos.. y Beca le advierte a Amy..

Beca: para la proxima se mas sutil que mi hermana tiene 11 años, no quiero que piense que en un futuro los chicos o chicas se la van a devorar..

Sophia: Bec no soy tonta sé que se estaban dando besitos, no es así ?

Una Bree muy colorada contesta porque por increíble que parezca Stacie está más roja que ella y creo que le será imposible formar una frase..

Aubrey: Si solo nos estábamos dando besitos, la cosa es que Amy exagera mucho..

Todas nos volvemos a reír y terminamos de desayunar, las chicas nos ofrecimos a limpiar, recogimos todo muy rápido ya que estábamos al mandato de Aubrey..

Mientras Callie y Arizona nos observaba..

Arizona: Aubrey serás una jefa de residentes buenisima..

Bree sonríe orgullosa por el cumplido..

Callie: Bueno ya es hora de que te enseñemos tu regalo..

Chloe: La verdad es que os lo agradezco incluso sin saber lo que es y no hacia falta que me regaléis nada..

Arizona: Bueno queríamos tener una detalle contigo y ya esta comprado así que no se puede devolver..

Callie nos dice que tenemos que bajar al garaje, bajamos todas en grupos de dos. Cuando estamos abajo veo algo cubierto con una lona y no sabría decir qué es..

Beca: Bueno nena, preparada?

Chloe: Sabes lo que es ?

Beca: Claro que lo se..

Arizona y Callie se acercan a la lona y tiran de ella..

 **POV BECA**

Miro a Chloe mientras mis madres retiran la lona y en su rostro se puede ver que le gusta y le hace ilusión..

Chloe: Me habéis regalado una Vespa?

Beca: Asi es..

Arizona: Hablamos con Beca el otro dia le pareció bien y nos dijo que el color tenia que ser celeste y aqui la tienes, es toda tuya..

Chloe: Nose que decir, esto es mucho..

Callie: Qué tal un lo acepto haha..

Chloe: Ahh si lo acepto, me encanta es increíble..

Sophia: Bien le ha gustado.. ahora solo falto yo, me quedan 5 años y tendre mi vespa rosa. Y así podemos dar un paseo toda la familia..

Sophia lo dice muy ilusionada y veo que Chloe está punto de llorar..

Beca: Amor no llores

Con eso me acerco y le doy un abrazo..

Chloe: No puedo evitarlo osea me regalais esto y Sophia dice que soy de la familia.. nose todo es tan abrumador..

Callie: Por supuesto que eres de la familia y esperamos que los seas por muchisimos años mas porque no creo que mi hija te deje escapar..

Beca: No tengo intención de hacerlo..

Chloe se suelta de mi abrazo y se abraza a mis madres y luego a Sophia..

Arizona: Estamos deseando que sean las vacaciones para que podamos dar unas vueltas..

Todas asentimos, después subimos.. y nos vamos despidiendo ya que debemos volver al campus..

Llegamos a Barden bastante rápido dado que había poco tráfico, nos despedimos todas y nos fuimos a nuestro respectivos cuartos. Hoy pasaría la noche sola bueno Kimmy estaría en el cuarto pero estaría sin Chloe ya que ella me dijo que hoy pasaría la noche en su piso para pasar más tiempo con Bree, la verdad es que le anime a hacerlo pero la echaré de menos..

Ya me había preparado para dormir y despedido de Chloe durante más de una hora porque ninguna quería decir adios..

Kimmy: Beca..

Beca: Dime

Kimmy: Tienes miedo sobre lo que vaya a pasar con el juicio..

Beca: Si osea no con lo que vaya a pasar con Jesse se que ira a la cárcel pero tengo miedo de las consecuencias de eso, cuando discutí con su madre la vi muy decidida.. y se que una orden de alejamiento no la alejara de Chloe o de mi..

Kimmy: Ya bueno esperemos que no pase nada..

Beca: Eso espero.. buenas noches Kimmy..

Kimmy: Buenas noches chica blanca..

Con eso me quedo dormida

 **Todos los errores son** **míos** **..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias..**


	29. Juicio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.**

 **Calificación: M**

 **POV BECA**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde la fiesta en mi casa, la semana siguiente a la fiesta todas sufrimos la ira de Aubrey, ya que nada para ella era suficiente pero como lo será, por muy buena que seamos nuestro número es aburrido y antiguo, no quiero seguir haciendo lo que hicieron las anteriores Bellas, pero le prometí a Chloe comportarme y eso hare..

Con mucha suerte pasamos los regionales, ya que el resto de equipos quitando los Trebles todos eran malisimos y horribles la verdad pero no estoy segura que vayamos ganar las semifinales y pasar a la final, no con nuestra actuación actual..

Pero ahora mismo debo pensar en otras cosas como el juicio de mañana, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasara y estoy aterrada, se que no hay posibilidad de que Jesse se libre de la cárcel pero joder, se que no sera un camino de rosas…

Intento dormir pero no paro de darle vueltas a qué podría ocurrir o que podria hacer la madre de Jesse..

 **Chloe:** Debes intentar dormir, mañana debemos madrugar..

 **Beca:** Crees que no lo se, pero es que no puedo dormir..

 **Chloe:** Porque?

 **Beca** **:** Porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer la madre de Jesse, si esta igual de loca que su hijo cualquier cosa puede hacer..

 **Chloe:** Ya te entiendo, pero Beca es un juzgado nuestros padres y amigos estaran alli, no nos hará nada..

 **Beca:** Chlo se que no nos hará nada en ese momento pero si se que querra vengarse después y tengo miedo de que vayan a hacerte daño otra vez..

 **Chloe:** Yo estoy bien y no me harán nada, intenta dormir baby todo irá bien..

Ella me abraza fuerte y me acaricia el pelo, la verdad es que estar entre sus brazos me da seguridad, pronto me relajo y me quedo dormida..

 **POV CHLOE**

Porfin Beca consiguió dormir y poco después me uní a ella..

despierto con el sonido de la alarma y con que ella me pide que la deje dormir cinco minutos más.. es tan mona..

 **Chloe:** Venga Becs, ya es hora nos arreglamo, tenemos que desayunar y encontrarnos en el juzgado con todos.

Las dos nos levantamos, cuando ya estamos lista y preparadas, nos dirigimos a la cafetería la verdad es que no teniamos hambre asi que solo pedimos unos cafés y nos encaminamos al juzgado..

( La verdad es que se poco de leyes así que vamos un poco al grano )

Ya estamos todos dentro del juzgado, la verdad es que de la parte de Jesse solo estaban sus familiares, la madre desconsolada y de vez en cuando echándonos miradas de muerte, entiendo ahora el miedo de Beca…

Le preguntan a Jesse como se declara y tiene la poca vergüenza que decir inocente..

El juicio da comienzo y llaman a testificar a Beca, ella jura decir la verdad y empiezan a hacerle preguntas..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Señorita Robbins, donde se encontraba la noche de los hechos..?

 **Beca:** En mi cuarto esperando a Chloe ya que esa noche teníamos una cita..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Y cuando se dio cuenta, de que la señorita Beale había desaparecido ?

 **Beca** **:** Habían pasado unos 30 minutos y ella no llegaba, no es de las que llegan tarde asi que llame a su mejor amiga y con la que comparte piso Aubrey Posen, ella me confirmó que Chloe ya había salido a buscarme, nos preocupamos. Aubrey dijo que vendría a mi habitación y que por el camino preguntaria si alguien habia visto a Chloe, cuando ella llego a mi cuarto me dijo que pregunto y que vieron a un chico con ella y luego ella irse con el..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Porque pensó usted en mi cliente?

 **Beca** **:** Porque su cliente entro en mi cuarto y me montó una escenita de novio celoso cuando no tenía motivos y luego no paraba de insinuar que no debía estar con chloe si no con el..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Porque pensaria eso?

 **Beca** **:** No tengo ni idea..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Yo creo que usted le dio esperanzas a mi cliente y como que le dejó ver que podria pasar algo entre ustedes y luego hizo como que no, usted jugó con los sentimientos de mi cliente y eso no es todo, sabes que mas pienso que ustedes dos le tendieron una trampa..

 **Beca:** Uno yo no le di esperanza ninguna, desde el primer momento que nos vimos le deje muy claro que no me interesaba y que era lesbiana, el solito se montó sus películas y dos que trampa cree que le tendimos, ilumíname porque la verdad estoy perdida..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Yo creo que las dos fuisteis a esa casa y simulasteis el secuestro y luego citaste a mi cliente para que pudieran pillarlo

 **Beca:** Ya y cómo piensa demostrar eso porque son puras especulaciones o usted tiene alguna prueba, en cambio yo tengo testigo de todas sus escenitas y de todas las veces que le rechace porque no estaba interesada en él, sabes si que soy culpable de una cosa, de creer que él pudiera entender que estaba enamorada de Chloe y que podría ser mi amigo pero estaba muy equivocada..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** No mas preguntas señoria..

Nuestro abogado decide no hacer ningún tipo de pregunta a Beca ya que ella se ha defendido más que bien sola..

Ahora es mi turno y después de jurar empiezan a hacerme preguntas…

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Señorita Beale, puede relatarnos lo que ocurrió la noche de tu supuesto secuestro..

 **Chloe:** No fue supuesto, su cliente me abordó en frente al edificio de Beca, me amenazó con una cuchillo y me dijo que debía ir con él o me haría daño, pensé que solo quería hablar o ponerse en plan celoso como otros días pero de esta vez nos montamos en un coche me ató las manos y me cubrió los ojo, poco después me sacó del coche y me sentó en una sala atada a una silla, me dijo que así impedía que estuviera con su Beca que mientras estuviera secuestrada el la enamoraría, para que por fin estuviera con él..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Porque cree que mi cliente actuo asi

 **Chloe:** Pienso que es un cabrón psicótico con graves problemas..

Me bajo del estrado, llaman al policía ya que dijeron que la que ayudó a Beca no declararia, luego tocó Jesse y la verdad estoy ansiosa para que esto termine ya..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Señor Swanson usted cree que estas dos chicas jugaron con usted?

 **Jesse:** No es que lo crea es que estoy seguro de ello..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Porque estas tan seguro?

 **Jesse:** Beca se me insinuó varias veces, la verdad es que al principio intente resistirme pero veran no estoy hecho de piedra y la verdad es que caí en sus garras y más de una vez a que si Beca..

El le echa una mirada a Beca como si se la quisiera comer y me da asco es que se me revuelven todas las entrañas..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** Quiere decir que se acostaron ?

 **Jesse:** Si y en varias ocasiones, solo que despues de un tiempo pasé de ella y se alió con Chloe para vengarse de mi..

 **Abogado de Jesse:** No más preguntas..

Nuestro abogado de levanta y le da un papel al juez y luego mira a Jesse..

 **Abogado:** Señor Swanson dice usted haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con mi cliente, cierto?

 **Jesse:** Asi es..

 **Abogado:** Puede detallar algunos de esos encuentros y no obviar ningún detalle..

 **Jesse:** Una vez fue en la estación, tu sabes tanto apilar disco aburre así que una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos follando..

 **Abogado:** Tuvieron sexo anal, utilizaron condón?

 **Jesse:** La verdad no llegamos a tener sexo anal y por supuesto que utilizamos condón era solo un rollo, no quería dejarla embarazada..

 **Abogado:** Como puede ver señoría, el señor Swanson miente ya que eso no es posible..

Jesse se queda un poco desconcertado pero nuestro abogado sigue..

 **Abogado:** Sabe lo que creo, que usted se fijó en Beca intentó ligar con ella pero la cosa no funcionaba y usted lo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles pero ella solo tenía ojos y tiempo para Chloe y en principio lo entendiste, no osea son amigas, las amigas siempre estan juntas pero entonces usted se entera de que son algo más y no lo acepta la verdad yo tampoco lo aceptaría osea la chica que me gusta con otra chica cuando yo si puedo darle lo que se merece de verdad, eso que es un chiste así que la verdad yo hubiera echo lo mismo que usted o peor porque una chica no puede estar con otra chica..

 **Jesse:** Eso mismo pienso yo, es enfermizo y me dieron asco cuando me lo dijeron y cuando vi a Chloe en la cama de Beca la verdad es que en ese momento me dieron ganas de matarla allí mismo, Beca es mía y no se merece a nadie más y menos a la guarra de la universidad así que hubiera hecho algo peor pero no pude, me faltó tiempo..

Toda la sala queda asombrada y es que acaba de confesar que me secuestro y no solo eso si no que si hubiera tenido tiempo me hubiera hecho peores cosas..

 **Jesse:** Mierda, me ha engañado..

 **Abogado:** No tengo mas pregunta señoría..

Después de eso el jurado salió pero volvió enseguida por decisión unánime lo declararon culpable, nuestro abogado pidió de 45 a 60 años de prisión por el secuestro y otros 5 años más por perjurio..

Al final el juez decidió que sería 50 años en total por ambos delitos..

Como era de imaginarse, Jesse empezó a llorar pidiendo clemencia y su madre también, luego después de que se lo llevaran la madre no tardó ni un segundo en amenazarnos tanto a mi como a Beca, nuestro abogado se acercó al abogado y a ella, les dijo que apartir de hoy pondría una orden de alejamiento y que si se acercaba o violaba dicha orden iría a la cárcel..

Después de eso le dimos las gracias al abogado, las madres de Beca nos invitaron a todas a su casa para comer, por fin todo había acabado, solo espero que la madre de Jesse se mantenga alejada..

 **Beca:** Un penique por tus pensamientos..

 **Chloe:** Solo pensaba en que todo ha terminado..

ella me abraza y me mira fijamente..

adoro su mirada, el color de sus ojos o lo que me transmite cuando me mira..

 **Beca:** Me alegro que todo se haya acabado, ahora toca volver a la normalidad..

Ella me da un pequeño beso, nos separamos, sonreímos y luego nos unimos al resto del grupo..

 **Todos los errores son míos.**

 **siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar he pasado por algunos problemas personales que no han ayudado a que me entrara la inspiración pero igualmente no tengo justificacion alguna por haber tardado tanto y lo siento mucho**

 **Gracias por leer..**


	30. Chapter 30: Pilladas por sorpresa

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

Calificación: M

POV BECA 

Cuando pensé que iba a tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad al terminar el juicio, me estaba engañando a mí misma..

Pronto serán las semifinales, más que pronto es justo al terminar los exámenes, si exámenes todas estamos estudiando como locas, y no se de donde sacamos tiempo para entrenar pero Aubrey no quiere que dejemos eso de lado ni por los exámenes, ni que la acapella fuese más importante que nuestros estudios.

La cosa es que aquí estoy saliendo de un examen y corriendo a entrar en otro, no tengo vida social, no veo a Chloe fuera de los ensayos, no tengo sexo, no tengo nada..

Lo único bueno es que después de las semifinales por fin tendremos vacaciones..

Y luego solo tenemos que reunirnos para la graduación de Aubrey y la final, si llegamos a ella.

Tengo pensado hablar con Aubrey y Chloe no podemos seguir así, no podemos ganar así..

Después de dos exámenes más estoy libre, espero poder comer tranquila, ya que ni eso puedo hacer..

Voy al restaurante de campus, necesito una hamburguesa y un gran vaso de coca-cola..

Mientras espero mi pedido, voy a hablarle a Chloe para saber como le ha ido los exámenes y si tiene algo de tiempo para vernos..

" _ **Futura madre de mis hijos"**_

Beca: Nena!

Chloe: Hi Baby..

Beca: Has terminado los exámenes de hoy?

Chloe: Acabo de terminar, ahora mismo y me muero de hambre y tu ?

Beca: Los he terminado hace un rato, estoy en el restaurante del campus, ya que también me moría de hambre. Porque no vienes ?

Chloe: Vale voy para allá, pídeme lo mismo que tu..

Beca: Vale nena, aqui te espero..

Bueno al menos podré comer con ella y espero poder pasar un tiempo juntas antes de ir a ensayar..

Al rato la veo entrar por la puerta y es como si todo se parece y ella se moviera en cámara lenta, es tan perfecta que aun no me creo que este conmigo..

Chloe: Baby..

Sale corriendo y me abraza con fuerza como si no hubiera un mañana..

Beca: Si me sigues abrazando asi, te quedaras sin novia..

Chloe: Es que te echaba de menos..

Lo dice haciendo un puchero y es la cosa más adorable del mundo, y la verdad es que pienso que Chloe ganaría a cualquier bebé o cachorrito..

Me acerco a ella y le robo un beso..

Chloe: Quiero un en condiciones..

Ella une nuestros labios y rápidamente introduce su lengua en mi boca, puedo sentir un leve sabor a cereza y me encanta, dejo que ella me domine y que lleve las riendas.

Al separarnos veo como algunos chicos, nos están mirando, son todos unos cerdos..

Chloe: Bueno como te van los exámenes?

Beca: Pues muy bien, la verdad. Y a ti ?

Chloe: Me van genial, queria preguntarte si podemos hacer algo, después de comer?

Beca: Claro, da la casualidad, de que te quería preguntar lo mismo.

Chloe: Perfecto, es que parece que hace siglos que no pasamos un rato a solas..

Beca: Si, lose..

La camarera trae nuestras hamburguesas, a Chloe se le ilumina el rostro. Se ve que si tenía hambre..

Comemos en silencio, pero no en uno incómodo. Y me sorprende porque eso de los silencios es algo que no me gusta pero con ella es distinto..

Al terminar de comer, pagamos y vamos al baño a lavarnos las manos..

Beca: Bueno dónde quieres ir?

Chloe: Qué te parece a mí cuarto ?

Beca: Pero y Aubrey ?

Chloe: Está en la biblioteca, estudiando y me dijo que se irá directamente después a los ensayos.

Beca: Osea que tu piso esta libre?

Chloe: Si

Beca: Me gustaría darme un baño, para relajarme un poco

Chloe: A mí también..

Con eso ella me sonríe y me coge de la mano..

TOMAAAAA SEXO EN LA DUCHA..

Mí yo interno esta super contento y mi amigo está deseando unirse a la fiesta..

Rápidamente llegamos a su piso, vamos directas al baño y empezamos a desnudarnos.

Cuando ya no nos queda nada de ropa, le agarró de la cintura, la empujó a la pared de la ducha y cierro la puerta de cristal..

Chloe: Veo que no quieres, bromas..

No respondo y abro el grifo de la ducha, lo posicionó para que nos dé a las dos..

Vuelvo a centrarme en ella, le giro para que esté de cara a la puerta de cristal.

( nota de autor: la puerta tiene "bloqueo" así que no se romperá o se abrirá)

Le muerdo el cuello, ella suelta un gemido, le muerdo el hombro y otro. Pongo presión pero no mucha ya que no quiero dejar marcas..

Voy bajando y mordiendo cada tramo de su espalda, hasta llegar a su culo, ese culo que tanto me gusta agarra y es que lo tiene perfecto.

Primero le doy un leve mordisco y luego hago más presión, ya que aquí no me importa dejar marca.

Hago lo mismo al otro lado y ella empieza a jadear..

Paso mis dedos por su coño, que a pesar de que estemos mojadas por el agua de la ducha, se que ella está más que empapada..

No quiero rodeos, así que me levanto y le doy para que se pruebe a sí misma en mis dedos, los lame entero y mi polla de lo dura que esta, empieza a rozar en su culo y ella gimió al sentirlo..

Se que tiene tantas ganas como yo, ya que empieza a frotar su culo con la punta de mi pene..

Llevo mis dos manos a sus pechos, empiezo a jugar con sus pezones duros, luego bajo mi mano izquierda por su vientre hasta llegar a su coño, aprieto su clítoris y ella se estremece un poco..

Entró directamente en ella con tres dedos, su coño esta tan resbaladizo que, caben sin problema alguno..

Con mí mano derecha alineo mi pene con su culo y entró en ella lentamente, ya que no quiero hacerle daño..

Chloe: Joder Becs..

Cuando estoy totalmente dentro empiezo a moverme, poco a poco voy cogiendo ritmo y sincronizo mis dedos con mi pene..

La penetro por ambos lados con el mismo ritmo, ella empieza a gemir mas y mas fuerte.

Cojo mas ritmo y voy cada vez más rápido..

Estamos en un ritmo frenético y ella me ayuda moviendo sus caderas..

Se que estamos a punto, ya que casi no puedo mover los dedos dentro de su coño..

Y siento como su culo aprieta cada vez más fuerte mi pene..

Beca: Venga nena, se que estas a punto. Correte en mis dedos, para que luego pueda saborearte..

Chloe: Si joder, si..

Sigo penetrando su culo y se que estoy apunto de correrme en el..

Así que acelero mis penetraciones en su coño, salgo y luego vuelvo a entrar hasta el final, lo hago un par de veces más, vuelvo a entrar y curvo mis dedos y siento como un líquido caliente invade todo su coño y esa en mí señal para correrme en su culo, suelto toda mi carga dentro… Y es suficiente para que Chloe vuelva a tener otro orgasmo y se venga de nuevo en mis dedos con un gemido gutural..

Me apoyó en ella, mientras tratamos de calmarnos..

Luego saco mi pene de su culo. Y me llevo mis dedos a mí boca, no estaba de broma cuando dije que quería probarla..

Ella me mira y se agacha, lleva mi pene a su boca, que está más que sensible..

Pero eso a ella le da igual y sigue chupando..

Cuando estoy a punto de correrme, pero siento como un escalofrío..

Mira por la puerta y puedo ver a Aubrey con los ojos como platos mirándonos..

Chloe no se da cuenta y sigue chupando mi pene, eso hace que se me vaya la cabeza por el placer y me corro en su boca..

Ella se lo traga todo y luego se levanta..

Chloe: Estás bien ?

Todavía no estoy del todo centrada. Y no respondo..

Chloe: Hace un poco de frío..

Con eso vuelven todos mis sentidos..

Beca: Aubrey..

Chloe: Que ?

Beca: Aubrey, nos vio..

Ella mira hacia la puerta y está abierta..

Chloe: Oh dios mio..

Sin apagar el grifo sale de la ducha y se pone un albornoz, yo si que apagó el grifo, salgo y me tapo con una toalla..

Cuando salgo del baño veo que Chloe está en el salon y Aubrey no para de dar vueltas en círculos..

Chloe: Bree..Bree.. AUBREY!

Aubrey: Que?

Chloe: Calmate..

Aubrey: Que me calme, llego a casa, escucho la ducha, así que voy a decirte que te des prisa porque tenemos que ir al ensayo y me quedo en shock al ver como Beca tiene un pene, y no solo eso veo como lo saca de tu culo y luego te agachas y le haces una mamada. Enterarme que tiene un pene ya es flipante y que pedazo pene, pero encima ver todo lo que vi. Como cojones quieres que me calme..

Chloe: Sé que es mucho para procesar, pero necesito que te tranquilices..

Aubrey: Tiene un pene Chloe, un pene enorme..

Beca: Gracias y si tengo un pene, no es para tanto..

Aubrey: Que no es para tanto, osea no pensaba encontrarme con mi mejor amiga follando con su novia y que encima tenga un pene..

Todos los errores son míos..

Gracias por leer..


End file.
